THE HARBINGER
by Judgmetsdoorstep
Summary: A few days, after the defear of malefore, an asteroid is sent hurtling towards our heroes planet, when something blast it off course. it changes history there forever. as a mysterious figure appears in the wake of the explosion, claiming to be a harbinger from another world,can spyro and cynder discover his true intentions quick enough to avoid their world being destroyed.
1. chapter 1

This is gonna be my first fanfiction, I hope it does well, fingers crossed. and Ill hopefully be able to continue this story. and not leave you guys hanging. if I decide to call it quits.but I'll let you know in advance of course.

Anyway. this story is gonna take place a few days after the defeat of malefore. I always thought that when the earth, broke up in the game. some pieces of the planet would come back in weird ways, so I incorporated this into the story. Warfang and many other locations will be somewhere else.

This story is gonna start kind of slow, but will speed up as time goes on, and have more action.

I obviously don't own Spyro the dragon series. Nor would I want to, especially with the direction that it took. Cough cough,

(sky landers).

Deep in the valley of avalar, surrounded by the overflowing abundance of tall timber trees tightly packed together, barely allowing the scarce grass beneath, starved of any available sunlight causing the ground vegetation to grow in interspersed patches along the dirt packed soil,grew an exceedingly large amount of berry bushes.

bullying the local vegetation into submitting into its dominance, stretching high into the air about 6 feet,casting the lower fledgling plants into a premature death,almost bowing to the superior berry plant a sudden gust of wind tearing any loose hanging berries from their perch causing them to be flung from the towering plant, scattering all over the soil beneath spreading seeds along the forest floor, in a funny way karma was taking place, the seeds would only grow a few inches in the all destroying shade,soon they would bow to the same plant they once clung proudly too.

a small orangish Hued hand reached down, cutting off all plans of taking root as the juicy red berry was flung into the open mouth of Sparx the dragonfly, who gave a contented sigh, ending the short lived life of the berry,

only accompanied by loud snacking as the juices burst from the encompassing body pushing down his throat and sliding down too his stomach chilling the back of his parched throat and bursting from his mouth taking shelter on his lower lip, a small smile broke his smacking a content sigh escaping him as his tongue almost absent minded began cleaning his lower lip adding the escaping juices to his stomach.

turning his wings and allowing them to propel him forward, he set his eyes on an especially large prize, he could see some of the falling sunlight falling on it and that made it look all the more enticing, he couldn't help his fingers unclenching greedily, or his arms extending before him preparing to make the berry his, the cool air was suddenly disrupted, a powerful gust swept into his left side knocking him off course deep into the powerful stalk of the berry bush.

he shook his head the encompassing leaves parting as his already extended arms clung to a pair of healthy, way too slippery leaves he snorted in anger having already gone through this twice in the exact same day, so he wasn't surprised as he emerged from the Bush and saw a huge shining black snout had his prize berry perched on its slimy pink tongue, mocking young bright green eyes honed in on him, searching his face for any shreds of annoyance, he couldn't help the betraying frown that took over his face replacing his content with a pit of severe disappointment.

as the berry disappeared down into the offending black snouts mouth, loud smacking mimicking his earlier feasting but with a mouth more than triple his size, he couldn't help his brows creasing together at the show, the berry could have been finished in a single bite but instead the unnecessary wet smacking noises continued, also allowing the juices to run down its maw.

"Cynder I would ask you why your parents never told you to chew with your mouth closed, but that would be a little rude wouldn't it."

"No, not when yours LIVING ones, never taught you to chew with yours closed."

Sparx snorted in contempt rolling his eyes at his earlier actions. flying closer to Cynder's snout he reached out before she could jerk her head away and he swiped some of the shining juice off her lower lip. Coating his hand in the sweet smelling juice before flicking his wrist covered in juices into the mocking green eyes, and back into her smirking snout.

"I do what I want darkness, how many times have you ever heard me smack before this."

Despite Sparx supposed friendly tone, Cynder looked almost evil her eyes creasing together as she wiped the juice off her lip a glare replacing her smirk, much to Sparx delight.

"I don't think I have the time to list off every single time."

Sparx felt his heart almost skip a beat, his face morphing from smug to incredulous in about a second.

"Oh please I think you should see a doctor because your memory is going." As he spoke his arm pointed directly at cynder's forhead.

Cynder's face took on a hopefully snide look, all the while flicking her paw at Sparx buzzing him off, to Sparx, it was a rarely seen effeminate paw flick.

"I'm so glad your concerned for my well being Sparx, but seeing as we're probably hundreds of miles from the nearest city, where on earth would I find one."

Sparx rolled his eyes raising himself an inch, his wings flickering faster in fake anger as he met Cynder's smug stare.

"true, there might not be a doctor nearby, but I'm very skilled in overweight dragon management, seeing as some mental illness stems from low self confidence would you like my professional help." Sweetness dropped from his confident words like heavy rain.

"If anything, you need to put ON weight."

Sparx snorted, "I actually value my slim physique unlike you."

Sparx childishly flew directly in front of her face as he spoke sticking his own grey tongue out. Eyes closed he failed to see the broad smile on cynder's lips.

"Yeah your physique is great, especially for this."

A triumphant smirk slid easily onto Cynder's face as she spoke, her front claws tapping in thought, as her wings uncurled from her back,swinging one directly at him a powerful gust of elemental air erupted from it.

caught off guard, a very feminine yell erupted from sparx, as he was sent spiraling once again, slamming his back into the berry bush, not easily defeated though he emerged from the plant, clinging to all the dignity he had left after letting out a yell like that.

which was barely over a one in his book, he felt the roster of manly screams sliding further down even lower than that though, as a sickly sweet laughter breathlessly invaded his eardrums.

as Cynder dramatically fell on her back, the soil underneath cushioning her with a soft smack, amusement chocked her up as her paws curled into and around her stomach, feeling the spasming waves of her own laughter.

Watching her display Sparx only had one thought "pathetic," Sparx felt his antennas rising in irritation, a habit he'd developed as a child.

dealing with his purple side kick since he was young, and although he tried, he'd never been able to leave his childhood habit in its long overdue place.

He frowned before an evil thought entered his mind.

quickly erasing any other thoughts of retaliation in one simple string of intelligent thinking, he snapped mental scissors down onto the thought. that seemed to revolve around his afore mentioned purple side kick.

"SPYROOOOOO,"at his loud call the bushes nearer his right began to shuffle heavily, as Spyro emerged into their portion of forest, his golden eyes had to slightly adjust to the darkness of this particular part of the immense covered portion of land.

Sparx flew to him pulling his horn without permission, or gentleness into cynder's direction, Spyro let himself be led if only to get this problem over faster.

He sat his haunches down next to Cynder, pulling his horn from Sparx grip, as she laughed the noise was sweeter than any music he'd heard in his young life, his heart jumped to the cadence, every methodical beat pushed against his rib cage shaking his head of the thought he felt his vision lean to the right, slightly confused as to what was going on, and who that feminine scream had come from.

as he saw Cynder laughing and realizing it wasn't her voice, he looked left and right seeing know one else in the area he turned to Sparx.

"What's going on, I could hear a girl screaming from across the river."

At this comment, Cynder who had been on the verge of sitting up, finding herself spluttering with little oxygen, fell back to the ground as her laughter grew even louder than before at Spyros comment.

"What girl Spyro, the only thing I see here are three guys."Sparx muttered dejectedly at Spyro, though his eyes bore holes into Cynder, almost like he was trying to shut her up with his imagination.

Cynder hearing the insult sent Sparx a very humbling, sultry stare, twisting her body on the ground almost seductively to face him fully.

"I'm not into guys Cynder you can drop the act."

"Well Sparx seeing how you've never been with any girls, maybe it's time to trade teams."

Cynder said lowering her voice to that of a males sitting up to face the group, her giggles in between, implying a deeper meaning."

Sparx growled at the cruel fact,"some of us were busy saving the planet."

Spyro turned his eyes briefly from Cynder to Sparx to Cynder again, who had recovered enough to send Spyro an amused stare.

"did you know your brother has a higher voice than volteer, when he's just discovers something new."

Spyro shook his head at the joke, a bemused smile infecting him now, recalling the screech that had brought his attention their way in the first place.

"oh yeah, did I ever tell you the time when Sparx tried to bathe in a river that was surrounded by apes, that had been waiting for me instead."

At the memory Spyro let his mind wander for a moment. Only to feel a slight stinging pain at recalling it, reaching up a paw to his head he discovers Sparx hitting him repeatedly in the same spot angrily.

"how many times have I told you, not to bring that up anymore."

Spyro ducked apologetically, dodging any other incoming strikes.

"Sparx stop, I can't help if your slapping me."

Spyro Shouted indignantly, Sparx only answer was to begin shouting back, not really angry but for the sake of getting back at Cynder, he would stoop to any means, even if Spyros usual dose of "parenting the two," as he put it, involved having them both apologize, mostly, Sparx wasn't planning on being coerced into it this time.

"Spyro I'm trying to eat in peace, and this GUY right here won't stop tossing me around,with her stupid wind gust,you gotta make her stop."

"Well, what did you do to get blasted in the first place."

"Would you believe I only beat her to a berry."

Spyro flicked his gaze to Cynder, who only shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, her lazy gaze falling on Spyro.

"To be fair, I hadn't eaten yet."

"Cynder,Sparx is way smaller than you, he could get hurt."

"Oh Spyro please, it was only a tiny gust,he's exaggerating."

Spyro felt his eyes pulled to Sparx, already knowing that Sparx didn't like being called a liar.

Though, Spyro couldn't exactly vouch for his overall reputation of truth telling, he could still feel the rage rolling off Sparx even before he spoke.

"Spyro, the gust she hit me with would have knocked your butt off your feet."

Out the corner of his eye, Spyro saw Cynder lifting up a wing, smile pulling at her lips

"want to test that."

Spyro turned on Cynder quickly, so fast he felt his neck pop from the sudden jerk, cringing slightly he couldn't help the slight yell that injected into his voice.

"NO CYNDER THATS FINE, please don't it's not necessary."

Cynder only lowered her wings in mock sadness.

"your no fun anymore."

Spyro rolled his eyes "well I don't think Sparx has fun when you blow him around either."

Cynder faked a look of mock shame, her voice taking on the pitch of a child's.

"but Spyro, he's so much fun to push around."

Spyro felt a mild headache, as his eyes once again rolled involuntarily.

" Cynder, please apologize to Sparx, so we can put this behind us."

Cynder's look of shame vanished instantly, reappearing as a look of mild amusement, her green eyes pierced into Sparx's yellow ones, as if looking at a child that had just asked a stupid question.

"Sparx, I'm sorry... that your body is so fun to push around."

Spyro dropped his head, as Sparx retorted the noise of the two's back and forth, drilling into his ears, sighing as he would once again have to play up the bad cop role, he inhaled filling his lungs to their bursting point.

"OKAY GUYS THATS ENOUGH, NOW CYNDER APOLOGIZE TO SPARX."

"Sorry...I pushed you around Sparx."

"And"

"And what."

Spyro sighed again. his breath slightly hot, a tiny smoke vapor escaping, as he felt irritation burn in the pit of his stomach, as Sparx seemed to be undoing all his hard work with a simple two words.

Rounding on Sparx, Spyro pointed a purple paw directly at his brother, taking a steadying breath.

"Sparx, take it or leave it, that's the best your gonna get out of her."

Sparx turned his indignant eyes on Spyro, not liking the superior tone, of HIS, little side kick.

"fine, then I'm leaving it, she barely even looked at me."

Cynder interjected." Sparx your just so small, sometimes I can't see even see you. She strode forward, squinting her eyes at Sparx much smaller figure.

Flying directly into her face, Sparx pointed an angry finger at her green iris, almost uncomfortably close, a smug smile, spreading his mouth, revealing malicious little teeth.

"well now that I'm up close, what do you have to say huh."

"Your a lot uglier up close."

Spyro held his tongue, biting into his cheeks as he held back his laughter, his eyes widened, as Sparx in anger, rammed his finger forward, having been so close to cynder's eye, it squished into it pushing roughly into the soft flesh.

"ARGGGGGHHH"

Spyro felt his heart clinch, as Cynder roared at the pain, Sparx knowing this wouldn't end well if he remained idle, turned instantly.

cowardly, hiding his glowing body behind Spyro, leaning out to watch cynder's reaction, her usually vibrant left eye was now red, and puffy, brimming with a small tear, and Spyro felt his heart run cold, as he realized it was pointed directly at him moving in his direction.

"Spyro move give him to me."Cynder spoke in a tone. Spyro almost felt compelled to obey, but he shook his head, of the thought, Sparx wouldn't get beaten, or eaten... today anyway.

"Cynder wait, please don't do anything drastic."

Cynder's eyes widened in annoyance, getting directly in Spyros face,he could feel her warm breath on his face as she spoke,her expression, and aggression made Spyro back up instantly, as he felt his confidence wain under her intense stare.

"If by drastic, you mean death, don't worry he'll recover...eventually.

She stepped forward, trying to get around Spyro, who took a step back protecting Sparx as the dragonfly dug into his back, reading the situation, and sensing the danger, but all the while, Spyro could hear his muffled laughter.

And Spyro, instantly felt this already bad situation, go even farther south than it was, when Cynder inclined her head forward, hearing the tiny breaks of his laughter, and in his breathing.

Stepping forward once again, close enough to see directly into Spyros eyes, she tried a different approach her voice dropping to a solicitous tone, enticing Spyro instantly which he made sure to beat himself up for later.

"Spyro, I apologized to him and your gonna protect him after this, it's a double kill and it's completely unfair."

Step forward.

"Cynder, I know it is, but if you calm down, I'm sure Sparx will apologize to you."

Step backward.

"Oh I'm perfectly calm Spyro, but I'd prefer Sparx spoke to my face that's all, preferably at eye level, wouldn't want to miss his tiny body anymore than I already do."

Step forward.

"Cynder come on, Sparx isn't worth it, he's just naturally annoying, you know this better than anyone."

Step back

"What if I traded you, something for him."

Step forward.

"Like what."

Step back

"Whatever you want, purple boy."

Spyro felt his body freeze, as the words left cynder's mouth, feeling the full weight, of her emerald green eyes settle in on him, he felt trapped with her ultimatum, he couldn't give Sparx away, so smiling as a thought entered his head, he met her eyes feeling confidence return to him.

"Okay just promise you won't hurt him if I give him too you."

Spyro planted his feet.

Cynder stopped cold, her flirtatious gaze falling away, into a shadow as her annoyance returned full force, her red eye seemed to puff up even more, as her glare aimed at him, seemed a lot harder than the other burning green eye,so he settled for the lesser of two evil orbs.

"Spyro, he put his filthy finger in my eye,its burning, i can't let him get away with that, I could get pink eye."

Step forward

"Well, what if I catch dinner tonight, I know you want a break, and I've dealt with pink eye before, I'll get you some honey for your eye."

Cynder leaned back her pretty snout, tuning into a beautiful frown, as she contemplated her next move, she raised her head a moment later, her eyes boring into his, and though she smiled, he knew this wasn't over.

"Fine Spyro...I won't hurt him, but you better not take to long catching something, I'm starving."

Spyro released a breath, he didn't know he was holding, shaking his petrified muscles into motion, he took a step to the right, revealing Sparx, who choked back a laugh as he was exposed, his face instantly straightening as he met cynder's eyes, he couldn't lie, he felt a little pull of guilt at cynder's eye, it looked almost like she had popped a blood vessel, it was so red, but Sparx looked closer, not seeing any debris in her eye he let out a breath of relief.

"Cynder I think your eye will be fine, I can't see any crud in it."

Cynder didn't respond verbally, instead she raised her wing, the magenta red burned brightly in the fading darkness of the setting sun, once more pointing it directly at the sky, she swiped it quickly, elemental energy heavily infused into the swing, Sparx closed his eyes, and covered them quickly, as it slashed towards him, letting out another scream, which was undoubtedly girly, he heard Spyros shout drowning it out, thank god, but he still wasn't prepared for Cynder as he put up both of his hands, blocking whatever force would soon crash into him.

Only it didn't come, he peeked open an eye slowly, revealing a smiling Cynder, Sparx frowned, opening his other eye, the bitch had played him. He felt his frown deepen as he opened his mouth to unleash a torrent of curses, but was stopped as Spyro instantly shook his head, making eye contact with him, Sparx raised an eyebrow at Spyros weird behavior before he saw his brother face plant, raising his other purple paw pointing behind Sparx.

Sparx turned quickly backward, squinting his eyes in the growing darkness, looking down he saw the berry bush, that had been standing only seconds before, now face planted, he felt his stomach turn at the sight, Cynder really had swung, but either by decision, or accident, had missed.

the blast had missed him, hitting the bush, and slamming it face down into the soft ground, Sparx looked at the bush in confusion, as the sun that had shined down, seemingly only on the bush, spilled out and fell on the surrounding grass, which as he looked close enough, seemed to reach up in happiness, at the returning sunshine, greedily soaking it up while they could. Turning around he aimed a glare, rivaling the heat of the retreating sun, at Cynder.

"Was that an accident, or is your aim just that bad."

"Guess you'll never know."

Sparx once again felt a cold shiver run up his diminutive spine, at cynder's words.

and even though he knew he was safe now, he had a small inclination to duck behind his brothers purple husk. Ignoring the feeling of fear, he felt his fist curl in anger.

"Cynder every day, you give me a new reason to be mistrustful of you."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me."

"Oh if you would have hit me, you can bet it would've been a personal problem, Spyro would have took your head off, and burned it to avenge me."

"Well I don't know about all that."

Sparx felt his anger only increase more, as he turned on his purple brother.

"Spyro I was doing real good, till you opened your mouth, plus didn't you say you were gonna catch dinner."

"Well yeah bu-"

"NO, Spyro now YOU got me mad, I think it would be better for everyone, if you just caught some food, since that's the only reason this all started."

"Well fine, if you wanna be alone with Cynder so bad, I'll be back in a little while."

As Spyro turned away, and began disappearing into the bushes, Sparx turned his head slowly to Cynder, who smiled viciously showing off all her apex predator teeth, feeling an impending sense of doom, he instantly followed after his brother.

"SPYRO WAIT UP, I KNOW WHERE THE BEST SPOTS AROUND HERE ARE."

As Sparx disappeared after his brother Cynder let her smile falter, shaking her head in annoyance, she raised a paw to her eye, and began to rub lightly at it, as she felt her personal space returning, finally having enough breathing room to actually be comfortable in her solitude, she laid down, casting a very brief glance at the fallen bush, frowning slightly, at the wasted food source, she turned away from it, not even wanting to be tempted into picking the dirty berries off the bush.

Her thoughts once again almost against her will, turned to the very recent defeat of malefore.

thinking about him disgusted her, almost to the point of nausea, taking a relaxing breath, she looked into the night sky.

the shaded area had many falling leaves, signaling the approach of autumn,shivering slightly, she decided she would start a fire.

looking back to the berry bush, she decided she would use some of the sticks woven into its structure to get warm, "not like they'll be any use now." She silently breathed to herself.

looking around she could spot more fallen twigs on the fallen, flat ground the scattered bushes would probably produce more, but she frowned silently, contemplating if the surrounding bushes would offer enough wind resistance for a good enough fire.

looking up she smiled, though the trees were tightly woven together, she could see little breaks in the branches, spreading just wide enough for a glimpse of the beautiful luminescent lights, as she stared at that curious constellation that had formed after malefore's defeat, almost resembling...ignitus.

Spyros now dead mentor, Cynder felt her mood dip a little lower, as she met the twin suns, that were his eyes.

she felt her scales shift, almost uncomfortably, under the comforting godly gaze.

lowering her head, she snorted in anger she wasn't mad at ignitus for dying, but being helpless had torn her heart, in ways even the killings she'd done under her imprisonment never would, as he'd been consumed by his own element.

Looking away from the stars, she felt her irritated eye began puffing, she hissed in mild pain, her paw returned to her eye.

not wanting to dirty it further, she pressed the back of her cold paw to the irritated scales,shutting her eye and relishing in the cold feeling.

Rolling her good eye to the surrounding forest, she lamented about the past 24 hours.

after defeating malefore, and Spyro putting the crumbling world back together, she felt almost at peace, her soul seemed content, it had taken time, but she and spyro had soon realized that a few of the planets pieces, had come back together at unnatural fitting angles.

almost like a puzzle rearranged, scrambled then mashed together, unfortunately the planet was more than willing to slam the ill fitting pieces together, resulting in some parts of land being flooded underwater, coming together with an ocean, or mountains where the sky touching ranges hadn't previously been, plains pushed up into hills.

Cynder only hoped that the small outlying cheetah villages,hadn't been affected by such tragedy, it would be a shame for meadow or hunter to have been killed after all there help.

shaking her head clean of those depressing thoughts, she felt a frown contort her face at the thought of Sparx, who had left the unaffected warfang, or so he said, warfang had been situated differently from where Cynder last remembered, which was almost in the center of all avalar.

but according to Sparx, it was now situated more to the noth west, running parallel to the coast, which had flooded some of the lands nearer the coast.

realizing they might not even be aware of the shift, Sparx had defied the guardians, who had wanted to wait to send search parties after them, holding the city's rebuilding in higher regard than the return of Spyro and Cynder, not that they hadn't cared, it was just more pressing matters were at there doorstep, which made her a little proud of him, at his determination,

but within 2 weeks of his departure, they had run into each other, a little to literally for cynder's taste.

but to be reunited with him had brought joy to her heart, knowing he was safe, but of course she couldn't let him know that, snorting she guessed that's why there bickering was in the place where it was at, but it usually never escalated that far "Well usually."

She thought, removing her paw and placing it onto the cool grass beneath her. Rising stiffly she popped her back, turning around and setting her sights on the berry bush, she began to absent mindedly, rip into the thicker branches, her mind elsewhere she continued gathering them in a neat pile, bigger sticks on the right,and the smaller ones to the left for later kindling.

She formed the assembled big sticks into a not so perfect position to burn, leaning back slightly she spat a small dose of shadow fire, looking down at the pile she smiled at her flames they were so strange compared to other fires, black flames flickered into the wood hungrily, igniting it, lighting up the nearby area with an almost ghostly light, but then again, nothing about the fire was simple, just like her, she always felt trapped before meeting Spyro, confined to a certain place, like the burning flame beneath her, only exceeding when she was given more "sticks" or in her case more villages to slaughter.

Cynder was tough undoubtedly, she prided herself on that, being one of her more "admirable" qualities. but she couldn't really add any more to the small list, on the flip side she could easily list off negative attributes she was still dealing with, sighing at the thought of her still lingering "demons" as she called them, nothing soothed her depressing thoughts, not even her companions, as great as they were, couldn't permanently make her forget all she'd done, and though she'd had no choice, she sometimes found herself fighting, with who she really was, because in the moment she hadn't felt any remorse, she'd been more than... happy, to make children orphans. wife's husband less.

Cynder compared her hunger to fire. Like the one before her. Her hunger had eaten into the weak and brittle, running up and down the finite bodies of her enemies.

Until nothing remained. Not even a soul. Cynder was sure, if it had been possible she would have consumed her enemies very essence.

It wasn't hopelessness, more like a sense of emptiness, a deep endless void as big as the ocean.

she was filling the void. She had gorged herself on the endless rivers of blood. Never feeling sated,her hunger was as ravenous as a pack of wolves.

she felt that hunger still. In some sick depraved way. luckily she had mastered self control, stuffing the beast deep inside.

even though it bent to her will, it caused havoc, whenever it could, wherever it could. Relationships, emotions, desires.

Cynder shook her head clear,"those days are behind you now." She breathed to herself in a callous voice, devoid of emotion, like a sacred mantra. Her voice died in her throat tightening in uncertainty, the fire before her seemed to react waining in the fading wind.

"Better put another log on." Reaching left. she observed the well arranged piles of sticks she had gathered.

Her paw shot towards a medium sized piece, about as big as her foreleg, she set it tentatively into the fire.

The dying flames found new life, seeming to gravitate towards the dry wood, consuming it entirely.

Her breath hitched, as the black flames, seemed to reach towards her, hungrily begging for her carcass.

She leaped back exhaling sharply, her heartbeat pounding harder than a waterfall on the stones far below, she hadn't felt the wind blowing at all, it was as silent as a cemetery.

She sat down, vowing to maintain her distance from the shadow fire, but as she watched it longer.

night stretching into the darker hours, she lost the outline of the flickering flame, as it seemed to blend in with the surrounding cold shadows.

"Fuck this." Rising slowly, her joints popping in relief, she turned her back on the flames, proudly stalking off into the forest, her feet pounding the ground, unnecessarily roughly, the bottom of her pads crying in protest, she smiled, realizing it was an enjoyable feeling.

Her paws, lead her to a shallow creek, the noise here was refreshing, the strong water racing into the river a few miles ahead, she commanded her neck to rise, gazing into the moon, she felt a calm fall into her essence.

That feeling turned into a brow raising feeling of confusion, as she saw what looked like another moon, hovering nearby, scrubbing her eyes in disbelief.

She blinked, figuring her infected eye was playing tricks, but as her vision fully returned, she could see the enormous mountain sized rock still there.

It seemed to be growing in size, like cynder's anxiety,"what the hell is that."

The river didn't speak, she turned to the trees, silence, frowning she felt her head unconsciously rising back to the canvass of sky.

That's it for chapter one, I will try to upload weekly, but I do have work sometimes, meaning it might interfere, but for the most part, I should have plenty of free time on my hands, to make this work. Also I don't have very much gramartical training, so if I make grammar mistakes, just bear with me. Or let me know.


	2. 2

Ok, this is chapter 2, if your here again welcome back, I'm seriously enjoying writing now, it's pretty relaxing,Like meditation

Almost.

I wrote this one out originally already planning to drop this one next, so I could update the story quicker, this one took me a while to write, I thought it over about 2 times but now I think its ready to go.

I don't own Spyro the dragon (obviously). Nor would I want to with the direction it's taken, a.k.a(sky landers.)

The river didn't speak, she turned to the trees, silence, frowning, she felt her head unconsciously rising back to the canvass of sky.

Staring, her eyes again squinting up she could see a white light, eating the edges of the rock, was it a falling star, a quick run through her memory bank confirmed the thought instantly.

The sight was beautiful, dark sky outlined glittering stars a beautiful pale white moon illuminating the sleeping world beneath, the only thing offsetting the painting was the raging asteroid.

She watched as the stone grew into a mountain, into a whole planet. Her eyes were as round as the approaching projectile.

What could she do, if it continued its current path then nothing would survive, her heart fell still beating into her rib cage but it felt like the strength in it was weakening.

She exhaled a silent prayer to any higher powers she could recall, she was sure her bad actions outweighed the good ones, but she would just have to hope for a merciful afterlife.

She felt her paws turning, into the now raging wind, almost being pulled into the streaming air,she closed her eyes, stilling her body, preparing for impact.

An ear splitting roar tore the sky open, it was so loud cynder's eardrums burst, pounding shockwaves invaded her very being, originating from the sky, her body felt like it was being crushed.

although her eyes were closed, the light shining in the sky above was so strong she could see the outline of the surrounding trees nearby,with her eyes still closed.

Opening her eyes, she screamed into the blinding light, as it invaded her eyes. seeming to rush into the back of her head, turning her back on the light, she charged into the opposite direction.

Her paws leading her deeper into the forest, she felt the leaves beneath her crunching under her weight.

Like she was soon to be crushed under the weight of the rock,no, the approaching stone wall behind her.

A grim last thought she pondered.

Suddenly the all encompassing light.Began to subside receding like ocean waves, slowly, but she could tell they were waining.

Stopping herself, she turned her eyes back into the sky, it was dark once again, but now the mountain was split like a fork in a road.

One bit of rock that was enormous hissing by as it skirted the boundaries of the atmosphere, leaving a burning yellowish, red trail in its wake.going left while the other soared into the right side of the sky just barely skirting the precious atmosphere.

the smaller particles that hadn't shifted off course, began breaking up into pebble sized rocks, sounding oddly like the raging fire she had left unattended.

The atmosphere burned them into nothing.

Cynder couldn't turn her eyes from what she had just seen, her mind was moving a mile a minute.

Letting it freely run, she contemplated her own life. above the raging inside her own head. She could have just died, more than that the world she had just helped to save.

The full force of her own morality settled onto her shoulders, almost an unbearable, crushing weight bore into her like the receding Shock waves, the relief she had felt earlier, completely gone.

Her paws curled, claws digging into the soft dirt, "I have to find Spyro and Sparx.

Her heart began beating faster at the thought of her friends, being separated from them during this taking its toll.

She tore into the forest dodging trees with ease, blazing past her fire that had burned out from the shockwaves, she barely noticed her neat pile of sticks scattered in the darkness as she changed direction.

Heading where she had seen Spyro disappear she found herself with a fruitless search, no matter how many trees she passed they all seemed to blur together, becoming one obstacle.

Screaming into the air she hoped Spyro would hear her call, she would even kill for Sparx to reply.

But when know one did she felt herself feeling like something bad had happened, did one of the falling stones come down and strike them.

She resumed her prayer, squeezing her eyes shut as tears threatened to spill out. She couldn't lose them.

Her only real friends.

Her only friends.

She suddenly collided with an unseen force her eyes snapping open as the weight she ran into stood its ground rebounding off of it her body slammed into the ground bouncing once she shakily opened her green eyes.

Before her stood a dragon, if he could even be called one, his eyes were the opposite of a regular dragons white pupils surrounded by an all encompassing obsidian black stared down at her unflinchingly.

His horns were towers, raising straight up into the air, Cynder didn't know why but they looked like beacons, of both exceeding good for the helpless and overwhelming evil for anyone standing in his way.

they stood out in the darkness, the white colored bone had a soft olive hue. In between than sat a row of connecting fins trailing down his forehead to the base of his long neck.

She rose to her feet shakily, breathing deeply she felt much needed oxygen rush into her lungs, the air in turn helping her clear her buzzing head.

Raising her head once more the male dragon hadn't moved his stoic face, he was handsome but something about him radiated a willingness to be ugly should the need arise, his eyes held no emotion, a symptom of the intelligent look his eyes held.

though half open with disinterest they burned through her almost like he was doing it subconsciously,he appeared to laugh at her downed form, his eyes didn't blink, his face didn't change from that calm scrutinizing look,but he conveyed so much in his aura,without having to speak.

How strange.

Blinking the crud from her eyes, she took in his whole body, gasping in astonishment, his face was handsome, although she saw the marks of rage,hiding just beneath his well maintained emotionless face, his strong jaw was set perfectly,on his head stretching forward proudly.

Cynder looked away from his face not being able to meet his stare any longer, she observed the rest of him, his body was muscular, but not overly so, he was athletic, long legs rippling with powerful muscles just below the surface, she new that look, many males focused on strength alone,having stocky bodies, his was more agile with the male strength to back it up.

he was long bodied his tail even longer than his body, sat perfectly still, his body was wrapped in pure white scales, from head to toe, his underbelly resembled the night sky a moving collage of stars and swimming galaxies Cynder found herself transfixed by it, because it wasn't like any underbelly she'd ever seen before, it ran from the top of his neck widening between his chest shoulder to shoulder and running down the length of his stomach, powerful blending scales covered the rest of his whole body.

covered in smooth leathery skin, his scales were outlying his powerful anatomy perfectly.

He stood over Cynder not seeming to revel in his height, but he used it to his advantage, acknowledging his height almost subconsciously, his intelligent eyes leaned down just to see her, a fixed head didn't Budge from its prideful angle.

Cynder cocked an eyebrow as his large wings shifted slightly drawing her in once again she felt her moth drop in awe at them, they also resembled the night sky stars and galaxies rolling slowly across them his wings left a residue in the air almost like an after image every time they moved stars seemed to fall into the air dissapearing into the surrounding darkness.

Cynder couldn't take the silence any longer, impatiently she questioned him.

"Who are you."

No response.

"Where did you come from."

No response.

"Look do you know what that just was, in the sky."

No response.

Hissing in annoyance she turned away from him preparing to leave when the voice of a god froze her in her tracks.

Turning around slightly she took in his visage, though his expression remained the same he seemed interested in her now.

Cynder felt her lips purse in confusion the language he'd spoken in hadn't been any language she'd ever heard, though it was exotic and held a strange accent, it was all the more neurotic, stimulating her ear drums to hear more she spoke again.

"What did you say."

This time he responded his mouth moved slowly, his deep voice taking up all the noise around them the air seemed to quiet as if listening intently on what he said.

letting each syllable leave his mouth with care his voice although quiet in tone, carried far, transfixing Cynder into a uncharacteristic stupor, she couldn't understand a damn word he said, but she hadn't ever wanted to understand someone so bad before.

she felt herself stiffen, when she saw that familiar look of burning intelligence focus down on her, he tilted his head down toward her as she drew herself up, raising his right paw slowly but fast enough to draw her attention he rolled it forward in a circular motion.

Cynder looked at him confused.

He raised the same paw to his mouth and mimicked a talking mouth with it before pointing a singular large claw at her invitingly.

Cynder tilted her head in confusion, did he want her to continue talking.

"What do you want."

His eyes sparkled the white of his eyes focusing solely on her mouth.

Cynder instantly understood, the language barrier between them.

But what would more talking do he wouldn't be able to learn quickly enough for meaningful conversation. Right?

And she had to find Spyro and Sparx.

"Look I don't know who, or what you are, but I'm looking for my friends, have you seen them."

As she spoke, the dragon across from her, mimicked her mouth movements, almost exactly.

His eyes never left her mouth, which she would have found unsettling, had he been looking in lust, but he was examining her mouth, and tongue movements, he spoke again.

"Look I don't know who, or what you are, but I'm looking for my friends. have you seen them."

Cynder gasped, how the hell could you learn another language that quick.

Taking her shock as a good sign he motioned his hand again, asking for further language to consume.

Cynder indulged him."where are you from I've never heard that accent before."

"Where are you from I've never heard that accent before."

"Did you see the asteroid above us explode do you know what caused it?"

"Did you see the asteroid above us explode, do you know what caused it?

"Look if your just gonna copy me then I'm gonna have to leave I can't baby sit you until you learn my whole language."

"Good you won't have too."

Cynder balked in fear at his cool voice, though quiet,boomed like soft thunder, not in any way sounding like terrador it was a unique voice, holding its own power and intelligence, she thought it sounded a lot like a waterfall, the closer you were the more influence it radiated the farther away the more it drew you in.

she once again found it soothingly rolling into her ears, this time in her own language.

But how the hell could he have learned that fast. Deciding to find out she glared slightly into his bored eyes.

"How can you learn a whole language that quick."

"Your language is simple, I'm merely gleaning many other languages I have learned into one to try and communicate effectively, am I?

"So far you haven't messed up."

"Good"

Smirking Cynder continued ."so now that you can understand me what are you."

His demeanor didn't change, in fact he seemed to grow bored, at the question, but he answered anyway,his deep voice sending chills up her spine.

"I am a force, much like water, fire or lightning.

"Ok we'll mr. force do you have a name."

"It would translate into your language strangely."

"Well unless you want me to call you sparkles, I suggest you tell me."

His eyes didn't flinch at the insult In fact it seemed to amuse him, slightly, but once again his face didn't concede that.

"You said you had friends you were searching for."

Although Cynder didn't like her question being ignored, something told her it would be better to go along with him."Yeah a purple dragon and an annoying little bug bout yeah big." She emphasized the size, her claws almost pressing together, mimicking Sparx size.

"Your companions are that way."pointing with his claw behind her back into the forest."

"You saw them go through here."

"I heard them."

"Well you probably heard the bug, anyway, thanks for your help."

Turning around Cynder prepared to leave, but froze momentarily, some force wouldn't allow her to move, she supposed it was the fact a total stranger was behind her, and such a strange one at that. Sighing in defeat she turned around.

"Could you take me to them."

"I will bring them to you."

"Ok how."

Extending his claw once again in the direction of the forest he began to swirl his claw tip in a circular motion, Cynder backed up slightly, at the strange gesture, fearing the male before her was crazy, but looking closely, she could see ripples, appearing in the air he calmly stirred.

The air reacted like water,shimmering underneath his touch, Cynder had never seen anything like this before, "2 weird occurrences in one day, this can't be coincidence."

Her silent thoughts felt invaded as his eyes, once again, found hers, his more intelligent ones, seeming to pry her skull off, and see the offending words.

But he remained silent, suddenly his hand stopped moving, but the air continued to swirlu until it seemed to rip a hole in the air around it, forming in place of the waves that moved, causing them to start dying down.

Cynder gaped,before peering into the strange hole and seeing Spyro,right before her eyes, Sparx too, but the space they were in seemed far away, trees surrounded them and they looked in all directions calling for her.

Leaning forward,she cast a glance at the dragon before her,who nodded slightly, Cynder put her paw into the portal, feeling a cold chill run up her spine at the feeling of passing through the strange Bine chilling space, she withdrew her paw, opting to yell instead.

"Spyro I'm over here."

She saw his face alight with joy, as he turned charging her way with Sparx in tow, the two of them sprinted through the portal almost unaware of the strange disruption.

The unsettling feeling of crossing through the portal hit them instantly, they fell on the ground clutching their sides.

"Cynder, what was that."

"And where were you,we've been looking for ages, since that asteroid blew up."

Cynder didn't speak,enveloping them both in a hug, she sighed in relief at the contact. Relishing in Spyros warmth,she felt her cheeks heat up.slightly from embarrassment.

Pulling back,she quickly smacked Spyro upside his head.

"Oww What was that for."

"Where's dinner."

"Seriously that's what your worried about, what did we just go through."

"Of course I'm serious all this excitement really got me hungry, and you went through what I'm assuming was a portal."

Turning around, to face the dragon who now sat on his haunches, though he needed no rest,nodded at her explanation.

"I simply manipulated the particles in the air to create the wormhole."

Cynder noticed his eyes gauging her reaction, to his words,as if not entirely sure he was correct.

"And what the hell is that exactly."

Sparx angry voice rose up from the ground, still clutching his sides in agony, he felt his next words die in his mouth,at the sight before him, more than that, the aura radiating from this dragon.was a lot to handle almost blinding him or maybe it was the effect of the portal.

"What the hell are you."

The drake narrowed his eyes at the insect though his face was stone he spoke in a lighter tone, as if amused by Sparx honest question.

"I am a force of nature."

"What does that mean."

The drake unfurled his wings from his back allowing them to comfortably rest on his lower back.

"I am a force, Like fire,it cleanses as well as creates, I am that manner of being."

"Yeah,but fire doesn't create portals either."

"It seems Understanding truly eludes the ignorant."

Sparx paused not really understanding what he'd said. turning back to Cynder, he mouthed quietly."this guy is crazy.

Cynder smirked turning to the drake before them."he said your crazy."

Sparx blanched at the betrayal,turning back around to face the dragon,slowly."I meant crazy athletic not like our fat boy here."

He breathed wordlessly aiming a finger at Spyro.

The drakes eyes passed over Spyro indifferently. Returning to cynder's once again he spoke.

"Thank you for helping me understand your language, hopefully we may meet again."

He turned around swiftly, but with all the practiced control of an experienced fighter, he was graceful.

Cynder leaped forward slightly not being able to hold herself back."wait you still haven't told me your name."

"I told you it wouldn't translate well into your language."

"Still,you helped me find my friends, how can I thank you without knowing your name."

He turned his neck toward her, not moving the entirety of his body his eyes penetrated her green ones, same unblinking stare, he still managed to intimidate her without actually trying to be intimidating, she was still deciding if that was a good or bad thing.

"I would be called...contradiction."

Spyro whistled as the name was spoken,"any special reason your parents named you that."

"I named myself."

"Ohh why is that."

Turning to face Spyro fully,Cynder noticed a shift in his face, it was subtle, but it looked like annoyance. She smiled,at least it was something.

"Where I'm from it is customary to name ones self, you are your own being, you decide what you shall be called."

"Sounds like a good idea,actually, here we're named by our parents."

The dragons now known as contradiction,furrowed his eyebrows together, his emotionless face never changing.

" how strange, and what did your parents name you."

"Spyro"

"And what does that mean in your language."

Spyro furrowed his brow in confusion. Lifting a paw to his chin he thought long and hard, Cynder rolled her eyes knowing he wouldn't know the answer, she turned to Sparx, who seemed to be thinking the same, they smirked at each other as Spyro spoke.

"They never told me what it meant but I'm sure it means something good."

"Oh, how can you be sure."

"Because my parents wouldn't name me something bad, they loved me,and Sparx too much to do something like that.

At the mention of love the drake seemed to pause, almost like Spyro gave away something, his white eyes,were now glued to Spyro.

"I'm assuming you speak of parental love, nothing more."

"Eww of course just parental."

Sparx giggled to himself imagining his mom and Spyro in a relationship, then stopped it wasn't really all that funny.

"Why would you ask something like that,were your parents weirdos."

Cynder never thought someone could step out of line as hard as Sparx just did, the drakes eyes detached from Spyro hardening into a glare, He wasn't looking at Cynder but even she felt the intensity of it, his eyes were merciless as they fell on Sparx,the cold white orbs hardening further as they landed on Sparx, he shrunk behind his brother, at the uncomfortable stare. As contradiction spoke his eyes returned back to its original form blank, devoid of expression, his voice held all the personality as it once again filled the area.

"Yes, I guess to your standards you could say they were, "weirdos."

"Wait your parents didn't-

"No they didn't, where I'm from children are seen as weak, we are taken advantage of if know one protects us, sometimes parents wouldn't even keep their eggs after they birthed. I was fortunate, my egg rolled under a stove, or I would have died from the cold,pre maturely."

"What kind of place do you come from, I've never heard of a place that does that."

The drakes eyes lifted to the night sky, as if searching the numerous stars and seeing one he remembers especially.

"It is a great distance from here."

"You know what else is a great distance, warfang. And if we don't leave, we won't make it there on time. It was nice meeting you contra."

As Sparx spoke he began pulling on Spyros horn. Trying to usher him into the forest. Spyro shrugged him off stepping forward.

"Have you ever been to warfang, it's a city not too far from here."

"No, I am new around here.

"I can tell."

The drake smirked, it seemed even the trees found this amusing as they began waving. in the returning wind.

"What gave me away."he unfurled his wings, as if that was the give away. stretching them to the limit, by his sides, they were a good 12 feet wide, much larger than her and Spyros wings,even together.

Spyro smiled,"Well your underbelly too, it's such a cool thing to look at."

The drake paused momentarily, cursing in his foreign language he threw Spyro an almost apologetic look.

"I am still unfamiliar with your language,I do not understand that word "cool."

"Well how about you come with us to warfang, I can help teach you more on the way."

The drake offered a genuine smile, breaking through his usual stone face it was a sight to behold, it seemed to brighten the entire area, even the mood around him shifted into a comfortable air, Cynder exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

As she finally felt at ease around the stranger.

"I would like to join you, this place does it have more of your language, I wish to learn."

"Yeah you'll get on great with volteer."

Sparx balked, rising up into Spyros face, he whispered, fervently."are you sure it's a good idea.bringing him with us, we don't know who he is." Casting a glance at him Sparx whispered even lower than before, "or What."

"Of course it's a good idea,we can learn more about him at warfang. It would be stupid to leave him out here alone."

Sparx waved his hands in frustration "don't you feel the off vibes he's putting out."

"Okay I won't lie his aura is strange, like nothing I've ever felt before,a strange appearance too, but I still think it's a good idea."

Cynder rolled her eyes interjecting, "Well since your In a draw i vote to take him with us."

Spyro smiled, warming her heart once again, while Sparx glare was more comforting, his tiny fist were bunched up, ready to lash out again.

"Of course you would vote against me."

"Well you did give me pink eye."

"Oh wow, Cynder, it's not looking to good."

"What isn't looking to good."

At the strong voice, Cynder almost flinched. Smiling, she turned around, presenting him her infected eye."little guy over there poked it and it got infected."

Contradiction gazed at it,a plan seeming to formulate behind his eyes."this is a simple fix, would you like my,attack."

Cynder tilted her head in confusion,"Your what."

Contradiction suddenly started, if you could even call it that his mouth tightened while his eyes only widened a fraction, after realizing his mistake, he apologized."I am sorry, is that not the word."

Spyro chuckled "I think you mean help."

Nodding at Spyro, he turned back to Cynder, with the same calming smile."would you like my help."

Cynder rolled her eyes playfully sarcasm dripping from her voice," no I want my eye to fester and get worse."

Contradiction rolled his eyes in response, Cynder wasn't sure if it was at her words, or once again mimicking her actions, he began lifting a paw, and setting it on her injured eye, she felt a small trace of energy. She couldn't tell if it was magical, but it began entering the area around her eye. As it seeped into her skull she felt a warm prescience, it seeped deep into her head making her vision swim in a white haze, suddenly she felt a trace of something behind it.

she froze,it was an immense power, originating from an even more overwhelming source. But just as quickly as she started to relax into it,it was gone his paw setting back in the ground.

"Your eye is healed."

Cynder blinked it open, not feeling any more tears building up from stuffiness. She smiled at him turning to Spyro, who's face was pricelessly shocked as her eye was now back to normal.

"How did you do that."

"I can explain on the way." It will take a while for you to understand."

Spyro nodded, turning on his heels he beckoned Sparx forward."lead the way."

Sparx shifted slightly before shrugging In indifference and taking the lead."don't say I didn't warn you."

As Spyro and Cynder fell behind him, contradiction hung back, his eyes trailing both dragons forms as they put little distance between himself, and them,before muttering slowly,"yes don't said he didn't."

Okay that's the end of chapter 2 chapter three might take a while like I said before,work,work,work when I get off I plan to write more and then later I'll upload 3 proabably next week. I hope you all have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, I wasn't planning for this one to be put up so late.but I was really focusing on other things in the future I'll try harder to stick to date, meaning don't expect the next update till next week proabably Wednesday. As for right now enjoy this new chapter of you need to correct me on anything or have questions just leave a comment I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. (Disclaimer I don't own Spyro the dragon.)

As Spyro and Cynder fell behind him, contradiction hung back, his eyes trailing both dragons forms as they put little distance between himself, and them,before muttering slowly,"yes don't said he didn't."

They began walking through the dark forest, a quick explanation from contradiction, who the group simply began calling "contra." Talked about his powers in detail not only could he manipulate space and energy, but he could also relinquish some of his own power as he did on Cynder,not only could he use that but gravity as well.

spyro made sure to get a demonstration later, because Spyro wasn't sure how a dragon could do this, but looking at him.

Spyro was almost certain he wasn't one. Or either a very muscular mix His scales were smooth, and leathery like a Komodo dragon, his muscles rippled beneath the tough skin.

from the back of his arms, horns stuck out of his elbows, almost sticking Spyro for walking to close, so he kept his distance. Kind of like the dragon they now walked with, he was interesting, but even his active answers felt distant, like something else was preoccupying his head, his voice conveyed a deeper understanding of things.

And although he messed up in his grammar, a few times, any of the three correcting him, Spyro could honestly say he never met any being quite like him, he exuded power,but his actions were meek, he spoke softly and his voice still boomed at a bearable level.he was a walking contradiction his name fit him perfectly.

as they walked deeper into the increasingly dark forest, Sparx leading the way, hanging back slightly to hear what was being said, spyro found out that not only could contra move the sets of stars on his wings and stomach but he could brighten it as well. Almost giving off the same light Sparx did, in the cold night, it was reassuring, not that Spyro was scared of the dark. It just made things easier avoiding trees and bushes altogether, spyro suddenly felt tired as dawn began to break the horizon, they had traveled a great distance leaving the forest behind and had entered a valley of tall grass, surrounded by a large river, Cynder had smirked at being right.

So the group decided to rest in the early morning light, deciding it was better to travel in the dark, so they would wait for darkness, avoiding the heat of the day with no shade to block them. They headed for the river.cynder walking along side contra while Sparx and Spyro led the way.

"Hey contra are you any good at hunting or fishing.""Exceedingly."

"Good I'm starving and since your new, how about you get us something to eat."Contra glanced at her out the corner of his eye,"you look like a healthy female, why can't you catch your own.""Well over here the males like to do things for females, you know being nice and all that."Sounds stupid."

"But its a necessity, goes back generations, why if you didn't, I think I might have to ditch you out here."Contra, having picked up on her sarcasm easily, rolled his eyes, changing his direction to the east slightly.

"Ok bye."

"Wait I was just joking."Cynder couldn't help giggling at his behavior. Once you got past his powerfully cold exterior he wasn't so bad. He had even managed getting Sparx to laugh a few times. Safe to say everyone had warmed up to him.

Cynder wasn't sure how he would be received upon entering warfang, but at least he would have friends now. As they neared the edge of the river.the rising sun, accompanied by the roaring of the river, were comforting feelings.Sliding onto her belly, cool grass beneath her, Cynder once again looked to contra, as he trotted past her to the waters edge.

He stuck a paw into it almost experimentally, before lowering his neck. and began drinking fervently from it.

Sparx began hovering near his head "someone's thirsty."

Contra, raising his head as he finished, water dripping from his chin answered."walking all night with no food or water will do that to you."

Sparx agreed diving head first into the water, with a soft splash he began drinking as well.

Contra turned to spyro who had his head completely submerged underneath the rushing water, curiously walking over to him, he waited till he resurfaced, with a loud inhale, to speak.

"I was going to pull you out I thought you were taking your own life."

Spyro laughed,"no, nothing like that,I just wanted to see if there were any fish down there."

Contra stiffened slightly,"were there any."

Spyro shook his head, this waters to deep, I couldn't see to the bottom."

Contra smiled, "I would stand back then."

Spyro was about to ask him why as contra began focusing on the water his paw rose into the air, he matched its speed to the waters.

Waving it back and forth, almost ceremoniously. Suddenly as he halted his paw, the rushing water slowed, to an instant stop.

Contra flipped his paw upside down, so the underside was facing the sky, before raising it slowly.

The water began to gush into the air, quickly abandoning the banks that held it, and launching into the air suspended, as if the water droplets hung on strings.

Spyro felt his jaw loosen at the sight before him. The entire river was floating in front of him the huge wall of water hanging preciously.

Turning to contra Spyro was at a loss for words, while the drake only smirked at his expression. "What you said you wanted a demonstration earlier."

Spyro turned his head to the river to contra and back again, "I didn't even know things like this were possible."

Contra's smirk widened " if your done could you guys pick out your fish now."

Spyro balked inside the water he could see fish swimming around but they were nearer the cooler bottom.

Some large and small fish were now put on display, spyro looked at contra who nodded Spyro walked up to the water looking down into the now empty hole that the river had carved into the land.

He froze seeing all the way to the bottom of the damp hole.in the early morning light, before raising his head and snatching a fish that hadn't seen him approach. Flinging it down onto the ground he saw its gills struggling to find much needed water so he put it out of its misery.

"Another."

Spyro turned back around seeing multiple large fish seemingly unaware they weren't underground any longer.Still freely swimming Spyro decided to grab a few more, once a pile had been made. contra lowered his paw slowly, allowing the water to continue flowing by.

Sitting down beside Cynder who had once again started a fire. She shared a look with him. Both of them were dumb struck, as was Sparx who hovered nearby.

As contra turned towards them, Cynder noticed him, noticing their strange looks.

"What."

Cynder balked almost laughing at his cluelessness, "how is that possible, I've never met a dragon who could do anything close to what you just did."

Spyro interjected, "what element is that."

Contra padded over snatching a fish from the already big pile, running a stick through it and placing it near the fire he responded his monotone voice more chilling than before, "as I said before, I am a force of nature."Spyro wasn't satisfied, and as he shared another look between he Cynder and Sparx, he could see they weren't either.

Sparx, seeing neither of the other two wanted to invade his personal space with questions, began hovering in contras vision near his face, immideatly taking on the roll of investigator.

"Well what exactly does that mean again contra, and no I'm not talking about being like fire."

Contra pondered the question his eyes never leaving Sparx, in the same unblinking trance, before Suddenly responding.

"Sparx that is all I can say, i cannot describe, what you wouldn't comprehend."

"How do you know I couldn't comprehend it, you've known me a day."

Contra smirked,"a night actually."

Sparx shrugged his shoulders, flying close, into contra's face, "ohh so you learn a few big words then turn on me huh."Contra also shrugged, "I will explain in due time bug, now please I'm hungry.Before Sparx could further question, the now cooked fish was lifted to contras mouth, he began opening his maw before glancing at Cynder, and for some reason handed it to her.

Cynder smiled greatly at that replying."so you do have a heart."

Contra grabbed another fish gingerly placed it on his stick, and once again placed it near the fire.

"Sharing of food is customary."

Dropping the subject, Spyro rolled his eyes at that." Believe me, these two wouldn't know anything about that."Cynder's eyes widened in fake shock,"that's not true Sparx shared his germs with me just yesterday."

Spyro laughed, steadying his breathing he began sticking a fish on a stick.

Sparx began picking berries off any of the nearby bushes shouted back."Well you shared your evil with the world,so that makes us even."

Cynder took a bite of fish, chewing softly into the well cooked,stringy meat.

"Twue Bwuht yeouhr doorwghrtin abnour."

Sparx finished off a berry with a loud slurp,returning to the group with five or six berries,held preciously to his chest."What was that I can't understand you dirty carnivores with your mouth full."

Cynder finished her piece with a loud gulp, aimed at Sparx. Who shudders at the snapping bones,

"I said you breath could kill just as many, I wouldn't be to quick to point out someone else's mistakes."

"Sparx rolled his eyes finishing another berry dramatically," okay when we get back to warfang,we'll see how many drop dead,at the sight or smell of who."Cynder began picking at her teeth with the stick."with the way you boast I'm sure it won't be me."

Sparx picked up a plump berry holding it up to his mouth, "Well I'm sure people would rather hear me boast, than your excuses."Contra turned to spyro tuning out the two arguing beings,"do they always bicker like this."

Spyro chuckled lightly, "your lucky this is one of their good days." Contra nodded,taking a ginger bite of his own fish,instead of speaking with his mouth full,he swallowed lightly,"what did Sparx mean, by shared her evil with this world."

Spyro gave him a curious glance at saying "this world,"but overlooked it, as he didn't know the language well yet."Well... you should probably ask Cynder yourself."Contra didn't even glance at Spyro,as Sparx began chasing Cynder, pelting her with berries around the valley, or Cynder chasing Sparx whenever he ran out of ammo it quickly turned the other way around.

"She seems occupied at the moment."

Spyro rubbed the ground nervously, he didn't want to make Cynder sound bad, but she was busy right now, maybe he would just smooth things over."When Cynder was still in her egg, her, along with hundreds of other eggs were in danger, during the full eclipse, the guardian temple,where hatchlings were supposed to be kept safe, was attacked.

Contra still didn't move only his eyes followed Cynder and Sparx as they raced further away, their shouts dying in the distance.

"And all of the eggs were smashed except cynder's egg, and mine."

No response.

Spyro decided to lean forward,to try and catch contras eye, for a reaction of any kind."Cynder's egg was taken far away, to a place called the well of souls, which is a place where on the full eclipse convexity, this worlds strongest element, is shot into the sky like a beam."

Taking a steadying breath, as he felt the familiar anger boiling at the story, Spyro continued. "And cynder was pushed in, she was corrupted by it, through no fault of her own."

"She was being controlled by the dark master, who we destroyed, only a couple days before we met you."

That warranted a glance, in his direction.that split second stare sent shivers through spyro, he could only describe it as it felt like being an insect in the eye of a god, something about his eyes, the power they radiated.

"That isn't what I asked."

Spyro once again felt his heartbeat increase, once again caused by the dominant aura of contra, something Spyro picked up on in his night of knowing contra was that he changed periodically,sometimes he was genuine other times distant It had happened so frequently it was almost like he was set to a clock.

most moments though he was completely calm.during their walk last night Sparx had screamed,as a boar charged past. and contra hadn't flinched at either, while Spyro and Cynder had,

it was like he never felt in danger, like nothing could hurt him, but like right now he had the ability to display other emotions. Spyro guesses he just chose not to... most of the time."Well while under the influence of the dark master and convexity...Cynder killed a lot of people."

No reaction.

"But I helped save her from him,and now she's changed."

No response.

"Sigh. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

No response.

Spyro heard the cracklings of the flame on the fish he'd forgotten about,

quickly snatching the stick away he softy layered the fish in ice, trying to cool the meat a little bit where it had burned.Slightly annoyed he turned his eyes back on contra "Well aren't you gonna say anything."

Spyro had imagined his voice sounding a little tougher than that, In his mind.

Contra opened his mouth to speak, then seemed to decide against it and was quiet taking another ginger bite of his fish.Spyro also took a bite, not at all liking how that had turned out. But what could he do it was all ready done.Swallowing he turned his eyes to where Cynder and Sparx were, it seemed Sparx had slipped cynder's grasp more than once, allowing him to have a bigger gap between them as he dove into the tall grass. Cynder following right after.

"I could tell she had a history like that, a warriors intuition is never wrong."

Spyro almost choked on his fish, coughing it down he turned his eyes back to contra, who had set the fish down, as if he didn't like the taste anymore.

"Wait, seriously."

Contra continued, not stopping his train of thought."But you know what they say,"now his eyes met Spyros his head pivoting slowly his much longer neck throwing Spyro into the shade beneath him, to look directly into Spyro eyes, once again he felt like an insect.

"Birds of a feather, flock together."

Spyro felt his throat tighten immediately, if his beat any faster he was sure he would break a rib. He didn't know why this scared him so much,but he found his voice again, although it sounded meek next to contra's booming one.

"Well to save the world from falling into chaos I had to."

Contra's eyes only seemed to narrow more his penetrating white irises, shrinking to the characteristic, reptilian slit.

"What do you mean,"the world from falling apart."

Spyro felt like he'd made a very grave mistake, but he pushed on finding his strength.

"The dark master tried to destroy the planet, a beast called the destroyer,was supposed to make a ring of fire around the planet, it succeeded, but we stoped it from destroying the planet."

Spyro breathed a sigh of relief as contra turned his eyes away from him to the sky above the sun had moved to almost the middle of the sky now, it was about noon.

"It's hot,I'm going to swim."

Spyro froze, that was all he had to say. Nothing about that story had warranted his curiosity.

But then again spyro did tell him almost everything. The basics had definitely been covered.

Spyro watched as the large male slid easily into the water his head disappearing after a moment of strong kicks.

Spyro turned back to the fire that had gone out, he hadn't even realized it, contra had really put the pressure on him.

Spyro mentally slapped himself silly, contra hadn't even tried very hard for answers, and he had cracked. He knew he should've remained quiet.

His stomach turning with anger he let it build up then spit a fireball into the dying flames, which re-ignited it instantly.

His fish had grown cold, he considers putting it back in the flames but chose against it. His appetite had long since left.

Pushing himself to his paws as Cynder and Sparx raced back he tried to put on a friendly smile, not wanting the others to know just yet what had happened.

Sparx darted behind his brother again, replaying the scene from yesterday.

Spyro didn't really have the energy for it and moved out of the way telling him to "deal with it himself."

Sparx had only yelled again as Cynder dove at him chasing him off before going to Spyros side.

"Hey."

"Hey"

Spyro felt uncomfortable he couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Where's contra."

"Swimming."

"Oh sounds like fun we should join him."

Right now spyro didn't even want to see the strange star filled dragon, shaking his head he told Cynder she should go without him.

Cynder looked into Spyro's eyes seeing he was distressed she sat down by him, much to Spyros dismay.

"What's wrong spy."

Spyro couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname she had given him.deciding it was best to come clean he spoke to her.

"Me and contra were talking, and he asked about what Sparx meant, you know, when he said you were evil."

Cynder's lovely green eyes instantly darkened to a rough forest green.

"You told him about my past didn't you."

Spyro nodded, feeling his stomach flip, he wanted to throw up as Cynder guessed for herself, but he kept himself composed.

"I'm sorry Cynder but he wanted to know and I didn't think he would react like-"

"Wait"Cynder cut him off,"react like what."

Spyro felt his knees weaken, so he dropped to his haunches hoping Cynder hadn't seen.

"He was just silent then he said he suspected you had a past, then he said, birds of a feather flock together."

Spyro flinched as he saw a spark of anger appear in her green eyes, forest green was back to its vibrant gem colored self.

"What right does he have to say that to you."

Spyro felt his heart drop. Already knowing he couldn't stop her, he instead chose to ask her in advance.

"Are you gonna yell at him when he comes back up."

"Your damn right I am, who does he think he is. Just because he has stars in his wings doesn't mean he's gods gift he's lucky I don't kick his ass."

Spyro shook his head instantly at that. Not wanting things to escalate that far.

Cynder passed to the waters edge looking down into blue pearlescent water.

Spyro ran up beside her looking down too. He didn't see anything.

It had been about five minutes, did something happen to him down there, Spyro hoped so,not because he wanted him dead, glancing at Cynder, just for his sake.

They waited, spyro prepared himself to dive in after him as another 10 minutes slipped by.

But as he was about to lunge in, the water before him burst into the open air shaking his eyes free of water, Spyro saw contra emerge from the water, completely soaked.

He pulled himself over the rim of the edge, his back legs, pushing himself onto the dry land.

Cynder didn't wait a second before she was on him, as he stood to his full height, he glanced at her, as she neared him.

He sat down on his haunches exhaling a deep breath, he still seemed to have been holding.

"Hey, where do you get off trying to put Spyro down he saved this planet from total destruction, which in case you didn't know it, includes your sorry ass."

Cynder's verbal lashing didn't even seem to warrant his attention as he slowly began drying himself off using his starry night sky wings to fan himself.

"Hey I'm talking to you, it's not polite to not answer back."

Spyro felt himself cringe, as Cynder was given the same silent treatment he was.

Spyro held his ground this time under contras stare although on the inside he was quivering, on the outside his face was as solid as contra's.

"Contra."

Cynder's stern voice finally seemed to register in his head as he lowered his gaze down onto Cynder, who unlike Spyro looked back unafraid.

"What."

Cynder froze."What" oh so now he was going to play stupid, fine Cynder could do that all day.

"Don't act like you didn't hear what I said."

"I'm more interested in figuring out why your angry."

Oh he made a very grave mistake, after this. he would know why she was upset.

"Listen up, you pig headed idiot, spyro told me you tried to insult us."

Contra stopped fanning himself as his skin was sufficiently dry, and turned fully to Cynder the sun behind him threw Cynder into his shadow almost consuming her in it.

"I said birds of a feather flock together, where is the insult."

"After Spyro told you what I did, you said that, spyro is nothing like me, he didn't kill people just for fun, because he wasn't corrupted like me,dumbass."

"So neither of you are murderers."

Cynder choked on her next words, at the truth of his statement, she had definitely murdered a lot of people in her time as the terror of the skies.

Spyro had too.But for a different reason, he was correct, she just didn't like the blunt way he had said it.

Cynder shook her head "look we are, but who are you to just point it out like that. You should be thanking him.

"I didn't say it in a disrespectful way," contras eyes turned to spyro his paw lifted waving him over.

Spyro quickly made his way closer, standing before contra he met his eyes up close trying to hold his gaze.

"Spyro I didn't know you would be offended by my comment, I apologize.

Spyro felt his eyes widen in shock, he hadn't expected him to do that, spyro had expected to see that wrath he could feel bottled up in his aura.

"It's fine... I should actually be the one apologizing, I guess I was just being overly sensitive."

Spyro and contra locked gazes, both of them nodding in acceptance of the others apology.

Cynder having seen the apology let out a soft sigh her beak losing the disapproving scowl for a soft smile.

"There,was that so hard."

Spyro smiled," wow Cynder your turning into me, usually I break up you and Sparx."

"Oh please I do that for fun, it's funny when you think you have control of a situation though."

Spyro laughed, creating a lighter feeling in the air, turning to contra he noticed the dragon hadn't taken his attention off the two.

and though his face was solid, he could see amusement dancing in his eyes at the two's back and forth.

"Contra, how can you hold your breath for so long."

Contra's eyes blinked open in surprise.

"I can hold it much longer than that, but I didn't really have to worry about that."

He shifted his left shoulder working a kink in it almost distractedly.

"I was walking around at the bottom of the river."

Spyro and Cynder balked at that.

Cynder straightened up trying to match his height and failing.

"What's it like."

"Come down and see."

Spyro instantly wanted to go, he could only imagine what the rushing water would look like that far down.

Cynder voiced her approval too, looking around Spyro saw Sparx come hurtling toward them.

"Hey, what happened Cynder,I wasn't done tormenting you yet."

"Save it for another time were going to the bottom of the river."

"What"

Rolling his eyes, contra just said "follow me" turning back to the water he dove in Cynder followed instantly, diving after him, spyro grabbed onto Sparx, "hold onto me."

Sparx yell was cut off, as Spyro felt the cold rushing water submerge him, as he dove in,using his wings to help propel him faster.he caught up to Cynder quickly,and beyond her. he could see the tail of contra, disappearing into the darker blue waters below.

Following after him,Spyro flinched down beside Cynder, his lungs burned and the pressure around him was manageable,but uncomfortable,as he looked up seeing the top of the raging water at least a hundred feet above.

The current down here was strong, he was using all of his strength to hold onto Sparx and hold his breath and stay in the relative area they were all in.

his eyes turned to contra who was focusing his energy it seemed like the glittering stars on his body glowed brighter,so bright,Spyro shut his eyes momentarily as contra raised both paws together in a circular shape, before smashing them together.

suddenly the air around them was pushed away. Spyro felt a powerful shockwave push out, holding the water around them back, Leaving only muddy dirt beneath Spyros paws,as he inhaled hard. His lungs screamed for more. But he could only take in a little at a time.

Cynder's breathing was also ragged. But know one coughed harder than Sparx who's breathing was so ragged he coughed up water.

Only contra patiently waited for them all to regain their breathing.

Already gazing around, at all the underwater life swimming past them.as Spyro regained his breathing.

he joined contra pulling Sparx up onto the top of his head, as his breathing cleared up. Freeing his paw up, he walked over to Cynder helping her up.

She thanked him, still coughing slightly, before her mouth dropped open in awe, of the surrounding world. Above them only 8 feet, were numerous fish all swimming by, the fish seemed to realize the Anomaly, and skirted the bubble at all cost.

Beyond that were other numerous plants hugging the walls and growing like crazy with all the sunlight and water they could get.

It was amazing, spyro had never seen anything like this before, in his life.

Turning to contra, who smirked at all there shocked and awed faces, spyro smiled thanking him.

"Oh please this is easy, I've done this inside volcanoes."

Spyro could only imagine what that would be like, nothing near as beautiful,and 30 times as hot.

Sparx coughing subsided, but his soaked wings, wouldn't allow him to fly.

Spyro grabbed him and began blowing warm air into his wings, like any good brother would.

Once Sparx took to the air Spyro moved freely, he walked from one side to the other, the bubble was pretty spacious,allowing Spyro to move 5 feet in either direction.

And the ceiling could be reached only if he stretched his wings out on his back legs, it was very spacious down here.

Cynder poked the water barrier, as her paw passed through into the water around her, it began waving wildly in the strong current.

A tender laugh escaped her,at the sight,before retracting her now wet arm,and shook it off.

"Contra this is amazing, I've never seen anything like this before."

Contra shook of the mud from the bottom of his pads. "You think this is amazing follow me."

Turning around, so he faced upstream, contra began to lead them north, into the stronger currents, instead of away, spyro didn't mind either way.

He noticed wherever contra moved the bubble followed, contra went from the left wall to the right it followed, so everyone had to make sure they stayed within the confines of the bubble.

As they moved upstream more light from the sun began pouring down, probably due to them hitting an incline as the river went upwards, bringing them closer to the surface.

Spyro could see why contra had stayed under so long, various different fish swam by in schools, following the current, and were giving the 3 walking dragons,and 1 dragonfly strange looks. Spyro saw colorful fish,and plain fish.

Some fish that defied his imagination, new and unseen to him spyro didn't want to leave.

And didn't for a good hour.

Until they reached the waters end. Only less than a mile ahead the water rode up, straight to the surface.

"Contra what's at the end down there."

Cynder's voice echoed off the bubble. Her voice being heard twice to three times by all the inhabitants.

"A waterfall."

Sparx now flew up ahead to contra.

"Wait what did this waterfall look like."y'know, like we're that a lot of say, cheetah villages,near it."

Contra turned his gaze on Sparx his own voice reverberating of the bubble and causing minor ripples along the surface, it was a beautiful sight.

"What's a cheetah."

Sparx smiled clapping contra on his shoulder."that's all the answer I needed to hear buddy."

Spyro now curious walked faster his tail having slipped out of the circle catching up with the three being contra, Cynder on his left, and Sparx on his right.

spyro went up under Sparx, at the front, he turned to ask his brother a question.

"Hey Sparx why does that matter if there's a cheetah village."

"Well spyro my naive little brother it's because I would rather not be cooked alive."

"See when I was out looking for you guys,I got lost pretty bad."

Cynder shook her head in mock shame."why am I not surprised."

Sparx shushed her loudly, voice unnecessarily loud, spyro covered his ear closest to the wall, as his brothers voice reverberated sounding like bees in anger.

"Sparx shut up."

"Fine just let me continue without interrupting."

Not waiting for a reply he continued.

"So I got lost in some forest looking for you two fatties, when low and behold guess what happens."

Cynder once again piqued up from contras other side, even though he couldn't see her he could feel the sarcasm dripping off her fangs.

"You finally realized your talents were better suited elsewhere, and married prowlus, but when time came for your honey moon. You got scared realizing you wouldn't be able to compete with that big, fat cheetah di-

"SHHHHUUHHSSSH"

This time Spyros head felt like bees were in it,as he stopped walking,the constant buzzing went away after only a minute or so.

Contra seeing Spyros pain,stopped and waited for him to recover.

"Sparx I didn't know you were a homosexual."

Sparx glare was back 10 fold as he flew into contras face unafraid.

"That's because I'm not dummy, geez do you believe everything you hear."

"Well, you're always commenting on how other males look, it just clicked in my head when Cynder suggested it."

"Yeah Sparx it's okay, you don't have to worry, we won't judge you."

Turning on Cynder, Sparx flipped her the middle finger before turning back to contra."look I'm trying to build Spyro up, brotherly love, nothing more nothing less."

Contra turned to spyro who was dying of laughter, before looking back to Sparx, and shrugging his shoulders, a smirk stretching on his face.

"Oh please Spyro's an idiot look just let me finish," he said wth a pointed look at Cynder who only stuck out her tongue in response.

Spyro re joined them staying on his feet not wanting to muddy the bottom of his underbelly.

"So, A week goes by,I haven't seen you two anywhere an I've gone up and down every path and trail for 100 miles around the area I last saw you two."

He flew higher so that all could see him, even contra had to tilt his head a little to see.

"So I run out of supplies, the area I was at was completely barren, kinda like Cynder.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Sparx rolled his eyes and continued. "So I run smack into this waterfall and start drinking from it. When suddenly hundreds of cheetahs, I kid you not."

"Started charging at me screaming about some sacred waterfall. I was just gonna talk my way out, but Spears can't really talk back."

"So I ran away and they followed me, would you believe it, for 3 days."

Cynder yawned loudly,"that's it."

Sparx snorted,before flying down into her face again."wouldn't expect someone who's used blood baths as excitement, to appreciate a good story."

Cynder chomped her teeth in his direction, and Sparx flew away,out of reach. Hovering near the top of the bubble.

"A Lady's gotta get her kicks somehow."

Cynder began walking forward, to the edge of the bubble, Spyro and contra,staying in place.

Spyro snorted in a huff really wishing Cynder didn't joke like

that.

"Girls right."

Spyro looked up at contra who didn't even appear to hear what he had said, his eyes were directly on Cynder not glaring but the air inside the bubble definitely seemed to heat up.

And his body was stiff,Well more than usual.

Spyro poked him in his side "hey you alright."

Contra slowly focused his eyes, they returned from slits, back to circular pupils.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Continuing forward Spyro sat in confusion, until the water once again,at his tail forced him ahead, jogging to catch up.

He slowed beside contra casting the larger male a concerned look but contra stayed forward.

Not even sparing him a glance.

Spyro decided he would keep straight to, they were almost out anyway.

"Hey look guys."

Spyros head turned swiftly as did cynder's while contra slow and controlled neck turned around.

Sparx was pointing back at the river before them from wall to wall it was at least 17 to 30 feet wide and looking up to anywhere from 50 to 100 feet deep depending where you were.

But aside from fish Spyro couldn't see anything special, only a few schools of fish going downstream.

"Come On Spyro don't tell me you don't see it."

Raising his brows in confusion Spyro shrugged.

"Contra come on man you have to see it."

Contra didn't move only his eyes flickered from wall to wall searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"What are you talking about."

Sparx turned his back on both of them facing the entire open channel before turning around pointing to Cynder, "it's a perfect representation of cynder's vagina."

Spyro instantly held his laughter deep down inside him, not wanting to laugh at the crude joke,but finding it funny all the same.

Contra cracked a smirk beside him, as he looked from wall to wall. Admiring the width.

Cynder's face contorted in rage only for a moment, before reverting back to a calmly controlled expression that said, "you fucked up."

Reaching down she picked up the tiniest yellow pebble on the ground holding it up, so that everyone could see "oh Sparx honey it's look like your dick fell off again."

Not able to hold it anymore Spyro died of laughter falling on his side, and holding his ribs. Contra's body shook, beside him from holding in his laughter, at Sparx priceless face.

Cynder proudly threw the pebble at him which hit him in the chest roughly.

"Think before you talk shit."

Contra couldn't help a tiny laugh that escaped his mouth, as he turned around shaking his head, at the two of them.

"Come on were almost there."

At contras command they all got back to their feet.

Sparx threw the tiny pebble at the back of cynder's head before pushing forward.

As they reached the end of the river Spyro could hear the waterfall pounding above, and see the disruption it was causing, in the water, it was huge.

Contra turned right heading for the shore as they inclined up to the surface,the bubble they were in met open air.

Allowing them to walk clean and dry out onto the surface, before he dropped it down allowing the bubble to close up. The water taking back the empty space with a loud swoosh,It had taken them roughly two hours maybe more to get from their previous spot to here.

So he wasn't surprised when he saw contra curl up on the grass near the shore. Sparx darted off in a rage near the forest nearby. Turning back to contra who had closed his eyes and was breathing deeply, made Spyro think.

Holding that bubble up must have taken a lot of energy, spyro wasn't sure if it was physical elemental or some other kind of power but, it was amazing.

Cynder came up beside him elbowing his side lightly.

"Hey I'm gonna go wash off this mud okay."

Spyro nodded wanting to clean himself up to he joined her.

"Sorry about Sparx he can be an idiot sometimes."

"Oh spyro please I can handle him no problem."

Spyro smiled rinsing his paws of the mud, he saw the clear water turning muddy underneath the surface as it sank down to the bottom.

He turned back to Cynder not able to help himself from staring as she dipped under completely and re surfaced, her black scales shimmering in the sunlight.

Spyro felt his mouth go dry as her form was completely outlined in water giving her beautiful body an alluring look.

Turning away quickly as dirty thoughts entered his head he stuck his rear half under water. Better safe than sorry.

A small smile parted his Lips at his behavior,it was quick thinking,not like the cold water was doing him any favors though.

Turning and deciding to swim further out, he set his paws to go towards the waterfall, paddling strongly the thundering roar almost deafened him.

He looked up, the waterfall had to be at least 200 feet tall. Surrounded by a mountain. The rock wall the water fell down was dark, it was worn,probably from the water eroding into it over time.

Spyro dove under completely, letting the cool waves roll over him, it felt so good he decided to stay under as long as he could,a test if nothing else, five minutes later he was gasping to the surface.

His lungs were ablaze from the severe lack of oxygen.opening his maw he allowed the necessary air to flood into his lungs.

He couldn't even hear his own breath as he inhaled. The waterfall so loud that it drowned out his own thoughts.

Swimming away toward the middle of the river, he glanced around no longer seeing Cynder.

As he gazed around everywhere and still didn't see her,he turned toward the shore.

Cynder was laying almost side by side with contra,so close their scales almost touched. Spyro felt a rage burning inside him he'd never felt before.

And he didn't know why. Cynder was free to make her own choices. Except he should be her choice, right? Spyro couldn't fight back the bile that rose in his throat seeing her laughing at something he said.

Frowning, he began padding toward the shore. Swiftly matching the speed of the surrounding fish.

He pedaled to shore, not really knowing what he would do when he got there, his head was swimming in rage, and jealousy? He wasn't sure.

All he knew was he needed to get over there. Shaking his scales of the water as he dragged his claws onto dry land, he paused, what was he doing.

Cynder was allowed to do what she wanted, he hadn't even made a move on her yet.

Yet here he was charging to stop her from what,talking,he retreated casting his own body down on the sand far away from the two.

He cringed slightly, his pulse speeding up,as he heard there conversation.

"So, how did you learn how to do that trick."

"I fell into a volcano after I lost a fight, here's the scar to prove it."

"Wow, so your not so different than us after all eh."

"Cynder, different doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Oh really,you would have to be a lot different,After all we are murders."

"Cynder, if I'm being honest you don't behave at all like a murderer, at least not the ones I knew."

"Oh and how did they act."

"Well for one they lacked, feminine charm, always looked for a fight, and always sought out ways to advance their powers."

"Wow, did you, the mighty contra, actually give me a compliment."

"What does that mean."

"Mighty? Oh I forgot your still learning it me-"

"No,the other one...compliment."

"Oh, it means you tell someone, something nice about them self."

"Oh, well if that's how you wanna take it."

Spyro heard a soft smack,and assumed she shoved his shoulder playfully, Contra had spoken in a very sarcastic manner after all.

"Come on you were just getting me to like you again."

"The bubble wasn't enough."

"Mmm,the bubble was okay,a little boring for my taste."

"You can't even do that, and that's only a river, there are much better places besides that to go."

"You'll have to show me one day."

"Agreed."

Spyro felt his heart stop cold at those words, was he already to late to get Cynder. Shaking his head in anger he set a goal for himself."

After they got to warfang he would tell her. I till then he would have to move faster, be more persistent.

Smiling at his plan he decided to get straight into it rising up he approached the duo, Cynder turning around to face him.

"Ohh Spyro,hey what's up."

Spyro noticed contra nod in his direction, any other time he would have smiled,ANY other time.but now he held his smile back.

"Cynder would you like to help me gather sticks."

"Yeah sure."

Spyro's smile returned instantly. This was how it was meant to be.

"Hey contra, wanna come."

Spyro felt his blood boil at cynder's request, but sighed in relief as contra spoke.

"Sorry Cynder I'm exhausted, I'm sure you'll find good sticks without me."

"Oh your no fun. A little bubble and your worn out."

Contras response was a sleepy nod,laying his head back down,he almost instantly fell asleep.

Cynder giggled turning to spyro and nodding in the direction she wanted to go.

Following suit Spyro and Cynder made there way through the dense forest,not entirely sure where Sparx had gone, spyro kept an eye out for him.

Once they reached a suitable part, they began picking up all the necessary amount of sticks they would need.

Night was coming, in little more than an hour,the sun would soon set behind the trees,in about an hour.

The fading light made cynder's scales shimmer,he was sure his did too,but he was more focused on Cynder.

Reaching down Spyro picked up a funny looking stick,it was soft and smelled strange.

"Hey Cynder what kinda tree you think this came off of."

"Spyro,you need to put that down."

"Why it's just a regular o'l stick."

"Spyro it's a snake."

Looking down,he pulled the rest of the stick free.He saw a glimmer of eyes on the soft scales creature,as it turned towards him,his heart dropped.

His wrist reacted on its own,flinging the snake as hard as he could.He heard a fading snake hiss as it landed more than 10 feet away.

Cynder giggled at his scared expression,"So we face down malefore,and your scared of a snake."

Spyro smiled shrugging,"malefore couldn't poison us with one bite."

Cynder smiled,etting some of her own poison coat her tongue,"you've got more than just snakes to worry about."

Spyro rolled his eyes,"as many times as you've accidentally sprayed me,I think I'm immune."

Cynder laughed, reaching for another stick, adding it to her new, neat pile."remember that time when I sprayed you during a fight,and you started yelling so bad the grumblings ran away."

Spyro smirked,remembering that day all too well."a crazed purple dragon is a scary sight."

Gathering a suitable bundle as the sky darkened even more. They decided to head back to the waterfall,when they arrived they saw Sparx floating near contra speaking while the large dragon seemed to be only half interested.

As they broke through the forest and the grass turned to sand, they drew the attention of both.

Who stopped whatever they had been talking about instantly,setting down the sticks they started a fire.

Cynder insisting Spyro flamed it.

Flat out refusing to herself, spyro shrugged,arranging the sticks in a suitable form,for wind to give it some oxygen.

Spyro blew a steady flame onto it igniting it instantly,the wood crackled as it burned, making a thick grey smoke,that Spyro had to lean back to avoid.

Everyone settled down even Sparx, not wanting to let silence be the only noise they shared, spyro turned to Sparx.

"Hey Sparx where do you go earlier."

"Well mom, if you must know,I was looking for some berries."

"Find any."

"You would think so, I mean this place is next to a waterfall, but it's picked clean."

"Strange."

Cynder poked her head up at that,"yeah, speaking of food what are we gonna eat."

Spyro smirked already knowing where this was going,"Well since it's your day to hunt Cynder,you decide."

Cynder frowned in fake sadness."but spyro you didn't catch anything on your day."

"An asteroid blew up in the atmosphere,that doesn't get me a little slack."

"You know the rules."

"Sighing Spyro nodded, rising to his paws he began to pad away, when contra rose up."

"Mind if I come with you spyro I slept enough as it is."

"Oh yeah sure."

Spyro was happy to have any company in the dark forest before him, turning around he saw the larger male stretch, hearing his back pop, spyro winced.

But contras face didn't change at all,he simply turned towards Spyro, and began walking into the forest.

Spyro followed not really knowing where would be best he turned to contra."Where do you think we should look."

Contra surveyed the landscape, "Well I would say wait back at the falls, but we have a fire going."

Spyro instantly understood, the fresh pool of water was probably a water source for a lot of animals,but a raging fire would definitely ward them off.

"Maybe we should just start walking."

"Agreed."

As Spyro and contra walked a comfortable silence fell between them, spyro didn't feel any of the earlier pressure.

Besides not talking walking with him was somewhat,relaxing,spyro didn't know many males his age,"this must be what it's like."he though silently.

As darkness fell Contra spread his wings, allowing the moving stars,in his wings,to shine, illuminating the dark forest, it wasn't to bright to announce them coming, but it was more than enough for Spyro to see comfortably ahead,spyro couldn't help but look at them. it was like the night sky was living and breathing on his wings and stomach.

Sometimes strange designs worked there way into them, he was sure it was real,but it was just hard to comprehend.

Braking the silence Spyros curiosity got the best of him."Hey contra where are you from, really."

A small sigh escaped contra, so small spyro almost didn't hear it, it sounded, weary?

"The Time is not yet right spyro."

Spyro almost cut him off as he continued.

"I am not a being you've likely ever seen before, or will likely see again once I'm gone."

"Your leaving."

"After my mission is complete,yes."

"What's your mission."

"To protect."

"Protect,What?"

Contra stopped, spyro did to,tuning to take him in fully, spyro noticed his face although serious, had a deeper look to it now,he looked almost,sad.

"Spyro I am a harbinger."

"Of what."

"We shall see."

Continuing his walk,spyro caught up quickly frowning,he was left with more questions than answers.

Spyro and contra walked for what must have been another 30 minutes twisting and weaving between trees. They headed north to start, but upon seeing animal tracks turned east.

Spyro could smell the pungent scent of deer now.they must have been extremely close.

Contra turned his light down fully as they peaked through the oncoming Bushes.

Spyro heard them before he saw them. A small herd, no more than 10 were peacefully eating in a trance like state.

They were down wind, so the deer were still not aware of there presence.

Spyro. Felt a tap on his shoulder. Contra was deadly serious as he whispers into the small space between them."Spyro, sneak around and scare them towards me."

Spyro nodded,"which one are you gonna get."

Contra shrugged back in response."how many do you want."

Spyro smirked at his arrogant statement.even though dragons were skilled hunters, they wouldn't be able to use there wings. In the dense bush.

"Well if possible how about two."

Contra nodded moving over more to the right."consider it done."

Spyro turned left watching his paw placement,avoiding sticks,and fallen leaves he made his way around the deer hoping to stay undetected.

As he worked his way into position he lost sight of contra altogether.

Knowing he was just hiding Spyro held in his breath, before exhaling sharply.

He would roar to scare them towards contra,then it was up to him.

Spyro couldn't help the thrill of joy,hunting gave him.wether in groups or alone.it was proabably genetic.he concluded to himself rising up behind the still oblivious dead, he breathed deeply, exhaling an ear splitting roar and charging forward.

The deer needed no further warning , without looking they bolted towards their death.

Spyro gave chase keeping an eye out for week ones when he heard a blood curling cry. He stopped to look at which deer had fallen when he heard another cry just as chilling. But Spyro hadn't seen any of the deer fall.

They actually raced away with full numbers it seemed.

Spyro called out, was contra crushed in the stampede, fearing the worst he ran where contra had been and didn't find anything.

"Contra are you alright."

His cry went unanswered again. Spyro began making a circle of the whole area.

In the dark he could see pretty well, but even night vision had its limits.

He checked under a bush when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Jumping out he turned on the drake, his heart having jumped at the unexpected contact.

It was contra two deer held firmly in his mouth, one female and the other.was male, even with his mouth full Spyro could see his smirk.

Blushing slightly Spyro yelled at him."Contra don't do that, I thought you got hurt."

Setting down the deer gently he brought his head back up, surprisingly to Spyros eye level smirk never leaving.

"You really thought these creatures would be able to kill me."

Spyro nodded."I've seen how strong some of them can be."

"Well they weren't as strong as me."

"How did you catch them I didn't see any go down."

Contra rose up taking the larger deer and pointing at the smaller one then him.

Spyro got them message picking up the smaller female,contra led him back to the space he had been waiting.

Laying down the deer, he extended his claw allowing a portal to open.

Spyro balked in surprise, still not used to seeing that.

Contra turned to spyro his claw still extended.

"When you roared I made two of these that ran them directly into me."

He drew his other claw across his neck."It was easy after that."

Spyro nodded laying his deer down as well,"how far can you make these portals go."

Contra shrugged as if it was simple."anywhere I wish."

Spyro nodded."how about camp."he said a smile following his words.he really wasn't in the mood to drag this all the way back.

"Of course."

Contra extended his arm once again, the hole was large big enough for contra to walk through comfortably.

On the other side spyro saw Cynder and Sparx.surprisingly talking, he was to far away to hear exact words but it didn't look like there usual talk went. He smiled through the fur in his teeth.

Maybe they wouldn't always be at each other's throats.

Contra stepped through first, and unlike Spyro and Sparx he seemed to not mind the feeling it put on his body.

Spyro frowned before walking through as fast as he could.He shivered at the strange sensation chilling his very bones.And he swore he could feel the dead deer spasm slightly.

He felt the portal close behind him, as he stepped through onto the dry sand.

Following contra he walked side by side with him, up to the fire.when Cynder and Sparx saw them approach they rose up.

A huge smiling lighting up cynder's face."oh yes,I'm starving."

A spyro laid his deer down next to the fire.

He was unprepared for the hug Cynder gave him. He felt his heart warm at the contact,and some deep down part of him hoped contra saw.

When he looked over through the hug he saw the male not even paying attention he was stripping the meat from the deer preparing it to burn.

That deep down part of him frowned. But he banished the thought it wasn't all that bad.

Cynder released him, looking down at the deer, spyro had to admit contra had chosen the best ones, the female he held was plump not so much so, but just the right amount of meat to fill them up.

"These deer are perfect where did you find them."

Spyro waved his paw into the forest behind him."pretty far from here, we spotted deer tracks and followed them to an opening."

Spyro turned to contra,smiling."he caught them both while I scared them towards him."

Contra nodded in confirmation.turning back to face them both he frowned."Could you roast my piece while Sparx and I leave." Sparx who had been poking the deceased deer rose up flying toward contra.

"Why where do you think were going."

"I saw some berries while we were out there I thought you might like to get them."

Sparx flew towards the drake wrapping his neck in a hug."oh man thank you, my stomach has been growling for hours."

As Sparx let go he turned toward Spyro."did you see any out there spyro."

"No, I forgot honestly."

Sparx shrugged."cant even trust your family now a days."

Patting contra on the shoulder, he frowned at Spyro."maybe your just not cut out for this job anymore."

Spyro and contra rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Bringing his deer nearer the fire contra turned his back on it, opening a portal he and Sparx disappeared through the shimmering air closing shut behind them.

Cynder turned on the deer a ravenous look in her eyes."wanna eat it all before he gets back."

Spyro laughed,"why so We can get sent to the bottom of the river without a bubble."

Cynder giggled, ripping off a good sized piece and running a stick through it angling it in the sand,to roast vertically over the fire.

" I don't know it might be worth it,at least we'll die full."

Spyro shrugged,"yeah full of water and regret."

Cynder laughed, setting down beside the flames Spyro joined her bringing his own piece over the flame.

The meat crackled slowly roasting and adding its smell into the air, spyro could feel himself salivating, He hadn't eaten for a day, and this meal would hit the spot.

"Oh this is gonna taste so good." Spyro said leaning over,and grabbing another stick,running a stick through the perfectly diced meat,Cynder had laid on the wooden sticks.

"Your right about that, just the smell alone is tempting."Cynder said poking her stick a little more hogging the flame to her own piece.

Spyro pushes it e on be fair."spyro cooed at her, he hadn't intended for his paw to brush cynder's but it did, and when it did he felt a shock of electricity as her soft scales momentarily rubbed his.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

They both began laughing at themselves,having just apologized at exactly the same time.

Cynder's smile stayed fixed to her face as she looked into Spyros golden eyes, the flames making them sparkle.

Spyro found himself locked in her green eyed gaze, he felt like he was swimming in her eyes,and drowning into them,his breath hitched slightly.

He couldn't pull away,his mind went blank,as he didn't know what to say.

Should he,he knew risking his friendship with her could go two ways, but he wasn't sure if he was ready yet his heart, was in it but his brain was injecting ration thoughts.

What if she doesn't want to.

What if you make things weird.

What if she hates you after.

A long line of thoughts voiced themselves. Forcing Spyro to break his gaze away."Hey Cynder your piece is done."

He didn't know if he imagined the sad sigh as she spoke or if he imagined it."oh,yeah,thanks for noticing."

"No problem."

Cynder took her piece off.Allowing the other two pieces to burn and catch more of the flames.

Cynder began eating beside him, tucking into the meat Spyro thought it smelled even better.

After looking for a minute Cynder smiled breaking him off a delicious appetizer.

He smacked gratefully, which made Cynder giggle lightly,at his antics.

Looking back into her eyes, he puppy dogged for more slightly pouting.

She laughed"No,Spyro yours will be done soon.

Spyro smiled as she laughed, not even being able to compare another sound close to it.

Spyro heard footsteps behind him.turning quickly,his instincts kicking in,he calmed down as the portal closed behind contra and a very happy Sparx.

"Spyro, you should have seen it as many as I could find. I won't go hungry for another week with all these."

Floating down Sparx began eating even more of his huge stash. Contra walked over to the flames checking his piece, seeing it wasn't done yet he laid down beside it curling in on himself and staring at the flames,silently, yawning to himself.

Cynder offered him a piece of her deer, his usually bored eyes lightened almost instantly.

He scooted closer to Cynder who ripped off a piece and handed it to him.

He shook his head.

"Throw it up in the air."

Cynder smirked before doing it, the piece went high,but luckily In a straight line.

As it came down contra snapped it into his mouth,a perfect catch.he chewed gratefully.

"You always eat like that."

Contra shrugged,"only when I'm starving."

Cynder smiled"I would hate to see you hungrier than that then."

"Oh, I'm much worse than that.

Cynder smirked ripping off another piece."show me."

Before she could retract her paw his teeth clamped shut on the meat almost biting her finger.cynder pulled it back laughing.

"Down boy."

"Do that again you might not have an arm."As contra spoke he rolled onto his back stretching his wings in the sand.

"I guess we got lucky, spyro wanted to eat your share."

Spyro balked."What,no that was you."

Cynder laughed again,having expected that reaction.

"Wait you two were thinking about eating the food I caught."

Spyro nodded."just a stupid thought."

Spyro couldn't tell if he cared or not his upside down snout still lacked any sort of interest."oh,I don't know you two were that hungry."

Cynder took another bite,shaking her head as she swallowed."after a few more pieces I should be fine."

"Me too" spyro agreed reaching at his stick. Seeing it was sufficiently cooked he tucked into the warm succulent meat.

It was heaven.his rumbling stomach shutting up as his taste buds,seemed to let it know what was coming.

He closed his eyes in bliss.

Sparx beside him threw up a berry and caught it between his teeth. Before swallowing. Turning toward contra he smirked.

"Your not the only one with good aim."

Contra rolled back over wiping the sand from his back."that was only 4 inches up Sparx, that's easy."

Sparx smirk widened into a grin.

"Oh is that a challenge I'm hearing."

"More like defeat,you can't beat me at my own game."

"When your piece is cooked your on."

"Fine then, your mistake."

Spyro smiled at the two, it did sound like fun, turning to Sparx he decided for a little warm up.

"Hey Sparx bet you cant beat me first."

Sparx smirk widened,"oh you want some to huh."

Grabbing a berry he flew up to Spyros height.

"Fine let's go,little bro."

Spyro broke off a piece of meat about as big as his claw tip. Sparx was all ready waiting, turning to Cynder he asked,"can you count us off."

Smiling,she walked over.

"Okay boys, 3...2...1"

Spyro flung his piece high, as did Sparx, as Sparx berry peaked, Spyros heavier piece went a little higher.

As they descended spyro realized his piece had leaned left, leaning over he snapped his jaws closed.

Empty air met his bite,then he felt a fat slab land on his face bouncing off into the sand.

"Sparx began laughing. Followed by Cynder at the ridiculous flipping sound.sparx boasted having caught his piece.

"Ha, I might not be able to kill malefore, but I whipped you're ass at this."

"Wait, wait, hold on best to three wins."

Sparx nodded,"all right get ready to lose again."

Spyro smirked, he wouldn't lose again.

Cynder clapped her paws in approval."Alright...3...2...1."

Flinging both pieces the same height this time spyro kept his eyes open and on the piece as it descended.

He waited till it was closer than last time.having thrown it straight up this time. Then snapped his teeth.

He felt the succulent meat land in his mouth, he chewed victoriously.

Looking over to Sparx who was patting his stomach,content with his second win."come on spyro 2-1 you're gonna lose this last one."

"Not if you miss I won't."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

Spyro smiled,"pride before the fall."

Sparx smirked "that's what I'm hoping on,"FALL right into my mouth."

Spyro heard a soft snort,and looked left.contra had a wing covering his face.but he knew it was him that laughed at Sparx words.

Cynder laughed nudging him behind his wing."pervert."

Spyro couldn't help laughing too,all the while Sparx scowled.

"Yeah keep laughing "sparky" I'm coming for you next."

Cynder began counting down for the last time."3...2...1."

This time both brothers wanted to out do the other. Flinging there pieces as high as they would go spyro instantly moved right as there pieces collided in mid air sending them both in opposite directions.

Spyro jogged quickly beneath it,diving as it went past his mouth he snapped his teeth shut landing on the soft sand. He rolled over showing the crispy piece off,Cynder cheered at the impressive catch.

Even contra,looked interested now.nodding in approval.

Everyone now looked to Sparx who had the berry between his teeth as well. Except."Wait Sparx you cheated."

Spyro focused his gaze on the sand covered berry"If you had caught it there wouldn't be sand all over it"

Sparx frowned,"fine but we're still tied."

"Actually,your disqualified."

Spyro turned in shock to contra who was eyeballing Sparx,with his usual half infested frown.

"What how can i be disqualified."

"If Spyro hadn't paid attention,you would have gone again,and had a chance to win."

"Ahh What,that's a stupid rule."

"I thought it was common sense."

Sparx rolled his eyes clapping Spyro on the shoulder,"good luck bro.your gonna need it."

"Wait,Spyro interrupted,what do we get if we win this time,it is the final round."

Cynder nodded twisting to face him."thats a good idea."But what do you want."

'Spyro thought hard about this,what could he get.

Sparx seeing the perfect time to play his cards spoke up."how about Cynder,kisses the winner."

"WHAT."

the air around the fire seemed to grow even hotter.as Spyro and Cynder shouted, contra pulled his deer from the fire, completely unbothered by Sparx request,and began sniffing his slice lightly.

"You heard me,and not some baby kiss on the cheek either."

"Do I get a say in this."

"Sparx waved Cynder off."no it's my game now."

"What's wrong,have bad breath or something."Sparx Jibed at her.

Cynder snorted,"of course not dummy,I'm not totally against it. I just wanted to know why you thought of that."

Sparx overlooked the question addressing everyone."You hear that she's not apposed to it."

"What do you say spyro." Sparx turned towards him as well as Cynder."spyro felt his cheeks heating up slightly.his stomach in knots as he was put on the spot."Well I..i..ii.. guess that... c..could be okay."

"Good,contra"

"What does that word mean."

Sparx dead panned."bro,it means putting your lips on someone else's."

Contra nodded."ohh kind of like" he spoke the word in his native language,it rolled off his tongue easy and proud.

"Yeah whatever that means,what do you say."

Contra nodded."I'm winning either way.so if you want to change the prize,decide now."

His voice sounded a lot more confident than Spyro felt.Then again.Spyro had never heard a voice like his.

Cynder blushed slightly at contras words."you never know,spyro might have a chance."

Contra's eyes traced cynder's jaw as he spoke,almost visualizing his victory"doubtful."

Spyro felt his shy feelings blow away instantly,replaced by a ravenous determination.he would not loose.

Picking up the rest of his food he marched over to contra and sat beside him,tearing off a piece of venison,he felt ready."let's do this then."

Cynder sat down, her blush never leaving her face.as she looked between the two males.

Sparx flew up ready to take her place as counter instantly, a sly smile on his face.

"Alright guys,ready."

"Ready."

"ready."

Good then,on go,3...2...1...GO

Both of them flung there pieces up into the air, as they rose spyro felt contra easily step to the right, as Spyros piece bumped his. Causing Spyro to go left two audible snaps were heard simultaneously.two pieces,showing from both members teeth.

Sparx laughed maniacally as they both chewed the tender meat and swallowed,tearing off more.

"Wow,2 more to go."

As Sparx counted down again spyro took a steadying breath.visualizing his prize.

"GO."

Both drakes flung there pieces even higher than before spyro had to squint to see in the darkness as it fell down to earth having gone straight up.

He felt a sharp movement beside him and a thump but didn't look as sparx and Cynder gasped, he couldn't miss this. He focused as it neared him,closer,closer,Wait,now Spyro snapped his teeth up perfectly catching his piece.

He swallowed it as he looked right to see contra on his back,deer sticking from his teeth.as he rolled over,and stood up.

Sparx takes both hands to his antenna, almost in disbelief.

"Spyro you should have seen that catch.it went way off course, I thought you had this.Then Not only did he roll in the air,but he caught it with his eyes closed."

Spyro found his lungs betraying him,as he gasped as well.

Contra only stood to his paws, walking back over to spyro and tearing off another piece like nothing happened.

Same uninterested expression on his face,spyro felt himself shake slightly.At his perfectly calm demeanor.

Sparx coughed loudly into his knuckles,"Your gonna lose." Being said in between coughing fits.

Spyro frowned knowing who that was aimed at, ripping off his last piece he breathed in deeply.this was the final round.

He contemplated using dragon time.but he wouldn't cheat,this had to be fair.

"3...2...1...GO"

Spyro and contra flung their pieces as high as they could/Spyro guessed it was a silent challenge between the two.

Spyro instantly dove left as his piece came down off course, he felt a similar reaction from contra on his other side as he seemed to vanish to the right." Spyro focused on his piece as it fell the stress of the situation clouding his brain. He dove for it opening his jaws wide as he saw it fall he clamped his teeth shut as he landed on the ground.

Then he felt something smack his face.

He cursed silently.he should have used dragon time.

Rising up in defeat he saw contra making his way back over.Meat stuck firmly between his teeth.as his eyes met Spyro's, and saw he didn't have the piece he smirked.

"I tried to tell you spyro."

He said finishing his meat,with a solid chomp.

Spyro conceded."good game you won." Spyro scarcely heard his own voice,his throat was so tight he couldn't even hardly breath.

He had lost and now he had to watch Cynder kiss someone else,besides him.

His heart plummeted into his stomach.he met cynder's eyes,and saw what almost looked like, disappointment.

He cringed slightly as her eyes brightened when contra walked up to her. His magnificent wings folding and unfolding shaking sand from them.

Sparx hovered near his brother."wow man this is gonna suck for you."

Sparx whisper didn't even get acknowledged as Spyro watched.

Cynder looked almost nervous,her blush having returned full force, painting her beautiful face a beat red, her tail swished over the sand nervously.As contra bent his neck to be at her eye level.

He whispered something spyro couldn't hear,but she giggled at it.

Spyro's heart broke into a thousand pieces,that should be him.

Contra's white scales seemed to glow in the light his underbelly and wings,almost looked like they were glowing brighter than normal a small smirk was still painted on contras face as he waited till Cynder was ready.

His powerful muscles were completely at ease,like he'd done this a million times. His tail sitting perfectly still.

Cynder's green eyes met his white ones,as there heads came closer lips pointed toward one another, he saw them both close their eyes as they got even closer,only a breath seemed to separate them,as Spyro screamed on the inside,he could feel his anger boiling to the surface. Almost blowing his lid off,when something came wizzing by, sticking out of the ground directly in front of spyro was a spear.

Both Cynder and contra stopped,looking towards him slowly only a breath away from each other. Breaking their eye contact.

Suddenly a shout rose up from the woods.Multiple wizzing spears began impacting, directly into the sand all around them, as cheetah warriors began spilling out of the woods in the darkness Spyro was sure they wouldn't see his purple scales, and by the looks on their faces wouldn't care.

"Everyone run." Spyros yell was drowned out by the surging cheetah force momentarily.

As he turned and ran he realized they were surrounded by water. The cheetah were advancing upon them in a semi circle.

Not allowing any room for escape.

Spyro nudged contra,"how quick can you get us to the bottom of that river."

Contra looked at Spyro,his eyes still just as neutral."follow me."

Spyro yelled getting Cynder and Sparx attention as he pointed at contra,"bubble now."

Cynder and Sparx charged after him. Spyro bringing up the rear as contra forced the water open,all around him.

Before charging into the empty sand beneath.cynder and Sparx followed as Spyro leaped hearing multiple whizzes.of the Spears getting closer and closer.

Charging into the bubble behind them he followed Sparx glowing light into the darkness,as they descended into the river Spyro heard splashes in the water above as the cheetahs dove in after them.

So Sparx had been right after all, spyro realized that this time the water wasn't anything like it was before,darkness started back at them from the bubble of air they were in but he charged ahead dismissing it.

They descended deeper and deeper, until the splashed of water could no longer be heard above them.

Panting slightly he sighed in relief, he knew it was probably petty, but if it hadn't been for those cheetahs he might have lost it.

Done something he would have regretted.All his life.he silently thanked them as the rest of the group recovered.

Sparx flew up to contra who was still easily breathing. Spyro knew he was still tired from doing this yesterday, but he looked well enough now.

"Hey see I told you my story was true,but you didn't believe me sparky."

"You speak as if I am the only one who didn't believe."

Sparx crosses his arms over his chest."Well for one reason or another you seem to hold a lot of sway in this little group, you could have backed me up."

Contra raised a non existent brow aiming an actual look of disbelief at Sparx."I've only known you a day,and a night."

Sparx uncrossed his arms aiming a hard glare at him."that should be enough."

Contra rolled his eyes,walking past spark,and looking at Cynder and Spyro,who were still slightly out of breath.

"Are you two okay."

Spyro inhaled deeply looking up at the much taller drake."yeah they almost hit me with a spear though."

Cynder walked closer to them huddling them all together.with Sparx in the middle.

"They should really work on their aim."

Contra shook his head."no actually most of those would have hit and killed us,I put up a few portals to catch the closest ones.

Spyro nodded as many of those cheetahs as there had been they couldn't have all missed."we should leave this area." All eyes turned to spyro as he spoke."its not smart to sit here,with them up there.

Contra nodded,approving his choice.sparx floated up to spyro."and where exactly do we go,in case you haven't noticed going back that way will put us way out of the way."

Cynder interjected."then we only go as far down as we need to,So they won't see us."

Everyone nodded before turning to contra spyro spoke."Are you gonna be okay to take us that far."

Contra nodded,"though I'm tired that adrenaline rush,will give me more than enough energy."

Spyro frowned,how could someone be so calm,even in danger. Yet here he was admitting he had been given an adrenaline boost.spyro surely hadn't seen it.

But not wanting to waste any more time they began walking,hugging the right wall so they wouldn't be lost walking down the river taking the lead,contra spread his wings as he walked giving off so much light Spyro could see a few feet into the water around him,though there wasn't much to see.

At his side Sparx talked to him while contra just seemed to listen focusing more on the task than the distraction on his shoulder.

Spyro and Cynder trailed behind him maybe a foot,spyro felt himself sighing in relief once again.

Knowing Cynder was by his side,spyro knew that he would have to act,if he didn't want something like tonight happening again.

He resolved in his mind that he would without a doubt tell Cynder his feelings.

Not now the timing wasn't right,but soon.

They continued walking for an hour before deciding they had gone far enough, contra had taken flight, everyone staying within the bubble as he ascended.

When they reached the top everyone flew out as they reached dry grass.

Happily laying under the stars,until contra said they should still put as much distance between them and the cheetahs as possible. It was true they had traveled about 15 miles away, but cheetahs were fast and good hunters.

And especially after Sparx had said they followed him for days, know one wanted to take the chance, but not wanting to be spotted flying they chose to run. And run try did all night weaving in between trees and bushes swiftly dodging them, with practiced ease.

Surprisingly contra had taken the lead again,spyro thought he would be exhausted,but he seemed to be fine.never breaking or stopping once as they all kept in stride.

In the early morning as the sun broke the cover of the sky,they settled down in a cave planning to resume putting as much distance between the village and them after they had rested.

After lighting another fire Sparx had taken to a small hole in the rocks above the entrance and now slept. Contra not wanting to sleep on the cold floor had gone outside into the sunlight and now napped against a tree.

Spyro had let sleep take him as soon as he made sure Cynder was comfortable.once he knew nothing would bother her he rested.

No dreams of the chronicler,no dreams of anything really.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I'm really sorry that I couldn't upload with the consistency I promised,ima huge asshole lol sorry about that. I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm gonna be uploading every other Tuesday anymore, g now on they should be within a few weeks of each other. Sorry once again I'm just bein. Realistic. If there are any grammar errors please destroy my comment section. In this chapter I really put a lot f thought into it wrote add red wrote it till I think it came out perfect but like I said, if they're are grammar errors just let me know.

...((((((((((((((ENJOY CHAPTER 4)))))))))))))...

The next morning Spyro was shaken awake by Cynder. Who waited for him patiently to rise,for once,"Spyro come on we're going to warfang."

Spyro woke up suddenly. What did she mean?

"yeah that's the plan Cynder."

"She rolled her eyes.

"no spy literally, after you fell asleep me Sparx and contra woke up and decided it would be best to take a portal there."

"No more cheetahs,no more wasted time,no more being hungry."

Spyro nodded in agreement. Rolling his shoulders and yawning as he stood up he blinked open his eyes fully the darkness of the cave helped him a lot.

Almost simulating nighttime,as he'd turned his back on the entrance.

The cave was huge about 30 feet wide and he didn't even know where the end was. It was to dark to see. As he honestly didn't have enough curiosity to care.

He walked with Cynder outside into the noon sunlight,which was a lot to handle as he blinked hard. Hoping to adjust his eyes to the brightness.

Cynder guided spyro pushing him along where they needed to go,not that he needed it Sparx loud voice was more than enough of a guide.

But he liked the feel of cynder's scales on his,so he didn't protest.

His eye opened more once he reached Sparx and contra.

He took in a sleepy contra,who spyro instantly found more amusing due to his even lower drooping eyes.He still looked asleep,though his powerful voice was still the same as ever as he argued with Sparx.

"Look can you just point me in the right direction,holding this open isn't easy."

"Yeah,well you listen about as good as a deaf person,now go left."

"Sigh."

Spyro looked into the portal that contra had created this one was by far the biggest dwarfing even contra himself as he searched for the city he'd been told about.

Spyro watched as whole pieces of land,mountains,rivers,streams and plains passed by in seconds as contra manipulated the, What did you even call that, it looked like a window.

"Okay stop go right and forward, spyro saw contras paw flick in the direction spoken and once again,landscape was flying by.

Spyro walked closer to the portal now that he could see it too."Sparx where is this it's not even close to warfang."

"Like I said before Spyro,warfang has moved since you last saw it,it's still intact but was put back in the wrong place when you put the world back together dummy."

"So in other words you don't know where it is."cynder's tired voice accompanied by a yawn startled Sparx as he hadn't seen her.

"I know where it is darkness,it's just hard to get this guy to follow directions."

Contra suddenly dropped his paw,"Fine if I'm so bad of a listener I'll find it."

Contra flattened his paw so it was horizantal with the ground.pulling the large paw up the mirror reacted.following his commands the portal Angled down so it faced the ground showing trees from the top,and mountains from above.

He pulled his paw upwards now making the landscape zoom out so the land became on huge chunk fitting inside of the mirror.turning towards Sparx he asked,"do you have a map of your lands."

Sparx waved his empty hands in front of his face."seen me with one recently."his sarcastic voice seemed to irk contra, who began scanning across the land, his jaw clenched tight.

Spyro padded closer thinking to himself before speaking."how about this,Sparx do you know where war-fang is compared to where it used to be."

"Yes of course."

"Okay then. Tell contra where it used to be."

Sparx shook his head."if only it was that easy. The whole planet got rearranged, so wherever warfang was could be anything from, underwater, to a mountain range to a fucking other content.

Cynder stepped into contras right examining the map herself."or right there." She said cockily her paw pointing to the map at a shaded area of ground.

Sparx looked closer."before turning to contra "and you said I couldn't give good directions."

Contra chose not to speak his jaw still tightly clenched together.

Cynder pointed."So where is it from here."

Sparx pointed left."it's by the ocean now."

Contra's wrist moved left while his eyes scanned the portal following every detail of what he was seeing, even though it looked like a blur to spyro.

Suddenly his fist clenched together bringing the scanning to a halt his paws began lowering taking them down to cloud level before he scanned over to the left and up.

"Is that war fang." Below them on the map Spyro could clearly see the city.though they Still to high up to see any actual building or monuments. He turned to contra."can you zoom in to ground level."

A nod was his reply as contra zoomed in further, then lifting his paw so it was completely vertical the view changed to looking at it from the ground the cobblestone walls rising up into the sky.

He widened his finger letting them arch back and the view flew by once again until they were looking into the city from the other side of the walls. Looking down spyro could see many people hustling and bustling around brick masons Armed with carts full of new brick made their way to the broken down section of wall. Damaged from the onslaught the dark armies had waged against it. Children ran alongside parents dragon,cheetah,moles it seemed like a normal day in war-fang.

Sparx smiled."my home" he began charging toward the portal when spyro held him back."no Sparx if we drop down we'll be swamped."

Letting his brother go as he understood he continued "it'll be easier to just go straight to the temple."

Cynder now looked from around contra,"easier for who."

Spyro knew that should they land.cynder Could very well be attacked,and he wasn't sure if his prescience alone would be enough to stop them.

Turning to Cynder he lifted a paw trying to placate her."Cynder you know what Could happen if we land down there, you could get hurt."

She squinted her eyes lightly at him her lips turning into a frown."even after I helped beat him you still think they'd react like that."

Spyro shrugged,"they might and they might not, I'd rather not take the chance."

She glared into the portal with a barely audible"Fine."

But he didn't fell like her anger was directed at him.

Turning back to the portal,he looked closely warfang was now situated on the coast of a large sweeping ocean the water lapped the sands gently about 49 miles east of the metropolis.

Warfang looked almost bolsters up like a plate had pushed it up into a type of hill like structure. Leaving it very well defended.once the wall's were fixed it would be a fortress.

"Contra can you scan forward slowly we need to find the temple of the guardians."

Contra's hand moved forward slightly the buildings began to move as they flew through the city Spyro noticed the city was still very well maintained aside from warfang After being destroyed the rest was like new.

Sloping up warfang had very many housing complexes, markets seemed to be on every corner here but as they scanned back more, more schools, hospitals and training ground were found side by side and at the city center was the guardian temple.

It was very modern rising like a mountain over the surrounding structures, it was a dark cobblestone sandy, brown.

Spyro smiled, finally they could go home, spyro chuckled quietly to himself, he'd never thought he would call this place home,

But now he had no other desire to be anywhere but there.

Turning to contra he spoke,"can you get us to the front doors please."

Contra nodded, pushing his paw forward much slower than last time. He eased the portal up the huge twin double doors.

Spyro frowned as he saw two guards on either side, blocking anybody who wasn't supposed to be there.

Spyro looked around at everybody meeting the assorted gazes quickly,"everyone ready to go."

Replying in their own ways, spyro nodded before going first,shivering as he went through the portal he was certain this would be his last time going through one.

It felt like ants crawled into his bones at he passed through the unfamiliar barrier, he felt a huge change in weather, going from cool warmth to a dry hot.

He leaped down spreading his wings,he flapped a few times bringing him to the bottom steps of the building.

Flapping behind him Could be heard. As Spyro heard their claws all touch down, he began walking forward.

The steps provided little resistance as he climbed. Slowly ascending the steps he frowned.

Wondering how the guardians would receive contra.

Looking around one last time and seeing nobody around the area who seemed to notice them.

He quickened his pace feeling a little anxious as a cheetah couple turned down the street, they seemed more focused on each other, but he didn't want to chance it.

Reaching the top of the stairs he noticed the guards balk in surprise as Spyro climbed up the stairs towards them.

"It's the purple dragon."

He could hear them whispering to each other as he reached them looking from one to the other.

"Hey are the guardians in right now."

The guard on the right, a large ice dragon took a step forward his arm out glinting in the sunlight,"yes they are, spyro, you can go right in."

The other guard, an even larger fire dragon,quickly took a step forward,"no,no, no,what's the first thing we do before allowing them entrance."

The ice dragons eyes shrunk in concentration,"ummm, oh I'm supposed to alert the guardians."

The large fire drake nodded pointing an armored claw at the other guard."So why are you still standing here."

"Oh sorry I'll let them know."

Spyro watched the white ice drakes blue tail tip, resembling the tip of a spear, head inside large oak double doors closing behind him.

The red drake padded forward surprisingly speaking in a much friendlier voice, though it was a lot raspier than the voice had spoken to the other guard in.

"Apologies,it's his first day and he's been forgetting the procedures."

Reaching out a paw, spyro shook it, a strong red paw enveloped his but smiling Spyro shook it once firmly, before dropping his paw back to the ground, he sized up the drake.

"Oh it's fine I cant imagine being new especially in a place like warfang."

The guard nodded, his green eyes glancing behind Spyro and widening in shock momentarily.

"Is that who I think it is."

Spyro felt his heart drop, see this is what he wanted to avoid, now this idiot was ruining his plan.deciding to play dumb he glanced behind him.

"Is that who now."

"Spyro, right there, is that not Cynder among you."

He could hear the fear trembling in the guys voice, before he could speak again spyro cut him off.

"Yes it is, why does that matter so much."

The red drakes eyes bulged In shock, Spyros words effecting him greatly.

"She's a murderer, and you bring her into our gates."

Spyro felt his pulse rise slightly, he was grateful Cynder didn't react but this guy wasn't making it easy.

"She helped save the world from malefore and the destroyer, she defended warfang with me against the dark armies, I'd say she has more right than anyone to be here now."

The guard rose up his shadow lengthening into a phantom, his next words were spoken with an icy chill, spyro thought fire dragons lacked.

"Yes and before that what was she doing, I'm sorry spyro, I can't allow her to enter."

Spyro felt the tension in the air rising if he couldn't get this guy to calm down, Cynder might take over,and knowing her she would antagonize the guard into a fight.

Taking a steadying breath Spyro never felt more outright angry in his life.

"look without her, I wouldn't have been able to save the world, there would be no planet , there would be no warfang. And there would be no you."

Spyro finished with a Claw rudely extended at the ungrateful fire dragon.

The fire dragon shook his head as if not wanting to hear the truth, he flung it from one ear to the other,and Spyro could tell as their eyes met, it hadn't sunk in.

Before either males could speak though the large oak door on the left burst open, the smiling ice dragon positing his body to hold it open.

"The guardians are expecting all of you in the main hall."

Spyro smirked,and he was sure had contra seen it he would have been proud.

The fire dragons eyes narrowed in anger.

Seeing no other alternative he spoke his final parting words of wisdom.

"Believe me spyro no good will come of this."

As Spyro walked towards the entrance he almost snarled at the fire dragon, his eye narrowed in slits.

"Good already has come of this."

As the door shut behind them Spyro turned to Cynder who fumed silently, her head lowered in anguish.

Spyro didn't know what to say, he had defended her, and it still hadn't seemed to be enough.

He took a cautious step forward, tilting her head up with his paw, to see her face contorted in a mix of rage,hurt and regret.

Spyro frowned, none of those emotions were the real her, and Spyro could only imagine how she would change in the coming days, months,years. Because of the bias against her.

Spyro smiled trying to cheer his friend up he gave her the warmest smile he could.

"This will all work itself out Cynder you'll see."

She offerd him a tight smile in return her emotions obviously running wild, at the flat out rejection she had just received from the fire drake.

"I'll be alright spyro, thanks for standing up for me."

Frowning Spyro felt his stomach clench as he made a promise to himself,and to Cynder.

"I will always defend you Cynder, till my dying breath."

As Spyro spoke Cynder seemed to lighten momentarily, but as he finished his words seemed to have a left a negative impression,What.

Cynder rose meeting his eyes, and though they weren't challenging, spyro could see a tough resolve in her eyes as if she too had promised something.

"Spyro don't, I know you mean well but you could end up in trouble because of me."

Spyro couldn't believe what he was hearing, he would not under any circumstances allow that. And his fame be dammed with it.

"Cynder I won't let people harass you because of the past, your different and you deserve as much chance to prove it as anyone."

Before the air between them could get any thicker Sparx intervened, a cold look on his face towards this situation in general.

"Look can you two kiss and make up later, you've been here for 10 minutes."

Spyro felt himself calm slightly at Sparx words, his vision had been so focused on cynder, his vision had clouded, he'd seen nothing but her.

Blushing slightly at Sparx words, he turned his back not wanting Cynder to see his face. He waved his wing forward,"lets go see the guardians"

Walking down the main hall Spyro felt small the huge rising walls were at least a hundred feet high, the ceiling was glass, allowing the warm sunlight to flood through sufficiently lighting it during the day but adorning the walls Spyro could see multiple lanterns, all lit as night approached.

They released a warm smell that filled the hall, spyro snorted lightly as he breathed a little too deeply, the main hall ended and turned right, the main hall being at the end of the corridor doors wide open, spyro led them there.

As they approached the doors seemed to open wider.

As they entered they were met with a beautiful room its walls were a tarnish brown, the floor was marble and a large skylight allowed the entire room to be lit.

Approaching the large round table in the back spyro saw terrador who's eyes brightened as they came closer to the table.

"Spyro,Cynder it is good to see you again,seeing as how things went so well for us."

His voice echoed around the room so boomingly spyro seemed to hear it twice, but he smiled all the more at his old teacher.before he could reply Sparx took to the air.

"Hey they wouldnt be here if it weren't for me where's my welcome."

Terrador rolled his eyes his large green arms planting themselves in the floor as his eyes met Sparx.

"although I commend you for bringing them back Sparx, you were forbidden to leave for explicit reasons."

Sparx mouth dropped open wide in disbelief,"big guy are you serious."

Terrador's face shifted as he didn't really know how to respond to being called "Big guy" but he also didn't like this situation any more than Sparx.

" if it were up to me Sparx you would be commended for your actions, but it's not,we guardians must vote on a suitable punishment."

Sparx mouth dropped,"Hey they never would have found their way here without me, I led them back."

Spyro heard contra groan behind him, causing him to smile but he took a step forward beside his brother.

"Terrador is there any way you could change their minds, Sparx really was a great help."

"I will see spyro,me and Sparx must talk privately after this but for right now Cyril is fetching volteer from the library, he has been taking an interest in studying stars ever since the asteroid incident."

Spyro nodded seeing how something like that would peak his curiosity."has he come back with anything yet."

Terrador seemed to grow smaller in front of them his voice even fading slightly,"he said that whatever split the asteroid,was powerful.so powerful in fact had it detonated any later pieces of our planet could have been blown off. Spyro we should all be dead."

The room fell silent at that, as everyone realized what should have happened. Their own Mortality brought to bear Cynder stalked forward, which seemed to brighten Terrador's mood.

"I saw it explode, it was like nothing I've ever seen before."

"And I'm sure none of us will see again."

"Why's that."

"Volteer said that was an anomaly, something like this only happens once every so often.

"So we shouldn't be expecting another cataclysmic space rock any time soon."

Terrador chuckled his voice rumbling like water on sand.

"No Cynder not any time soon."

He noticed terrador's eyes leap behind them as if not seeing the tall stranger behind them.

"And who have you brought along with you."

Spyro turned about to introduce contra, but was cut off as the drake stalked forward letting spyro fall in his shadow as he approached.

His face had a very somber look on it, it was over shadowed by a fierce resolve, as if he wasn't going to enjoy what came next.but for some reason it had to be done.

"My name is contradiction."

His voice seemed to dwarf terrador's,He spread a star filled wing to spyro and Cynder.

"They call me contra."

Terrador seemed to be slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of contra, he didn't flinch but those white irises were so strange at first glance.

he looked blind, as if his eyes had severe cataracts, but the closer you looked, the more you were pulled into his gaze,and recognized the intelligence spilling out of them so it wasn't just spyro, contra really just had this effect.

"Hello contra, I must say I've never seen a dragon,quite like you before."

"After I leave you most likely never will again."

"Oh where will you be going."

"Onto the next."

Terrador's eyes narrowed in suspicion at those vague words.

his mouth opened but contra spoke first his voice enveloping the room once again his tone was coated with superiority,as if challenging someone to cut in.

"Who do you speak for Terrador."

"Who do I speak for?"

"Yes, do you have influence over this city alone,or the lands beyond."

Terrador frowned,"I am one of three who speaks for this city, we decide the rules and punishment of the citizens,as well as all other matters that hit our desk."

"Then I'm afraid I must wait for the other two heads before I continue."

Curling his tail over his paws Spyro saw contra freeze as still as stone. His subsiding voice seeming to echo off the walls, all who heard it instantly looked to him, his voice was persuasive, and though Terrador was ripe in age, it was contra who had seemed the older and wiser.

Cynder whispered beside spyro to herself "I wonder if this is what he meant." Spyro looked towards her momentarily before looking back towards contra all the more curious.

Turning to spyro and Cynder Terrador spoke his voice seeming rather light now."and where did you meet this drake."

Cynder whisked her tail on Spyros paw letting him know she would speak.

"After the asteroid exploded i ran into him, he didn't speak our language but he caught onto ours very fast."

Nodding Terrador cast one more almost meek glance at the afore mentioned drake.

"Where does he come from."

"He won't say, we've all asked him the same things."

"And No answer."

"No answer."

Terrador shrugged, glancing to contra to see if he had provoked him but his face radiated the same indifference,he looked as if his curiosity was piqued, but he was silent as the chamber doors opened revealing Cyril and volteer.

The latter had a small bag full of documents, spyro guessed he wanted to continue his study. Whatever it was must be important.

Cyril addressed them first, his eyes were glued to the godly presence in the room,but he pulled his eyes away, and began to speak.

"Spyro Cynder, I'm glad you are both well, it has been many nights and days since we last saw you."

"Yes precisely 56 revolutions."

As volteer spoke after Cyril, he dropped his bag onto the table, carefully arranging the contents onto the table his yellow paw, working fast over the documents,he let his eyes flicker back and forth from Spyro and Cynder to his work.

"This is a stupendous occasion,your eloping has drawn quite a lot of attention,from ourselves and the citizens."

As his eyes fell they were unconsciously drawn to contra, his fast lips stuttered momentarily, his eyes growing round at the strange dragon before questioning.

"Stranger, who might you be."

"I am many things."

"Might we focus on a name then."

"Which would you like the translated or the untranslated."

"I suppose translated,what is you're formal tongue."

"My name is Contra, you wouldn't know my native tongue as it's not really...native."

Volteer looked offended.

"Please don't dismiss my inquiry,I am familiar with over 300 dialects."

Contra's back was to spyro so he couldn't see his face during all this but reading the faces of each guardian he could see a look of reverence, he felt the pull of each word contra spoke his dominating air returned, leaving no room for interruptions, spyro couldn't exactly describe contra, he was foreign, but he seemed to be beyond the realm of mortality, he spoke with a wisdom that didn't fit his age. And could do things spyro had never seen or known dragons to be able to do.

Pulling his gaze away from him he observed Sparx who seemed confused as he listened intently, Cynder had a look on her face that resembled something like when a friend told you their dirtiest secret. Turning Back to face everyone spyro was still anxious, was this the right time contra had mentioned. Would they finally know who and where he came from.

Spyro wasn't sure if Sparx believed so. But At least he thought so. Contra's gaze suddenly rested on volteer who seemed to shy away from his eyes as well glancing down momentarily.

"No."

"What but why."

"I have already said you wouldn't recognize my "formal tongue."

"I'm sure that if you-"

"I SAID NO."

The entire room froze, volteer looked shocked, his claws working his chin horns, almost nervously.

Cyril looked on with an icy anger, his eyes seemed to try an intimidate, but the effort was wasted he wasn't having the slightest effect.

Terrador seemed curious he glanced at volteer knowing he could be annoying at times, but was that necessary.

"Young one, you should show respect to your elders."

"And you should show respect to yours."

Terrador's head flung back in surprise this dragon before him couldn't be anything but a few years older than spyro or Cynder, but something about those words made Terrador curious.

"How old are you, it doesn't look like you're any older than spyro or Cynder."

"My age isn't of importance, I have come to give this planet a warning."

"WHAT."

All three guardians recoiled in shock. What did he mean the planet.contra continued not wanting to be stopped now.

"There are rules to this universe, rules that must be followed to the utmost to provide safety to all the inhabited worlds."

"Are you crazy what are you talking about."Cyril spoke up not at all liking this dragon or the message he tried to force on them.

Contra turned on Cyril, his white eyes seeming to harden into slits, making them almost pitch black as the surrounding where the white of his eyes should be was dark black like the emptiness of space, his stomach and wings began to move erratically, the stars shifting and swaying.

"If you knew what I knew you wouldn't speak like that, if you knew how close this species was to annihilation, you would not speak so freely."

Cyril leaned forward, a mocking look on his face "you threaten me, do you know who I am."

Spyro felt a cold chill run up his spine shaking his very being at the implied threat. What was wrong with contra.

"You are a speck, on a planet that is smaller than dust."

"So what does that make you."

Cyril spoke raising above contra his full height on display.

"I'm not talking about your height FOOL."

"Now hold on a second you should really ca-"

Contra raised his paw cutting off volteer entirely as he opened another portal it ripped into the space before him and opened wide enough for everyone to see.

Inside the sphere was what looked like a small planet it had fluffy white clouds, green grass interspersed with yellows and dark reds along the large continents. Surrounding the land were majestic blue oceans.

"This is your planet."

He flicked his paw again backing up not waiting for a reaction, it zoomed out until the planet was little more than a speck Spyro could barely strain his eyes to see it. Surrounding it now was an immense space of black, many more planets and suns scattered through the stars.

"This is your solar system."

He paw flexed once again zooming out even farther than that a rotating galaxy could be shown among many, and though the view was amazing, spyro couldn't believe what he was looking at he'd never seen space this close up. This intimately and realized how small he actually was.

"And beyond your galaxy. Outside of your reach there is only the expanse, the unending universe, So enormous you couldn't even begin to understand its size."

Cynder gasped her eyes transfixed beside him, spyro felt his claws tingle realizing just how small they were in the universe.

He closed his paw,fist snapping closed harshly, as the portal disappeared Cyril volteer and Terrador were awe struck, not believing what they had just seen.

Contra waited for there jaws to close volteer now immensely interested in this conversation and the power this "boy" seemed to posses.

"How is it possible you know all this, what place are you from where you can learn these things."

"Not of this world."

"So your an alien."

"If that is the word you use for it then yes."

Spyro blinked in realization, contra had powers know one else on this planet did, the fact he was an alien should have scared him, but having gotten to know him first it didn't. Also his appearance was what really gave him away, his skin was like smooth rocks hard and unbreakable looking, though it was still flesh so it was a healthy white that covered the length of his tough body but they weren't scales he indeed looked reptilian almost exactly like a dragon but he was still somehow off his wings and tail were his only extra appendages besides his horns and even they were slightly tougher, he looked like the next stage of what a dragon should be. Strong and powerful.

"Cyril slammed his mouth closed, not at all believing what he just saw, but there was no way to deny this child was far wiser than he had first let on.

"So what are you here for."

"I have come to warn this planet, after your planets ultimate destruction at the hands of malefore and this destroyer, you sent a message into space, saying that your planet is advanced enough to destroy itself should the need ever arise, this planet is one of many but planets serve a key role in the way this universe works, that asteroid heading for your planet, was sent by me I intended to destroy the inhabitants, but I saw how the planet mended itself was after th was supposed to be gone and looking down at you all I had to see for myself wether or not you were worth redeeming."

Spyro shook his head so contra had been the one to blow up the enormous asteroid, remembering terrador's earlier words he shivered, contra, their friend. Really almost killed all of them.

As contra finished talking, his wings dropped to his sides, he exhaled slowly as if regaining control of himself.

Volteer spoke first incredibly perplexed. "So you were sent here to destroy us,the inhabitants of the planet, because this planet was almost destroyed, by us."

"Precisely."

"And you are down here on our planet now to what, see if we are an evil species, but if one planet is destroyed among millions of others like you showed us, then why does this matter."

"When a species reaches the level of planetary destruction it is possible that they may spread to others, inflicting the same damage across galaxies, I've seen it before and it CANNOT be tolerated."

Volteer nodded, turning to the other guardians he took a calming breath, as if reminding himself he had allies in this room."so what do you require of us."

Contra replied quickly it sounded like an almost automated answer, as if he'd said it many times before."this planet must maintain neutrality, I am not aware of your agreements,your peace treaties,but I assume there has to be bad blood somewhere, this planet cannot ever reach a state of destruction again. If it does,and this planet can't be put back together like it was, I will return and if there are any survivors they will be wiped out."

Terrador stepped around the table,as did Cyril and volteer, they stood in front of him Terrador looked shaken, he ran a paw through the quills on his neck."you cannot hold us accountable for others actions, we handled the situation last time, isn't it safe to say this world will be relatively peaceful for a while to come."

"I have been to many worlds, every one is different, I do not pretend to understand the ways of mortal beings,but I will say this, I have never once been surprised to find a world on the brink of annihilation, saying what you are now, then reach that state again,just as fast."

"So when threats arise what do you expect us to do."

"Handle them or i will handle it for you."

Terrador shook his head,"there has to be another way, I cannot speak for others who live in this world."

"Fine, then I will travel this planet and give any city I come across the same message, in 30 days I should have traveled the length of this planet,do not make me come back."

As he finished he began to turn around, spyro saw the seriousness in his eyes, and began to piece the puzzle together, contra had reacted strangely when he'd heard Cynder was a murderer, he had seemed to get angry when he was told about the world almost exploding.

Now it all made sense, his anger hadn't been at him,rather the way things on this planet were.spryo assumed after going to many various worlds seeing the same thing Pan out over and over must be tedious.

Contra met spyro and cynder's eyes he didn't smile he only let his pupils fill back into their normal round shape, even though he didn't look any less intimidating, it was a comforting sight.

He nodded towards them extending a claw in their direction, "This is the reason I have come."lowering his claw he turned back around.

Spyro didn't know how to feel he'd been traveling with a waking destroyer, spyro understood the situation, he just wasn't sure how he felt now that the mysterious drake had revealed his true intentions.

Cynder stalked forward, spyro couldn't tell what her emotion was,her face was pacifistic. As she stood in front of contra staring challengingly into his powerful white irises.

"If your going around the world I want to come with you."

Spyro couldn't help himself gasping in surprise. Cynder wanted to go with him on this journey, but why she couldn't have gotten that attached to him, right.

Or maybe there was an alternative reason, thinking deeply he remembered the guard from outside, blinking in realization he understood now.

She would rather go with him then stay here faced with ridicule everywhere she went,spyro couldn't empathize with her,but he knew that contra had been relatively nicer to her than most in this city would be.

Contra shook his head, blinking slowly his eyes settling back into the usual uninterested stare.

"No Cynder this task is know one but mines, I don't always receive as good of a reception as I have here."

"That's why I'm coming with you you can't possibly know how things work around here."

She rose her neck higher proudly staring him down,"Your gonna need help if you want to deal with all these different tribes and villages."

Contra nodded,"You have a point there,"

He looked down at her seeing her resolve he seemed to crumble, at least to Cynder.

"Fine, but if you slow me down I will not hesitate to leave you behind."

"Please you were stuck with me for 2 days you won't have to worry about that."

"We shall see."

Spyro stepped forward not wanting to leave Cynder alone, and he was curious, he wanted to know more about contra, he had showed him a great deal of things in the small amount of time he'd been around him.

Constellations, easier hunting techniques, and he was sure now that his identity was revealed he would be able to learn even more.

Confidently striding forward he also planted himself next to Cynder.

"You already know I want to come."

"You are welcome to spyro, but know that the same rules that apply to Cynder apply to you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

All three turned around to a floating Sparx, as if awaiting his reaction, after a few seconds Sparx conceded throwing his hands up dramatically.

"Fine it sounds better than a punishment here anyways."

As he spoke he cast his eyes to Terrador who smiled knowingly.

"Wait young ones."

All four of the group turned there eyes on Terrador, he rose up seeing how they wouldn't be persuaded he instead encouraged,

"it isn't such a good idea for all of you to hop back into something so soon after defeating malefore maybe one of you should stay, then after all we will want to hear about malefore, and your new journey."

Cyril nodded, he seemed to be holding onto something his eyebrow creasing in amusement.

"I think that Cynder should stay here, Yes especially with such a strange visitor, be sure you don't let him out of your sights, it would be a shame to miss out on such an opportunity."

The other two guardians balked at his reaction.

"Wait you mean, your not against this."

Terrador boomed at Cyril who only smiled at his colleagues cluelessness.

"Of course its a good idea, I would rather have people we trust with someone we don't, it ensures things will be handled properly."

"Well while your idea is crude, I agree."

Volteer turned his eyes on contra again stepping forward he spoke nervously not really knowing how he would react to his request.

"Contra I only ask that you stay till morning, I was hoping you would be able to share more with me."

Contra's already half interested eyes seemed to lower even more.

"Would the knowledge you seek aid you in helping this planet understand things."

"Yes of course."

"Then I shall grant your wish."

Turning from the group before him contra walked over to volteer, who began collecting his things greedily, ushering contra down the back corridor he disappeared with him seconds after.

Cynder took the opportunity of silence to fill it up with her own question as she curiously turned back to Cyril. "I know how to handle myself around strange people, after all I'm still with Spyro and Sparx aren't I."

The ice guardian didn't budge from his frown, it only seemed to deepen as he looked at Cynder and Sparx within the same breath acknowledging them both as he spoke icily. "True But there are some concerns many of the people here in warfang want resolved it would be better for you to stay and help us solve them."

"Cynder cocked her head side what's curiously looking from Cyril's face to terraform then volteers last and saw the same hopefulness reflected in all there eyes."and although she didn't want to turn them down she knew she had too for now."Sorry Cyril I can't this journey will only be a month max anyway we'll be back before they freak out."

All three guardians looked between themselves before silently nodding to each other, which was strange because she saw a strange glint in cyrils eyes at her refusal, not really wanting to accept cynder's decision, but they moved forward with their plans.

Spyro blinked, remembering that in the morning they would leave, where would they sleep tonight. Turning to Terrador he asked just that.

"Where will we sleep Terrador if we're only here for the night."

"Expecting you to return much sooner than you did, we already set up rooms for you on the upper floors."

Spyro Cynder and Sparx all turned around before Cyril's voice stopped them.

"Also since your not leaving now. I think it would be most important we heard what became of malefore now."

Groaning slightly they turned around and settling down for the long story began to recall it.

Cynder taking over in parts Spyro wasn't better at explaining and vice versa.

When they were done the guardians were shocked at how close they had been to defeat. Asking questions and staying respectfully silent as well, when Spyro had mentioned the loss of ignitus.

After they had finished the long story, they were allowed to leave, except for Sparx who had to stay and talk about his punishment with the guardians for leaving, and when that was over with Spyro and Cynder waiting out in the hallway for him to rejoin them, and when he did leave they did

Upon leaving the main hall they turned left at the front doors, entering another long hallway that had a spiral stair case rising into the ceiling,the floor with their rooms was above that.

Spyro felt excited, though he was a little irked at not getting time to rest. And relax from his last journey.

He was looking forward to this one. Turning side ways he noticed Cynder and Sparx talking.

"I can't believe sparky is a walking killer."

"No Sparx don't start that you heard what he said"

"Yeah I was in the room duh"

"Well duh, There was more to it than just murdering."

"You know what the funny part is."

"I didn't laugh at all, but seeing your messed up sense of humor follows you in every situation, please indulge us."

"Oh Cynder you poor,misguided murderer, what you failed to notice is we still don't know where he's from."

Cynder blinked,turning to spyro she smirked at him."wow for once your brother was so scared he paid attention."

Spyro laughed, Sparx seemed even angrier now his antennas moving erratically.

Moving to block Cynder he crossed his arms to block her way." What do I have to be afraid of."

"Oh maybe every species destruction."

"It's so weird how he said that after we all traveled together, seems like we would have picked up on something."

Spyro entered the conversation as he twisted his body besides cynder's to climb the stairs.

As they padded up the stairs Sparx began leading them up the dimly lit staircase not having enough light in this area.

Spyro turned to Cynder on their shared staircase wanting to let out some of his bottled up thoughts.

"Well points for us, at least we almost got him to tell us where he was from."

"Wherever he's from it's not from here."

"I thought that would be obvious."

Cynder rolled her eyes punching Spyro softly in the shoulder."Of course dummy, now we just have to find out from where."

Sparx turned around quickly his smirk widening into a genuine smile.

"I think your both missing the picture if he's from a planet where everyone has the same abilities as him, they could be headed here just as easily someday once contra leaves."

Cynder nodded understanding where he was going.

"So who's to say they would be as nice as him, you heard what he said."

Glancing behind him as they reached the third floor and turned left spyro took over.

"So who's to say if he leaves the next person, if they have to come here will be quite as merciful."

"Exactly."

"So,what are you saying."

"Well since he's staying for another 30 days or more."

Sparx paused dramatically trying to see if they could fill in the gap, when they didn't he frowned.

"Idiots, we should try and get him to stay."

"WHAT."

Spyro yelled, thinking logically having contra around would mean he would see any and all instances of the planet reaching a state of war.

"Why so he can be here first hand when something else happens."

"No spyro, so that he could deal with the problem before it became one."

Spyro nodded understanding what Sparx meant but was that smart.

"Who's to say he wouldn't just blow us up as it was happening."

"Valid question, my persuasive skills will come quite in handy for that."

Cynder shook her head not at all liking how that sounded.

"Sparx if you try and say something stupid that gets us all killed."

Rounding on Cynder Sparx stuck both hands up.

"Hold on now Cynder, who's to say he wouldn't,and I'm persuasive, don't act like I'm not."

"About as persuasive as a mute man on trial."

Spyro heard cynder's muter and smiled as they finally reached there floor walking down the long corridor he notice his door first.

It was the third on the right with a purple s engraved into the frame.

Spyro walked over turning left he saw a black c engraved on the one a few doors down from him. Cynder's room.

They stopped outside there respective rooms, not really wanting to go to sleep yet.

They loitered In the hallway talking about contra, and life in general. Until it started getting really late.

They decided to head to their beds for the night as they both lay in their respective beds Sparx with spyro, neither one could banish the nervous feelings from there stomachs as they fell asleep.

Spyro awoke after strange dreams, he rose from his bed sliding onto the floor, his claws tapping against the stone floor softly.

He turned to his window trying to remember his dream, but it seemed to slip away right as he grasped an after image.

Cursing lowly he stood in the rising suns morning light, he sighed as the warmth of the star seeped down to his bones.

He sighed happily before surveying the room quickly taking it all in, after all he wouldn't be here for another stretch of time.

He turned towards the door, seeing his bed at the opposite end of the wall from it filling up the right corner comfortably allowing walking space.

He saw the small wooden dresser next to it, a useful accessory, he hadn't used it but maybe he would when he returned.

Sliding his claws across the floor lazily he made his way to the adjacent corner of the room, which lead out to a balcony to the left of the cozy kitchen, which only had a stove and one storage container.

It was perfect for Spyro, he didn't know how to cook very well, growing up in the swamps he had been to big to use his parents things, after all they were dragonfly's.

Realizing that Sparx was still asleep he lightly turned towards the door, above it in a comfortable sized hammock, laid Sparx even in sleep he flowed brightly.

Shielding his eyes spyro called him."Hey Sparx wake up its time to get going."

"Come on spyro, 10 more minutes."

"That sounds like plenty of time to get left, and you heard what Terrador said about your punishment."

Leaping from the hammock instantly, Sparx yawned loudly, his tiny chest exhaling sharply, his ribs showing through his skin.

"Did you wake up the witch yet."

Frowning at Sparx words he slapped at Sparx lazily missing on purpose.

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Please little bro you know you can't control what comes out of my mouth."

"Yeah I know that almost to Well."

Sparx flew closer cupping Spyros cheek. He looked him straight in his eyes.

"Yup and the sooner you accept that the sooner we'll get along better."

"We already get along good Sparx."

"Then thank you for accepting me so quickly."

Releasing Spyro Sparx flew back up to his hammock pulling out a small bag it was perfect for Sparx size.

"What you got in there."

"Hmm oh just some special treats for the journey."

"Are you kinda scared."

"Of course not."

Spyro scratches the back of his head confusion swirling his brain and giving him a mild head ache.

"You've never brought anything like that before Sparx."

"Well since I actually got time to prepare for this journey I thought it would be a good idea."

Spyro nodded but he still thought it was strange, turning from his brother with a small sigh he approached the door pushing through the strong oak wood.

He emerged into the hall his tapping claws muffled as wood floor met a fuzzy red rug.

It went down the length of the hallway in both directions.turning to the right spyro noticed cynder's door had already been opened, a small crack indicated either it hadn't been closed properly or someone had gone in. but listening he found that wasn't the case.

Frowning in confusion he made his way over, he could hear voices inside, they were quiet like whisper of wind, they were gone as soon as you heard them.

Not wanting to barge in he decided to knock on the door to get her attention.

As his purple paw rapped on the door,he could hear the voices silence momentarily, before he heard steps approaching slowly from the other side.

As the door opened cynder's green eyes pierced the darkness of the room, spyro smiled as her face appeared in the light of the hallway, she returned it motioning for him to come inside.

Stepping into the dark room he decided to ask her why it was this dark."Hey Cynder were you still sleeping it's so dark in here."

"Of course, a girl needs her beauty sleep after all."

Spyro turned from the darkness back to Cynder, curious who else was in the room.

"Who were you talking to I heard voices outside."

"She was talking to me."

Spyro jolted in fear, turning quickly he saw a white snout emerge from the darkness white irises glowing ominously, as well as swirling stars.

Spyro exhaled, calming down realizing contra had been the person here, but why had he been here. He wanted to question him but decided against it opting for a friendly reply.

"Good morning contra."

"I wouldn't say that."

"You still sound tired."

"The one you said I would get on with...volteer kept me up all night, he asks good questions, the bad thing is they never stop."

Spyro laughed once again looking around the room he asked Contra a question probing his mind."So you came in here for some sleep."

"No since I didn't sleep at all I came to wake you all up, it is morning after all."

Spyro nodded turning to Cynder he heard contra yawn loudly behind him.

"I'm still not used to your worlds short revolutions."

Spyro smiled at contras new open demeanor, before whenever questions were aimed at him he had always stayed quiet or replied with confusing answer.

"Well you're gonna be here for a while, I'd get used to it."

A small sigh met his words spyro could barely make out his facial features but he looked even more tired than normal.

"Unfortunately your right I just have to get used to it."

"What were you doing in here so early."

Contra turned around disappearing into the darkness, spyro was about to question what he was doing when the curtains were pulled aside.

Light spilled into the room, spyro blocked his eyes as it blinded him momentarily.

"I was discussing with Cynder what would be the best place to travel to first."

Cynder nodded smiling at Spyros scrunched up face.

"We were thinking the cheetah villages to the south."

"Well if nothing else at least we'll be able to see hunter again."

"Well I doubt he'll be happy to see us after contra tells them what's going on."

Spyro opened his eyes adjusting fully to the light and seeing the large form of contra blocking most of the light previously blinding Spyro.

"Their reaction will give me valuable information about There society."

"Like what."

"Spyro, in many other worlds I have witnessed things that would change your entire world forever."pausing Slightly spyro was able to see a look of horror flash across contras face as he momentarily lost himself in the memories, as if they were actually haunting him still.

"Society is a collection of individual ideas and depending who's in power the goals can be pushed into areas of improvement, or areas of destruction, it's either one or the other."

"The way the cheetah village reacts to my words will tell me wether or not they value peace over war."

Spyro looked up as contra finished thinking on what he said, spyro realized it was true now finally being able to see the full effect of contras gaze, as the larger male looked down his nose at him.

"What could you have seen that was that bad, not that I don't believe you it's just I'm curious."

"That filth isn't worth repeating, I didn't want to see it the first time, talking about it would just remind me further."

Spyro frowned but if something was able to shake contra, maybe he didn't want to know what he had seen.

"Okay when do you all want to leave."

Cynder looked to contra who in turn looked back shrugging.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it is soon."

"How about we tell the guardians first then leave."

All three shared a silent nod, spyro let Cynder head out the door before he followed instead of going right he went back left. Sparx was still in their room.

Entering quickly he saw him digging through the same pack as if something wasn't in it.

"Hey Sparx you got everything were about to leave."

"Yeah yeah I got it all just double checking."

Flying up Sparx pulled the two string size holsters around his shoulders.

"Alright lead the way big boy."

Turning around swiftly with a small laugh Spyro made his way back outside. Sparx behind him.

As they turned out the door onto the soft rug carpet Spyro let himself sink into it momentarily, closing the door to their room, Sparx took advantage of his lapse in focus flying over him and into the remaining hallway.

Spyro lifted himself from his own private cushion forcing his paws to move he turned right spotting Cynder and contra a little down the hallway clearly waiting for the other two members to join them.

Spyro jogged lightly Sparx having already beat him down there, as he joined them they began moving down the stairs back towards the main hall.

Spyro watched his paws carefully not wanting to trip on the small steps. Cynder seemed to have an easy enough time taking 2 steps at a time, as opposed to his one.

When they reached the bottom of the steps Spyro looked toward the main room seeing the door already opened he made his way over, soft clicking claws behind him let him know the group was behind him.

Upon entering the only present guardian was volteer, who's head shot up as they entered a warm smile graced his face seeing them and Spyro returned it walking over to him he sat beside him looking at the table full of information.

"Volteer What is all this."

"Young spyro this is the future of warfang all night I studied with our friend contra,he showed me a great deal of things previously unknown."

"Oh yeah he seems to have a tendency of doing that."

"Indeed I was able to learn more about energy transfer, and the in depth study of particles in our atmosphere."

"That sounds. interesting."

"Oh that isn't all I was able to learn, but I know my rambling must grow bothersome, what did you come down here so early for Young spyro."

Spyro looked up glancing at the rest of the group who nodded him on.

"Well volteer were planning to leave now."

"Oh stupendous, safe travels."

Spyros eyes grew round as the sun.

That had been way easier than he'd imagined.

Turning to the group he called out a farewell to volteer as contra was already forming a portal in front of them, its characteristic boom tearing the silence in the room to nothing.

Spyro turned to Sparx since they knew where warfang was now did the cheetah village move as well.

"Sparx did the cheetah village move after the planet was put back together."

"No it's relatively in the same spot."

"Well contras gonna need to know where that is."

Volteer spoke up behind them waving a small piece of paper."young ones this map was recently created in your absence."

Holding it out to Cynder who ran over to get it he explained."it is the new and detailed map of the valley of avalar."

Thanking him Cynder ran back, unrolling it next to spyro, Sparx flew over to see it as well while contra held his portal open, not paying attention.

The map was very detailed, a key in the corner showed north,south, east and west relative to warfang, it seemed the cheetah village had also shifted close to the ocean, only being a mere 12 miles from the shore.

Spyro smiled, this would be easier than he had first hoped, turning his eyes right toward the West, he could see multiple scattered villages he hadn't known were there previously.

But seeing how many dragons now had flocked to warfang, after the war it made sense that they would now be more open about their locations, no longer having to fear the dark armies.

Munitions forge had moved slightly the large mountain that was the miles home only having gone a few miles south of where it had previously been.

Dante's freezer was even higher up north than it had been before and already shivering from the memories of the cold he gave the map to Cynder to hold.

"So where should we go first, the cheetah villages you suggested are the closest."

Contra nodded turning his head from the portal,"Then that is where we should start."

Cynder showed him the map which he hungrily let his eyes devour, storing information.

He turned back to the portal taking them to the shore about a mile away from the cheetah village.

Spyro cringed as he forced the bile of his last words about going through the portal for the last time down his throat. cringing as his body shook under the small waves of unpleasantness.

As he emerged onto the other side he could smell the saltiness of the ocean, turning his head towards it he could see the unending waves of water.

Slowly but surely rocking back and forth meeting the sand, lapping at it eagerly.

The sun was high above them now it was about noon, spyro relished in the warmth of the sun as it rained down.

Turning around as the rest of the group emerged from the portal he saw Cynder and Sparx faces light up the same way his had at the sight of the extending ocean.

Contra cast it a quick uninterested glance turning to spyro and making his way over to him with the map clutched in his right paw.

"Spyro we should start heading that way we should be right here."

Pointing down at the map Spyro could clearly see how the land jutted our on the map giving them a clear indicator of where they were.

"Sounds Good it looks like we came out a few miles away from the village it should be that way," spyro pointed toward the forest right on the left of the shore.

They both nodded and began making their way towards it Cynder and Sparx on either side of them falling in line.

They traveled in silence mostly contra taking the lead as if time was of the essence, though he had said he was tired.

Spyro frowned at how hard this drake seemed to push himself, but knew he was strong enough to handle it.

Cynder and Sparx talked among themselves, while Spyro trailed behind and just took in the scenery the forest was green, dense foliage made it hard to find a clear path to walk, and the trails that were there had been formed by the oak trees that rose high up, giving the impression they continued without a top.

Giving off plenty of shade the shadows around them stretched long almost giving the effect of night.

The tightly packed trees were easy to avoid walking, but Spyro was sure had he been running he would have collided with them.

As they made there way deeper into the forest Spyro couldn't help but feel increasingly wary. The darkness seemed to crowd in on them almost suffocatingly.

But Spyro soon realized it wasn't the darkness that bothered him but rather what was in it.

He could hear tiny whispers of what sounded like feet on the ground but timing the noises with his companions in front of him he realized they didn't match anyone's foot falls.

"CONTRA."

Stopping the large male spun around his wings illuminating in the darkness of the forest.

Without speaking contra put a claw up to his mouth silencing him before nodding waving his other claw in a "come here"motion.

Spyro bridged the space between them quickly giving Cynder a side ways glance, but not speaking letting her know something was off.

And he could tell as she stopped talking with Sparx she could notice it to.

As she fell in beside him Sparx hurried along toward contra wondering what was going on.

Spyro lowered his head whispering to contra as they formed a tight knit group while moving all side by side.

"I think we're being watched."

"You are correct, currently four Of them are watching us. Two in the trees, and two on the ground.

Spyro nodded, turning towards Cynder as she spoke up.

"Are you sure, I haven't seen anyone."

"That's because they don't want to be seen, we need to plan our next course of action confront them or allow them to trail us."

Spyro had dealt with this before but those had been enemies, and unskilled ones at that. Usually snapping a twig or two in their haste to attack.

Whoever was following them now, all four of them were skilled not having made one noise out of place.

"I think we should let them trail us as long as they don't attack what real harm are they doing."

Contra didn't seem convinced but seeing the truth in his words nodded as well.

Cynder came closer whispering into their huddle."theirs a break in the trees not to far ahead we should make in their in ten minutes if we hurry."

All three nodded at that continuing their controlled walk, not wanting to alert their followers that they were already onto them.

All talking in the group ceased, spyro felt on edge as he would hear little scuttles on branches above his head and leaves softly kicked up by the feet running past.

He couldn't see anything even when he looked out he could hear them now, but no matter how hard he tried he would only see fast moving figures disappearing into the shadows.

Never landing on one directly with his eyes, he continued walking hoping to see the end of this soon.

The only one who didn't seem to be worried was contra who's slow controlled pace hadn't changed at all, his perceptive eyes would flash right and scan left or vice versa, as if he could clearly see the individuals running by them.

Spyro followed his gaze and that was the only time he was able to catch a glimpse of whoever this was as they ran past.

like before only a shadow was present moments later.

Looking ahead spyro could see the break in the trees approaching fast but not quick enough. not wanting to charge ahead he took steadying breaths, trying to calm his warriors nerves.

Cynder walked ahead taking the lead as they were seeming to close in on the exit.

And that's exactly when spyro heard it, a slip up of one of their pursuers, a strong snap was heard to the right of them.

As all heads turned in that direction spyro could see one of the shadowy figures charging toward them weaving expertly through the trees so fast he couldn't track it.

And another soon joined that one a limb snapping on a tree above them as they hurried to cut off their prey.

Spyro was about to call out when contra place his paw over his mouth leaning down he whispered silently into Spyros ear.

"We are not in their trap, they are in mine."

Spyro was confused momentarily until he saw contras paw raising up slowly, Spyro could see the shimmering of a portal before him but he noticed instead of what he usually did by spinning his claw, he raised both paws splitting the one portal into four separate ones.

Spyro could hear all the surrounding noises getting louder bushes began shaking much to close for comfort but he remained calm.

Without warning contra flung his paws in different directions hurriedly sending portals flinging into bushes and the trees above.

Before he grunted forming four more just as quickly and aligning them to all face one another.

Spyro thought back to the deer that he had ushered into them the day before, smiling he realized this was going to be just like that.

A loud woosh was heard as each of the pursuers entered their own respective portals.

And without any grace what so ever began falling out of the portals unsuspectingly. slamming into each other as they fell spyro heard many grunts as heads met chest, elbows met jaws, and knees met ground through at various angels, they angled perfectly together slamming hard into the dirt moments later.

The chill of going trough affecting their landings making each one spill out onto the ground, lacking any of their previous stealth.

They groaned on the ground.

Looking closer spyro could see tails appearing from under their cloaks and suddenly realized who they were.

"These are warriors from hunters village."

Contra shrugged not knowing who that was but Cynder and Sparx all stared in recognition.

Cynder padded forward throwing the hold off of one of the groaning cheetahs.

And staring back fearfully was indeed a cheetah he had black spots covering the entirety of his face only a little of the characteristic cheetah yellow showing through his face.

His eyes scanned the group carefully looking for any signs of retaliation, when he saw none he rose up calmly his hands up in submission.

"What was that how did you know we were watching."

His voice was deep radiating small traces of fear but he spoke confidently, as if assured by the amused glances by the dragons before him.

Cynder rolled her eyes."oh please you can't seriously think snapping twigs, kicking up leaves and using these kinds of numbers was stealthy can you."

He seemed embarrassed momentarily his dark cheeks heating up in anger as he flushed."to be fair we weren't even expecting this, we were out on a training run."

Contra stalked forward casting the smaller cheetah into his shadow,"which one of them is in charge." He asked pointing at his slowly recovering friends."

The cheetahs eyes widened in shock as he seemed to be transfixed by contras appearance the stars across his body drawing only a gasp for an answer.

Rolling his eyes he pushed past the awestruck cheetah pulling each of the groaning bodies up in turn asking them the same thing.

While he did that spyro stalked up to the one who had recovered first."hey what is your name."

"It's rain."

He seemed to answer unthinkingly his gaze behind him on the large dragon with stars in his wings.

As he turned around his eyes widened once again, "your spyro the legendary purple dragon."

Spyro nodded "yep that's me."

"How can you be so modest about it you saved the planet."

Spyro felt his cheeks heat up, he was embarrassed when people called him out for anything and this definitely made him uncomfortable.

But nodding he responded."yes I just did what anyone else would have in my position."

The cheetah looks shocked his head snapping back in almost horror.

"No spyro that's not true malefore didn't and he was in your same position."

Spyro felt his eyes widen at the blatant truth.

He'd never thought of that before, malefore was a purple dragon true but he had gone against what they were destined for, turning his powers on the world he was meant to protect.

An it was his downfall, he thought that alone he would be able to corrupt and destroy his way to victory, he had been wrong.

Spyro felt a new respect for rain after the words had been spoken.

He opened his mouth to reply when contra pulled the last of the cheetahs to his feet, less than pleased to have been caught he began to struggle.

Which did him little good against contras Iron grip on his arm. Contra shook him once his whole body shook with the force of the shake, momentarily causing the feline to still himself from the movement.

Contra released him quickly shoving him back to the ground asking his earlier question his voice was deadly serious even the very air seemed to shake under his powerful voice. "Are you the leader of this group."

The cheetah spun around drawing his knife on Contra, remembering contras earlier words about how he would study the villages they went to he shouted out but it was to late.

The cheetah sprung at contra who didn't flinch as the blade was swung towards him, a quick wing jutted out stopping the blade from tearing his throat out, before his other wing swept the cheetah off his feet onto his back.

Before he could rise again contra turned to rain."are you going to control him."

Rain ran from Spyros side kneeling beside his friend, who spat in anger as rain tried to calm him yelling indignantly."they shouldn't be here, help me kill them."

"No don't you see the purple dragon right there."

The cheetahs struggles stopped instantly as he let his eyes be pointed towards spyro who smiled bashfully waving with a shy smile.

The cheetah rose glaring at contra he bowed halfway to spyro respectfully rising a moment later.

"I apologize for my behavior, spyro I was not aware you traveled with walking muscle."

Spyro cringed as contra stepped forward his eyes bearing down on the cheetah proudly, his steps seemed to shake the very ground as he stalked forward. "I wasn't aware this cheetah village I've heard so much about let's children like you pass for warriors."

The cheetah spun on him again snarling in rage, rain restrained him flinging him side to side as he struggled to break free.

Another cheetah rose this time taller than the rest stalking by contra he removed his cloak showing a long scar trailing the length of his jawline. He stepped up to the struggling cheetah and slapped him viciously.

"You will be silent you embarrass us with your actions,"

Spyro heard Cynder snicker slightly at the ferocity of the impact, he turned toward her shaking his head.

Which only caused her to laugh lightly at his expression.

Turning back to the large cheetah who disciplined his underling spyro assumed he was the leader as he turned to contra meeting his gaze carefully responding to the large male."I apologize for his temper he is only a child as you say."

Contra nodded his eyes not lessening in their intensity as he examined the cheetah before him."it is fine I only ask to speak with your leader."

"I am he."

Contra nodded to him a small smirk writing itself on his face as he extended his wing in greeting before responding again."I am glad to meet you I see the way you command respect from your underlings, is a little vicious."

"Sometimes it is necessary when the wayward won't bend."

"Agreed."

The cheetah scratched the back of his neck nervously, the dragon before him had such a powerful commanding atmosphere about him it was hard to meet his gaze. And not want to kneel in submission."We were patrolling this area and when we saw you 4 heading right for our camp we only came over to intercept you."

Contra nodded allowing his smirk to grow even larger as the cheetah spoke though his eyes displayed no humor."We were well aware long before you chose to follow us."

The cheetah leader seemed a little angry at the criticism, but banished it, getting to the point was more important."so why are you here."

"I have come to speak with prowlus I have heard that he is the leader of you're village."

"He is but why do you wish to see him."

"It's for prowlus to hear himself."

The cheetah scowled but nodded anyway turning toward spyro he swept his arm at his warriors."

"We're it not for spyro, my warriors would have attacked you."

Contra smiled genuinely, but behind the smile, spyro saw a cruel glint in his eye that chilled him and he wasn't even directing the gaze at him.

Contra lowered his head to the cheetahs level his eyes only an inch from his as he spoke carefully each word powerful as it left his throat."You don't even realize how grave of a mistake that would have been."

Spyro felt a chill crawl more harsh than anything the portal had ever put him through run through his body as he shivered, was contra saying that he would have wiped out the entire cheetah village, or simply the four who attacked him. Spyro exhaled the feeling away glad that he would never know.

The cheetah shook slightly at the vicious gaze, even a battle hardened warrior was intimidated by him.

"I see, well now that that's all out of the way my name is lake."

"Contra."

"Well contra since you all seem in such a rush we will take you to prowlus, but you just do as we say when we enter."

"Agreed."

The cheetah leader now known as Lake collected his group picking up the one who had chosen to fight as he was still dazed.

They all began walking making sure that they stayed behind them the cheetahs lead them expertly through the remaining forest.

Spyro caught up to contra who like before had taken the lead walking along side lake, he caught his gaze and motioned him over.

As they fell back to the end of the line spyro calmed himself before speaking."Contra if prowlus reacts violently what do you intend to do."

Contra slowed even more until the group ahead disappeared around the bend ahead leading out into the sunlight before he completely stopped, lowering his head he gazed at spyro, seeming to examine him as well, it wasn't a good feeling.

"What do you think I should do."

Spyro froze at the question, he wasn't sure but violence wasn't the answer however this went."let's say that you offend him and he gets mad and tries to attack us, we should just leave if things escalate that far."

"Do you think he would react like that."

"I'm not sure but just to be safe, we should prepare for it."

"On other worlds spyro I have also been attacked before for what I have said.

Contra paused as his gaze wen distant as if he was reliving the moment again.

"And what happened to them when they attacked."

Contra lowered his gaze again snapping into reality he spoke in almost a whisper which terrified spyro."it depends on the situation your society though behind in scientific advancement still has the capability through magic to destroy this world."

He rose up letting spyro have his personal space back which he breathed easily in thankfulness for.

He turned his head upward as he once again seemed to be lost in memory but he spoke this time."even if prowlus attacks you vouch for him spyro, So I will not retaliate."

Breathing out a sigh of relief spyro thanked contra not wanting to start a blood bath over nothing but words."thank you Contra, if I can ask, what would it take for you to attack someone here."

"Proof that they were planning to destroy this world."

Spyro nodded turning towards the trails ahead he swept his wing forward.

"we shouldn't keep the others waiting much longer."

"Agreed."

As they walked side by side out into the sunlight, spyro felt better having talked things over with contra and finding out their game plan heading into this.

The group had waited for them a little ways along the path to the cheetah village which rose proudly along the hill it was situated on a wall of about forty feet towered high into the air, strong stone slab coating made up the foundation.

As they grew closer to the group spyro nodded toward Cynder who made a face of curiosity at him.

Rejoining the group they continued towards the towering walls.

Spyro could see guards posted but they looked exceedingly bored only jumping into action as the group drew closer. He could hear distant shouts as they alerted the camp below.

Once they reached the gates lake turned around walking up to spyro he spoke so all the group could hear.

"Wait here until we check with prowlus we're going to go inside first."

Spyro nodded,"okay well stay here then."

Spinning, lake turned around as the large double doors swung open on their hinges.

The cheetahs gathered their things walking inside quickly allowing their injured friend to lean on them as they went. Once inside the group sat down in a huff the double doors closing behind them with a loud creaking sound.

Sitting down spyro panted in the suns heat.

Sparx who had been quiet for a while allowed his voice to be heard once again."how did this go the last time you guys were here."

Spyro let his tongue snap back into his mouth as he answered."pretty much the Same only we didn't bring one of them back injured."

Sparx turned to contra frowning slightly."seems we're not the only ones who make mistakes sparky."

Contra seemed distracted his back was turned to the group as he watched the doors patiently.

Sparx not liking to be ignored flew around to his face snapping his fingers in a circular motion."hey are you listening to me."

"Sparx please this is important."

Sparx crossed his arms in front of himself letting a cool smile take his features over."yeah yah I know saving the world from itself and all that."

Contra didn't respond his gaze once again hardening into the double doors of the city.

Sparx gave up throwing his hands high above his head in exasperation groaning he returned to spyro dejectedly.

"why does he always act so serious."

Spyro frowned as he looked at Sparx, the answer was obvious,"he ha-

Sparx interrupted,-"I know why He is too spy,I was at the same temple you were."

Spyro waited until Sparx finished,

"then you know how important this is to him."

Sparx waved his hand dismissively,

"of course more than his own life apparently."

Cynder shook her head drawing her back from her gazing at the sky,"I don't remember him saying that."

She suddenly smirked at Sparx ,"and you said I had amnesia."

Sparx ticked,his lip, before smiling back,his antenna waving,once again."listen here princess, I'm trying to speak."

Sparx turned back to spyro, who had been listening, half interestedly, until Cynder started talking.

"Strange."

Sparx began again, speaking over Cynder,"no, what I meant was he supposedly has all this power."which is cool right."Sparx then turned around pointing at the stars on contras wings,which were shining brightly, even against the bright of the sun, all the night sky alive in his wings, was moving across the tendon like smooth running water.

Sometimes when his wings shifted stars were left in a trail of star dust escaping his wings as he moved.

His horns on the very top began to drip star light especially as well it looked like a slow burning star an orangish red yellow collage, barely hugging the strong bones of his horns.

The back of his neck where his proud mane of fins stood atop his forehead, and extending down the back of his head with the same look his tail tip which Spyro hadn't noticed until now was a black orb, Spyro looked closer at it and felt a strong pull to look closer, what was that, inside the orb it looked strange,the ball flowed with a pulsing light resembling a burning star,it seemed to match the trail going up contras proud spine while even as he sat he looked big his back muscles rippling with the slightest twitch.

lighting his wings with more light, Spyro was in awe contra was almost dripping all over as he watched the respective attributes of his back wave in perfect synch. The collage of colors was amazing.

"SPYRO. SPYRO"

"What."

Spyro looked at Sparx quickly snapping his head quickly.

Sparx looked shocked, his small body hovering five feet above the ground, the grass beneath begin making him look,more yellow in the glowing sun,"did you just meet the chronicler or something."

Spyro cocked his head in confusion,"no, why do you say that."

"Because you zoned out for like Five minutes."

"I,did."

Sparx smiled at his brother,"yea Spyro me and the witch, were calling when you didn't respond."

Cynder wasn't paying attention once again her gaze was on contras back the same way Spyros had been observing the bright display.

She broke her gaze off and glanced at Sparx quickly her face neutral,"actually I was looking at the gate, it's opening dummy."

Sparx and Spyro turned quickly, neither had even heard the creaking gate, which slid open quickly, as if the task had been easy, appearing through the opening gate was a solitary figure, his arms crossed and scowl in place, was prowlus owning up to the leader of the cheetah village he stood tall about 6 feet, his face was spotted with the characteristic cheetah spots and though his yellow fur was glossy, his clothes glowed even brighter, his tunic reaching down to his knees,a hazy red color his pants were golden, and atop all that was a form fitting hood which draped over his current clothes hiding most of it billowing in the cool blowing wind, the hood had its head down revealing his face.

He wasn't happy, he looked pissed to have been taken away from whatever he was doing, his tree trunk arms, which for a cheetah was very uncommon, were crossed across his broad chest, a snarl on his face was the only greeting Spyro received as he smiled trying to break through his cold exterior.

"Hello prowlus, good to see yo-"

"Let me stop you right there purple dragon, you may have saved the world but your not the one helping put this village back together, I don't know why you came but it would be better if you left...now."

Spyro paused as he was cut off, his claws curled in irritation a he took a step forward, noticing contras silence as he continued."we've only come here to speak momentarily, our friend has an important message for you."

Turning to contra he spared him a drawn out introduction, contra moved forward his frame heavy and light all at once as he calmly stalked towards them, the grass beneath him waving in awe as he passed over.

Prowlus glare only intensified as he spared a glance at contra, his gaze lingered on him longer than it had Spyro or Cynder, but radiated the Same indifference.

"And what didn't you understand about momentarily, I want you out."

Spyro cringed his irritation starting to make his insides crawl, but as he breathed in a scathing reply contras wings settled softly on his back.

"Spyro how about you take Cynder and Sparx, just give me a few minutes alone with the chief, I think that he'll be more willing to listen when he's not crowded."

Chief prowlus didn't agree verbally, his eyes creased together, as he turned his glare on contra before letting it soften into understanding a cold smirk painting his face, he waved a paw at spyro.

"You heard him, go on and wait for him to catch up, he'll be joining you shortly."

Spyro felt a hot spike of anger burn through him that he had to contain, expressing his contempt with a barely contained snort, smoke fuming from his nostrils like a furnace, he spun on his heels calling to Cynder and Sparx to give them space.

They made there way to the tree line about ten feet away as they setteled under the shade Spyro felt the cold wind whipping over himself, calming the inferno he barely contained.

Cynder put her a paw on his shoulder drawing his eyes to her beautiful green orbs, Spyro felt a cool calming presence as Cynder smiled at him, his heart slowed until he felt relaxed.

She grinned knowingly,"better now that you're not about to explode."

He rolled his eyes turning back to contra and watching as his arms motioned while he spoke, completely free and at ease, prowlus appeared to be listening, though his arms were still crossed.

He turned to Cynder once again feeling Sparx hovering near his shoulder as he watched intently."how do you think prowlus will take this."

Cynder flicked her paw her eyes closing in amusement as she let her response out strongly,"prowlus will proabably take this about as bad as he takes everything else."

Spyro nodded feeling a cold chill run through him as his inner thoughts were voiced aloud."yeah, but I'm more scared for him, knowing contra doesn't back down easily."

Sparx hovered in front of spyro nodding his head fervently making an audible popping sound in his neck."and exactly they both have way to much pride for their own good, Contra is more of a quiet asshole, but on the other hand prowlus just doesn't care if your not apart of his village, or a cheetah in general..."

Sparx turned to Cynder who only narrowed her eyes, her head turning away giving a shrug in response her voice flat"true, we just have to hope that they don't end up arguing over anything stupid, we all know what happens when fire meets fire."

Sparx punched an open palm with his left fist."exactly, And even I'm still just not sure if contra will knock his head off for being a dumbass."

Spyro cringed at the thought, flexing his wings he turned fully to Sparx letting the chilly air run over his stretching wings,"no I don't think so, I talked with contra before we came here, I made sure to tell him that violence wouldn't be the answer."

Cynder nodded leaning over with a sly smile."is that why you two stayed in the forest, and made us wait 10 minutes while you... talked."

As Cynder's playful tone reached Spyro he frowned in un certainty. He wasn't giving off that vibe was he,"Cynder trust me nothing like that was going on."

Cynder only smirked, turning back to prowlus she only felt her smirk intensify as contra was now listening to a ranting prowlus, his yellow fur was fluffed up in anger, not even the chilling wind seemed to cool him off. But as she turned to contra she could only see the back of his head, he sat completely still, he almost looked like a statue.His wings weren't flapping in the intensifying wind, they loyally stayed rooted close to his spine.

His head slightly jerked up an down as he spoke, he motioned with his paws frequently, trying to help the cheetah chief to visualize his true meaning. Cynder smiles turned into silent giggles which got louder as she turned to Sparx."looks like you were wrong, contras not even getting agitated, at prowlus no less, who is more than likely talking some serious shit."

Spyro couldn't help the smirk that drew his frown up slightly as he dropped his back legs letting the cool shade and air completely invade him, his eyes closed in bliss as he spoke.

"yeah I've noticed that too, Sparx I think you were wrong about him contras acting more like water than fire."

Sparx only waved his hand dismissively,

"trust me I've seen this before, prowlsus is a chief he wouldn't fall into contras trap so easily, who knows maybe contra is falling into HIS trap,"

Spyro froze as the words were spoken, he turned his gaze instantly on Sparx,"when did you hear that."

Sparx turned on him quickly at the words, his antennas shook in confusion as his eyes creased together."the other day when contra took me to find the other berries, why."

Spyro turned quickly to prowlus without responding. He could feel his heart beating in apprehension as he re-called contra saying the exact same words before he forced four well trained warriors, through his own portals.

Cynder rose beside him he could feel her scales close to his left side as he watched intently.

"what's going on why is that bad."

Spyro waved a wing quickly dismissing the thought from his own head as flashes of a portal thrown prowlus began to enter his head.

"Nothing Cynder just something he said sounds really familiar."

"Well is that a good or bad thing."

"I guess we'll see."

As Spyro narrowed his eyes in concentration memories of this same scenario between himself and other villages, were brought to the surface. Outlying villages with no kids, and no hope for a future suddenly saved by his help, had been groveling for him to be in some circumstances, there king. Which he had refused profusely. Not wanting the title or the responsibility's that came with it.

He knew this situation was different, but it was all alike at the same time. If contra was him, then he represented him coming somewhere foreign, not even being recognizable or relatable to everyday people he was just a symbol in there eyes. And being a purple dragon had its ups and downs, for one it gave him immense power, more than any other dragon alive, from an early age he chose to use his gift for good, in place of his predecessor, malefore who had used it for evil.

But Contra hadn't even explained where his power came from, or if there was any history behind it, Contra seemed to be doing this out of a cause that was beyond even himself, spyro took a step forward as he made a mental reminder that he would have to ask contra soon.

He knew that contra was a completely different species, but spyro just found it odd that a dragon like himself would have so much in common with an other-world, but he still lacked the valuable info that would finally put the nail in the coffin and make them relatively the same, Contra had said the very world stood on the brink depending on wether or not he could find evidence of someone wanting to destroy there world.

Spyro prayed he wouldn't have to face contra, that he and Cynder wouldn't have to go against him, it would be much to soon after malefore, and Spyro would feel a big betrayal, not from contra because he had stated his intentions, but from himself, he didn't want to be put in that position, but if he was then he wouldn't hesitate gazing at contras towering form he sighed hoping and praying to the ancestors breathlessley that day never came.

Frowning, he turned into the wind felling the gentle breeze flip on its head kicking up to almost an unbearable amount of rushing knife like air, he had to shield his face with his wings, since the open plain before him offered little resistance, the trees at his back were a sanctuary.He backed into a bush beside him, the trees around him blocked the wind significantly better, allowing him to rest his wings and see clearly, the wind whipping through the trees was the only thing bothering him.

Looking forward he could tell Prowlus was being bothered too his hood flowing in the wind, he remained even more still surprisingly, as he open mouth, listened to contra. Who's arms still waved, like steady waves they moved on their own accord, but always crescendoed together allowing a beautiful explanation to be accented perfectly. With his captivating movements.

Spyro couldn't hear them, but judging from Prowlus look, he guessed it was going well, ten minutes had gone by now and he hadn't even forced him to leave yet.

The large cheetah suddenly put up both hands stopping contra, his face reshaped back to a scowl, but Spyro noticed the before mentioned malice was gone from it, he looked in total awe.

Spyro wanted to charge forward, only the greatest of Ignitus patience teachings were holding his limbs to the ground rooted strongly.

He tore himself free as Cynder poked his side, as he turned to her he could see her pointing up, spyro looked into the large blue sky, and felt his face twist in confusion.

The clouds were blowing over them at an astounding speed, ripping and re-forming as they pressed across the sky almost like rushing water.

Spyro turned to Cynder who shrugged in confusion, spyro had seen and been to places like here this happened but it usually meant a storm was coming or he was close to an ocean, Here there was no storm coming this way. And the cheetah villages were extremely far from any bodies of water.

It couldn't be a tornado either, the sky would be darker, he shook his head of the thoughts as he pressed closer to the trees.

Letting the howling wind pass in front of him violently, tearing into the bushes, ripping stray leaves away and carrying them away to a far off destination.

Cynder pulled Sparx back with a yell as she noticed the bark in one of the local trees rip away.Sparx shrugged her off with a cold "thanks", she smirked at it all the more Spyro noticed. Looking forward spyro wished to charge towards the mute conversation he watched. His paws itched in irritation as he thought about why Prowlus had such distaste towards dragons.

Spyro had personally done more than most cheetahs to help him, saving some of his own villagers. And still he didn't feel he at least owed Spyro a debt. Or maybe he thought it had already been payed.

Spyro couldn't tell, but watching Prowlus and contra debate something was getting old, contra seemed to be winning his body language signaling a deeper understanding of what he spoke about. Prowlus seemed to flutter, his movements less coordinated, more erratic as he tried to force his opinion across.

Contra didn't fold under the loud voice or wild body movements, his stone like posture only hardened. Allowing him to better control the flow the conversation went.

Prowlus began stalking back and forth, his feet pounding out the ground with malice as he hissed so loud even Spyro could hear.

He began to point an accusing claw at contra who only sat and let the chief rant.

Spyro flinched as spit began flying from Prowlus mouth, falling below to the ground, saliva trailed his lip fervently as he raised his voice. His eyes began widening at crucial angels just allowing his message to be understood with his facial expressions.

No.

Spyro knew things wouldn't go well but this was ridiculous. Prowlus wasn't even affected by contras personality, his imposing demeanor didn't seem to haze the chief who continued his rant. Spyro took a step forward.

"I'm gonna stop this before it gets out of hand."

Spyro nearly tripped as he felt cynder's tail wrap around his paw, he met her eyes pulling harder than before which only made her tighten her already suffocating grip on his paw.

"Cynder let go of my paw this is getting to serious."

Cynder shook her head."you must not be watching what I'm watching then."

Spyro balked his face he was sure had confusion written all over it which caused cynder's eye roll.

"Spyro, contra was able to sway the guardians, just give him time."

Spyro nodded slowly, he still didn't feel any less apprehensive but he agreed. He had convinced Cyril, who all the guardians would definitely be the hardest to sway from any idea or thought, and right from the start Cyril hadn't liked contra, his usual icy demeanor not clicking with the authoritative tone of contra who appeared younger than him.

And Even by the standards of the other guardians, cyrils cold demeanor put a barrier up between him and other Drake's he crossed path with. But Prowlus wasn't Cyril, he also wasn't a dragon, and his dislike of dragons, was most likely making this harder than it needed to be.

Spyro bit his lip, feeling the warm meat on his teeth was a reassuring distraction, he felt cynder's tail un foil from his wrist coyly like a snake, not entirely sure if it's prey was dead.

Spyro rubbed it gently with his other paw working the sensitive area gently with his other paw.

Casting another glance ahead he could see contra lifting up a singular paw spyro recognized the curve of his arm, and the positioning of his claws, after all he'd grown way to familiar with it.

"He's going to make a portal."

Spyro turned to Cynder as she saw the action coming too. Her head inclining slightly to see farther ahead.

The dense trees they were surrounded by made it hard to get a clear look but the wind mercilessly tore into the bushes ahead making it easier to see through. Spyro tried to angle himself to see better as a loud bang ripped through the area, Spyro felt his mouth drip at the sheer size of this portal, it was beside contra but it stood vastly over contras 7 foot height at around 10 feet tall.

Spyro could see Prowlus shocked expression at whatever he showed him, his hands un curling from tight fist into open hands.

Hopefully this worked, spyro knew contra wouldn't let Prowlus go without the truth, and it seemed like each passing moment was bringing contra closer to his goal.

As the large portal opened it began swirling differently making the air around it speed up and lessen in some instances. Prowlus eyes followed along quickly moving left to right and back again, as whatever he was being shown actually shut him up for once.

Contra now chose to move, as he stalked around Prowlus spyro could only describe it as a teacher with a student.

Contra wove around him with the swagger of an intellectual, his tough demeanor following through into his graceful body language, his legs moved slowly and deliberately putting him in better position to speak and allow the message to be understood. While Prowlus was now rooted to the spot he gazed open mouthed ahead of himself. Completely transfixed by what he saw in the portal ahead.

"Okay I agree with spyro now, just waiting is getting boring."

Sparx flew closer to them, rolling his eyes in Boredom.

Cynder let out a weary sigh her tone was childish as she spoke."can't you do anything other than complain."

Sparx turned on her backing away from the wind as it once again kicked up.

"yeah I could make fun of you, but winning is getting way to easy."

Cynder shrunk her voice down to that of a parents, trying to explain something obvious to a child."Sparx, you couldn't even win against spyro in a food eating contest."

"And you didn't own up to your kiss that you were suppose to give Contra."

At those words the already cold air seemed to bite with a bitter frost, Spyro didn't turn towards them, he let his eyes stay right on contra.

Cynder frowned as a warm flush made her cheeks blush turning them a light pink in the afternoon sunlight.

"not my fault, crazy cheetahs tried to kill us before I could."

Spyro felt his heart clench so that was the only reason huh.Sparx continued.

"then when were done here you have to own up."

Cynder glared at Sparx,"look it was fun then, but it's over now."

"Oh so your getting cold feet after all, what are you SCARED to kiss him:"

"Not cold feet, and of course I'm not scared why would I be scared of something so simple."

Spyro couldn't agree more, as his heartbeat only increased further listening to the two.

"Well then if your not afraid prove it."

"Fine, when he comes back over here I'll give him the biggest wettest most amaz-"

"Hey Guys."

Two heads snapped simultaneously forward , as they were interrupted by spyro who was pointing a sharp claw at contra and Prowlus.

"There coming this way I think it went well."

All eyes now turned forward at contra who side by side with Prowlus walked over to address them.

Spyro noticed Prowlus didn't seem as angry now his glare was like a piercing knife, which was better than the usual boiling inferno of anger he radiated, spyro didn't know why that was acceptable to him but he would take it.

As contra and Prowlus arrived at their shaded area of trees Spyro stepped forward through the bushes into the clearing allowing himself, Cynder and Sparx to be seen. Contra steered them correctly to their destination and as the starry winged Drake arrived he was as quiet as a mouse not saying a word as he inclined his head with a look directed at Prowlus to speak for himself.

"Your friend contra here has shown me the true cause of our actions, I thank him for that.

Spyro balked in confusion at Prowlus, spyro couldn't get a thank you, but a death threat made him willing to cooperate. Spyro shook his head he would never understand the cheetah leader.

"Prowlus that is all I wished to share with you."

All eyes fell on contra who was now looking at Prowlus with the same blank expression he usually wore.

He flicked a paw at spyro and Cynder casually as If he did it all the time."Prowlus these two have done a great deal for you and your planet if it hadn't been for Spyro I would never have been able to have any hope of saving this world."

Contra turned his eyes fully to them, and as Spyro looked back at him he could see a small sliver of warmth in his gaze.

"It would be best if you treated them with respect from now on."

Prowlus seemed to be shaken from his stupor as the words left contras mouth but instead of outright refusal he only nodded to contra turning to spyro and Cynder as he spoke quickly and extremely monotone.

"Spyro and Cynder you have my villages thanks for what you have done."

Cynder took a step forward, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"who are you the same where's the Prowlus we know and mutually dislike."

Spyro took a step forward as he saw Prowlus balk in surprise the old him looking like it wanted to surface, but some unseen force held him back his voice came out just as monotone as before. If not more from the strained look he gave following it.

"I am simply giving you the thanks you deserve."

"Oh, speaking of which how much praise do we deserve, I mean we did end up saving a whole planet."

"Don't push it, I'd rather not even give you my villages oxygen to breath, but contra showed me how you two saved us twice now from destruction."

Cynder playfully waved her paw as she spoke "Well I think once was enough for a thank you, but hey if two was what it took to get it done who am I to argue."

Prowlus snarled, the old him returning full force he cocked his head back to spit out a retort until a wing lowered onto his shoulder.

His head snapped sideways so fast spyro thought it broke, his eyes were alight with rage, his green eyes burning fiercely at the contact.

Contras wing didn't move, the appendage was slightly on Prowlus broad shoulder but it's bigger size dwarfed the entire arm completely. Contra shook his head slowly as he met Prowlus hard gaze, which upon meeting contras instantly snapped the fight from his leaving his green eyes full once again only a small flame lingering after the inferno.

"Fine, I won't disrespect them, at least with you here."

Spyro took another step forward hoping to get this over with and go."So contra everything went smoothly I'm guessing."

"Yes Prowlus is no threat to this world, he is just aggressive in the way he handles things, his tribe of villagers are what he truly cares for."

Speaking about them seemed to wake Prowlus who turned to contra his expression unreadable."yeah and speaking of them I would much rather forget this happened and get back to them."

Contra let his wing fall back at his side a blank face meeting Prowlus unreadable one.

"that is fine, I have shared all I wished to share."

"Are you sure, you seem to know an awful lot more."

"I do but time is short I must carry this message to every corner of your world."

"Don't expect things to go well for you then."

"It's about delivering the message, I can deal with things not going well."

Prowlus nodded a semblance of a smile took over his features, as he turned from the group one final time throwing a casual hand over his shoulder in farewell."let us hope so."

"Wait Prowlus."

Spyro leaped forward past contra into the over bearing sunlight, he squinted his eyes but could clearly see Prowlus turn around, he seemed to be losing his patience so he spoke quickly."where is hunter we were wondering if he was here."

Prowlus face contorted in confusion."what do you mean here, Hunter has foolishly decided that assisting with the damages in warfang, is more important than being here."

"We were just at warfang and we didn't see him."

"Are you saying I'm lying."

"No of course not, just that it doesn't add up."

"Who knows,this is the first I'm hearing of your return maybe he's still out looking for you."

Spyro froze at those words he felt uncomfortable under the gaze of Prowlus and the blazing sun at the connection Prowlus made.

He wanted to pant but held his tongue in his mouth, he only nodded in thanks before turning back and walking a few steps to be with his group again.

Who had patiently waited for Spyro to return, as he walked into the bushes he could feel their eyes on him, taking a deep breath he calmed himself raising his head up to meet their individual gazes.

Cynder was giving him a curious glance as to why he had left, as was Sparx although he looked way less interested, Contra was gazing after Prowlus a calm collected look on his face, but as Spyro burst through the bushes, his white eyes once again scrutinized Spyro.

"Hunter isn't here."

Cynder frowned,"then where is he at."

"Prowlus said he might still be out looking for us."

Sparx flew from around contras head settling in front of spyro."yeah but we already told the guardians."

Cynder nodded,"they'll most likely send word to him, even if they didn't get word to him he would probably be back before us anyway."

Contra turned his head at cynder's assumption,"why do you think that."

"Because hunters the best tracker there is, I'm totally sure he would figure out we headed back to warfang."Contra nodded he turned back to spyro quickly a small smile on his lips."So spyro you thought he would react violently huh."

Spyro shook his head a smile of his own joining contras,"you got a different Prowlus than the one we usually see."

Leaning forward spyro scratched at his neck apprehensively."what exactly did happen, we couldn't hear from where we stood."

Cynder nodded nudging the big drake softly in his ribs."come on, tell us what happened."

Contra glanced down at her grabbing her elbow softly and taking it out of his ribs with a slow twist, he turned back to face spyro his large eyes seems to glow brighter as he spoke.

...([((({{((((FLASHBACK))}])))...{

Contra twisted his neck fervently, calming his nerves with a deep inhale, concentrating on nothing else but the door in front of him. The large wooden gates towered like imposing statues, speaking volumes for this cvillages advancements, with each new and foreign world he visited taught him something new, life through the entire universe was unpredictable, and constantly changing.

"Seems like we're not the only ones who make mistakes huh sparky."

Contra contained his annoyance as the golden dragonfly hovered directly outside of his vision, but his perepherials still managed to catch the smug smile that seemed permanently stuck to his tiny face.

He grit his teeth together slowly grinding his abnormally sharp teeth into each other, internally shaking his head, the dragonfly was just seeking attention, comtra smiled on the inside as the dragonfly seems to grow bored and wander back to his brother and Cynder his apparent, verbal sparring partner, which pleases him he wouldn't be distracted from this.

"Hey, (snap), are you listening, (snap), to me."

Contra frowned deeply, this insect was like a drill in his ear, his constant bombardment of noise on his sensitive ears almost made his slice his own tongue off.

"Sparx please, this is important."

Contra smiled when the dragonfly finally gave up with a light sigh, contra almost wondered if he had actually offended Sparx, but released his own sigh when his voice rang out again behind him, talking to spyro and his verbal sparring partner Cynder.

Contra scratched his chin uncomfortably, this planets gravity was so weak it seemed like he was being held down by tiny strings, he smirked to himself as he thought about vaulting the large wall guarding the cheetah settlement.

Bored was really the only way he could describe how he was feeling, as he waited on the cheetah leader but an uncomfortable sensation in his chest quickly made him take a few hurried steps forward, he coughed into his paw profusely. Holding it in to contain the noise.

He cursed as blood dropped down his arm like water, he quickly glanced behind him and sighed in relief, all the friends were busy talking among themselves, laughing, arguing, basically being mortals.

Contra frowned at their care free attitudes, as he wiped the blood from his claws, spitting the remaining coppery blood from his maw, the bright green didn't stick out as it melded with the grass.

The stinging pain in his lungs subsided, he could feel the cell regeneration quickly taking hold, adapting him, his body regret the dead cells that served no more use to his body to fully adapt his lungs to the planets much lighter atmosphere.

He could only wonder what other changes his large body would undergo before his transformation was complete, he growled knowing he might have a complelley different appearance, but it would help him adjust and feel just as home on this planet as the inhabitants of this world

Contra flicked the rest of his blood off of his paws, the double doors of the village opened, slowly revealing chief prolwus, contra could tell it was him by the arms crossed, brows creased, and large height.

Contra felt the group approaching behind him, hearing them first before he saw them.

"So what do you think Prowlus is going to do when he hears what contra has to say."

"If he's the same way he acts all the time proabably bad."

Contra didn't listen to the indiviuals who spoke, he only let the words wash off him like cool water, he had never failed before, today would be no different.

Contra narrowed his eyes onto the tall cheetah leader, his foot falls were quick and precise as he sped towards the trio, a scowl tearing each individual dragon to pieces, contra felt an eyebrow raise in question, so this was the acclaimed leader of the cheetah villages huh.

Contra couldn't hide the frown of dissapointment in his face, the cheetah leader walked aggressively, even huffing angrily as he stopped in front of them like this was the most tedious task in the world.

Spyro tried to greet the larger cheetah with a friendly call praying they were on good terms how. "Hello Prowlus good to see-"

"Let me stop you right there purple dragon, you might have saved the world from malefore, but your not helping with the repairs around here, so save whatever it is you have to say.

Contras frowned deepened even more, this speck of dust really had the audacity to speak like he had authority over anything. This tiny blue ball was impressive for the sole fact spyro and cydner were on it, and spyro had somehow pulled this world back together, as he and Cynder had ended up saving every living thing on this rock.

Spyro cringed beside him, his whole body jolting like he had been shocked, but he took a steadying breath as he addressed Prowlus again, making sure to sound as respectful as he could.

"Im not here for you prolwus, our friend Contra has a message he would like to share with you.

The tall furry creature turned its ignorant eyes onto contra, even daring to look hostile as he spoke harshly his voice reminding contra of a strong river.

"And what didn't you understand about leave I want you out." Prowlus extended his hairy paw towards the trees they had exited making it obviously clear he wanted them out.

Contra stepped forward, cutting Spyros most likely weak reply off as he formally spoke to his group never breaking eye contact with the diminutive cheetah, well at least diminutive when compared to himself.

"Spyro maybe you Cynder and Sparx should wait underneath those trees, I think Prowlus will be more willing to talk when he isn't crowded."

Contra never took his eyes off of Prowlus, but the shadows of Spyro and Cynder faded from his perepherials like ghost, there feet lightly crunching the blades of grass as they trailed away.

"So. What is this important message that you've come to tell me."

Contra spoke on auto pilot, he had done this so many times it was basically just a repeating chore to him. A long and tedious chore that one day he would end.

"I've come to give everyone on this world a message, after I tell you this everyone inside of your protection, inside of your village must understand the gravity of what I'm about to say."

Contra paused enjoying the somewhat curious look that wiped off the cats angry scowl, making him at least appear a little bit humble, before contra continued not wanting to be interrupted.

"The asteroid that detonated above your planet a few days back, did you see it."

Prowlus shrugged his shoulders, tilting his ears forward, like the answer was obvious.

"Of course everyone saw that thing explode, I don't know how it blew up, but the ancestors were watching over us.

Contra shook his head slowly, pointing a claw at himself."no your ancestors didn't, I am the one who sent that asteroid at your planet, and it's only because of spyro and Cynder that I chose to spare it in the first place."

Contra smirked as the desired angry outburst he expected burst from the cheetahs mouth."you LYING dragon, how dare you come here and spin this web of lies to my face."

Ignoring the "dragon" insult contra continued his patience beginning to wear thin "Web of lies.? Prowlus I have much better things to do with my time than be here dealing with you, so please just listen."

The cheetah leader blew up, using contras words like gasoline he fanned his own fire, pointing an accusing claw at contra."YOU DRAGONS, always trying to get over on someone else, thinking that your the ancestors gift to this world. I should have you escorted to my prison in chains for this."

The mediocre threat had little effect, barely spurning anything remotely close to anger insider of him. Bringing back the all to familiar words of his long lost friends, Maybe he was just empty inside "I'm not a dragon."

"Then you must be either blind or in denial."

Contra rolled his eyes, casually raising a paw and pointing it back to himself, he put all the charm of an angel into his devilish smile."are you going to let me finish or not."

without waiting for a response Contra continued but as he spoke he felt his throat tighten as his improved lungs flexed inhaling and circulating the foreign air into his lungs.

"I am a harbinger, it's my job to make sure tiny planets like this don't threaten the safety of the entire universe by becoming planet killers."

Prowlus smirked lowly, hands curling and un curling anxiously as he tilted his head curiously."AND JUST WHAT THE HEL IS A PLANE-."

contra raised his paw for silence cutting off the chief again."just what it sounds like, when malefore tired to destroy this world, I was supposed to wipe out all the survivors, if any remained."

"What kind of drugs are you doing?"

Contra Sighed internally at the cheetahs annoying persistence to try and undermine him, it wasn't the worst thing he had ever heard, far from it, but with the long road of 30 days extending before him, like an open road, which contra had no problem with as long as the road wasn't to bumpy, but right now facing Prowlus he knew that getting off to a bad start usually meant it would be smoother down the road, so taking a deep inhale contra continued."Prowlus, I'm tryin to save you and your villagers lives. Please STOP interrupting and just LISTEN."

the boom of contras voice seems to shock the chief, his ears pressed to the back of his skull, his tactic had worked?

"Good, now listen, and watch."

Contra summoned his relentless energy forth, holding back the unending ocean of power boiling beneath his flesh, just liked he'd been trained, so that he didn't release to much into the specified size and strength of the portals he created, if he made a portal too big, he might not be able to stop the objects on the other side from crossing over, too small and it would lack the dimensions needed to sustain such a strong force. This portal formed without a hitch, the quivering slit stood about as tall as contra himself, the intense humming resonated inside of his ears, it was like music,a slow and soothing melody that stroked his anger quenching the bubbling heat. That wished to burst out. But he would never allow that, at least he hoped that he never had to. On the other side of the portal this tiny pebble of a world stood out beautifully against the black of space, like a star in the night sky, it shone with the light provided to it by the large star it orbited.

Prowlus froze like a stone in front of the immense portal, his eyes bulging out of his eye sockets as he stared, in awe of the unimaginable view.

Contra rolled his eyes with a quick mutter underneath his breath."mortals."

It seemed no matter how many times he did this trick, it had the desired affect, showing his power as well as proving his claims. Prowlus was his now.

"This is your world Prowlus, where you and your cheetah village reside" contra focused, inhaling as deeply as he could he tapped into the darker side of his power, the deep well of closed off forbidden energy he really shouldn't have been using but to prove his point but he would use it.

His arm shook like an earthquake was happening the power he brought forth, struggled against him as he released it,the ancient energies began tearing through his body like fire, it burned in a good way, making him twitch uncomfortably, yet contentedly at the strange elecating sensation it put him through, as he bent the leash less power to his will. He froze as he noticed Prowlus notice his quiver, the quick movement snapped him out of his stupor, as he now turned his awestruck eyes onto contra himself.

"Your shaking, what's wrong with you."

"Nothing, it's not important."

"That didn't look like nothing to me."

"Then maybe this will."

Contra squeezed his paw together, he could feel...something. It ran between his palm though nothing physically was there. Which was what he had been expecting, only in smaller increments, when contras fingers closed in on the slithering vibrations between his palms he gasped, sliding his palm to the left Contra was glad to see the planet begin to spin in the opposite direction, they were going back In time. Contra passed by his asteroid exploding in the atmosphere, first settling on Spyros actual rebuilding of the planet.

Contra squinted against the darkness, it was a familiar darkness the inside of a planet had an undishtinguishable lack of light that seems palpable, so why was so much light pouring into the deep naturally formed cavern hat Spyro and Cynder stood in, the mirror began to shake as the earthquake around the memory sent violent shakes into thewater like reflection, it appeared there arch enemy malefore had been defeated, where was his dead body, if he wasn't physically dead, any amount of dark magic could be used to revive him. Contra didn't pay much attention to the actual scene before him, his eyes flickered back and forth to Prowlus like an invasive mosquito trying drsperatley to land and drain some blood, good thing Contra wasn't hungry then.

"Wait is this the fight between Spyro and malefore."

Contra nodded slowly letting the question hang momentarily, on the reflection it showed Spyro begin to glow with the intensity of the sun rising into the air as the planet began falling apart around him he still chose to try, Cynder remained by his side, the look of abseloite terror on both their faces was thrilling. They had really believed death was knocking, he felt his heart race speed up it wasn't every day last ditch efforts were witnessed and recorded."yes Prowlus this is when Spyro pulled your planet back together himself, a feat like that isn't even conceivable to someone like me, a mortals body shouldn't be able to handle the stress of that amount of gravity."

Prowlus eyes widened like an owls, his ears were just as alert as a newborn deer's."but he did.

Contra smiled."yes somehow some way, spyro found the strength to do this."

Contra could feel the energy struggling to break free, to overwhelm and take him over but he resisted it, power was a tool and he wielded it with grace. His paws curled together, the feeling drove away some of the persistent energy he would have loved to bask in, but with Prowlus here that wouldn't be possible."What were you doing while this was going on if I may ask chief prowlus."

The chief ticked his lips arms crossing his chest out his defense back in place, contra swore under his breath as the chief spoke from a place of obvious offense.

"I was with my tribe making sure they were taken care of."

"I meant no disrespect, it just assumed from your hatred of spyro and Cynder that you played a role greater than what I first assumed."

Prowlus narrowed his green eyes, not that contra cared any threat could be met and easily overwhelmed so he didn't flinch when the chief raised his voice.

"WHAT are you trying to say I didn't help, that I didn't lose good soldiers trying to protect my lands, I am the chief."

Contra looked down into the smaller beings eyes, they were much like the portal he created, reflective and willing to show you anything you desired should you just choose to read them, pride was in the upturned gaze,

As well as experience, wisdom surprisingly his in the green depths, but they were little in comparison to the fear it practically screamed at him, fear of the unknown, even fear of contra himself, Good.

"If one of your warriors makes a kill in the name of your village, or protects it with his life is he not respected more?"

Prowlus voice seems to fold like paper, the truth of the statement making his rusticly strong voice fade to that of a newborn child."yes they would be."

A sweep of confidence seemed to overthrow the raging powers within him, it freed his brain like a cool rain."spyro may not be in the tribe that you lead so valiantly, but Spyros village is this entire world, he defended you and everyone on this world, he made sure your village could go on standing."

Each word proclaimed contras wisdom, he knew he shouldn't do this is was a side track from his original goal, but to see someone be disrespected for saving the lives of you and your family was just ungrateful, the lowest of the low.

Prowlus was silent.

It stretched well into a minute, a minute that contra would have rather spent elsewhere but he knew it was necessary, it had to sink in, he frowned at how long these simple things seemed to take mortals to sink into their thick skulls.

But who was he to talk, his waywardness had been what had turned him into a fighter, and the nagging sense of warrior spirit never left since, not like Prowlus or Spyro or even eventually Cynder, they would rot away, while he would remain permanently young. His mind was like a bartering ram pounding out the same message before his eyes, What a stimulating thought.

Prowlus gaze turned upward, the skies above were windy but not so much so, Prowlus lowered his eyes back to the portal which had been frozen, cynder's mouth was open as she voiced something, spyro had his eyes closed so contra assumed he couldn't hear, strange? Was she praying.

"Contra."

"Chief Prowlus?"

"Where are you from, Ive never met a dragon like you before."

Contra flicked away a dead piece of skin from his forearm angrily the hot tendril of being missassosciated flooded his insides with raw energy he contained it with a shaky hand, almost wishing it would escape.

"I am not from anywhere you know or will ever see."

"I still am curious, dragons hear have a reputation for being proud almost god like creatures, you don't seem to harvest any of those traits."

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"Are you saying that I should be worried."

"Only the guilty worry."

Rage clawed at the lid he had created inside of himself, the fiery poison begged to enter his system with the ferocity of a wild animal, but he was a master tamer, he wouldn't let it get the best of him.

Prowlus mulled over his words carefully, each and every syllable was scrutinized in the blink of an eye and with contras last statement the chief began the instant process of becoming his true self."I HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR FROM YOU."

Silence was contras preferred method of antagonizing, throwing the chief a look of dissapointment he flexed his arm, the spasm contorted the portal it shimmered like a rock slipped over water, the appearance was beautiful until the ripples conpleltley hid Spyro and Cynder from view until the ripples themselves fazed out a brilliant show of colors and Sparx soon revealed a world much like the one they stood on. Prowlus looked on completely lost.

"What world is that?"

"A lot forgotten remnant of the tri head system, much like this world the inhabitants were fiddling with destiny, they played with fate and in their unique levels of ignorance they created multiple planet destroying devices, the worlds around them paid the price for their neighbors greed."

Prolwus was never nervous, something he prides himself on but as this story unfolded a twinge of something akin to fear ran up his spine."wait other worlds paid the piece? You mean they destroyed a whole world with magic."

"Not magic, science, the species was intellegent but it gave rise to pride and eventually every citizen had an ego matched only by there smarts, I believe had I not stopped them they would have destroyed much more than there solar system."

"And how did you stop them."

Contra didn't regret, useless emotions had no place in his arsenal if they didn't aid him somehow, things like empathy, rage and cynicism were often employed wherever he went."I eradicated them from the face of their world."

"And who gave you the right to do stuff like this, your no god."

Prowlus tremored he was trying to fight, he wanted to resist the temptation to flee, this dragon was literally other worldly, his booming voice mixed with the lack of emotion made for a cold shell of a being,fear ripped through his belly like lightning as contra smirked, the first trace of emotion he had showed, but why smile after he had insinuated he wasn't a god unless.

"Your insane."

"Comes with the territory."

The smile remained, a cold reminder to all that he was dangerous, he flirted with the spectrums of good and evil on a daily basis, keeping the balance was hard.

"Now watch this."

Shaking with terror Prowlus found his curiosity stronger than the Adrenaline roaring in his ears, it seemed to speak to him."run fool get as far away as you can." His feet were planted heavily like an elephant was weighing his back down rooting him to the spot.

Before his very eyes the world began to transform, its beautiful atmosphere fillignwith a foreign green energy it was like a consuming lightning, the electric lights zoomed to and fro across the surface of the planet hotly shooting crazily like bugs to a light.

Prowlus gasped in shock.how had this world not been destroyed from the sheer amount of power surging across the surface,"incredible." The lighting like beams suddenly died all together, a strange hummigncoild be heard, it wasn't the portal more like a child's voice whispering sweetly into the night. Within seconds the world filled with a black gas, it consumed the planet completely, ultimately covering the atmosphere completely, with smog like gas, squinting into the darkness, Prowlus could have sworn he saw a bolt of the green energy but it disappeared into a fire storm that completely dismantled any thoughts of survivors in his mind, the death of whatever alien creatures had lived there had been swift, it seemed the commotion was over in the blink of an eye.

"The species down there were surprisingly weak, they rejected my advice, and paid for it much like this world will if any other attempts at destroying this world happen."

Prowlus heard the drake, how could you not but the shaking of his heart, the fear that he had fought burst free, flooding him with hopeless visions of their world being destroyed by a similar fate. He would not allow this to happen to him."how and where can I stop this from happening."

Contra dipped his paw gracefully shitting the image off, and exhaling almost wearily as he did his voice came out lower than usual, but the same boost of energy pervaded on through his muffled speech."by doing exactly what you have been doing, lead your people into the light, when war knocks at your door, and it will eventually, don't be the one to escalate, because your world will suffer the same fate if any attempts are made to destroy this world."

Prowlus was no fool, war was a way of life, even the average person who had never touched a sword spear or magic book."leading my people is all I care about, I have no interest in War."

Contra smiled at that it seemed forced but his milky white irises shone genuinely."Then we have something in common."

Prowlus didn't respond verbally grunting with impatience, the cheetah leader remembers his status, he had forgotten his own place, being in the prescience of another great one." I still am not sure who you entirely are, but I am glad you shared this with me. It seems that greatness isn't confined to people that do evil."

The drake hurumphed, his head cocking to the side with an honest question playing with his lips."do you mean malefore."

That name, beggenig to end angered Prowlus like nothing else could, and his voice reflected that as it came out gravely."yes, that lying snake had the audacity to try and destroy this world, it's a shame I couldn't see you put your skills against him, I'm eager to see what all you can do."

Contra straightened his neck consciously raising his eyebrows as he stared back at the cheetah below him."many mortals have tried their hand, and even when I was alive I was unmatched, malefore, Spyro you it matters not.

"Or maybe he's just not as bad as you make him out to be."

Spyro shrugged at contras words that could be true but his bias against them hadn't ever once went away in any of their previous meetings.

"no I definitely think it was just you contra."

Contra opened his mouth to respond but Cynder cut him off joining Spyros side on this.

"yeah contra this one is defiantly on you."

Contra closed his mouth glancing between the two before shrugging himself.

"Well at least I got the job done, now it's on to the next."He let his haunches touch the floor it synchronized with the tired yawn he let out, his eyes lazily closing slightly,"where do we move on too now."

Cynder let out a squeak as she charged forward till she was in front of him.

"Your not going anywhere till your rested."

Contra let his lazy gaze ever so slightly grace Cynder with a glance, his arms folding slightly at the joints as he let his neck angle down to better see her,"sleep isn't necessary I can continue."

Cynder pushed his side lightly as he nodded off, his eyes as if weighted down,ever so slightly blinked open.

"Look your exhausted what's this make it 2 straight days without rest."

"Actually three, I haven't slept since we met."Cynder froze,"so all those times you had your head down you were awake."Contra nodded,"just resting my eyes."Cynder took a step back a smirk taking over her features."so you'd like me to believe you've been up for 3 straight days."

"Yes."

"Sorry buddy I don't, but since your tired now, you are going to rest."Contra shook his head, wearily he opened his mouth to speak, but felt cynder's smooth black scales push into his side guiding him over to a secluded part of the small forest, it was a pallet of grass that looked extremely uncomfortable but he would have to settle anyway.

Spyro watched as his large body dropped gracefully, slamming into the dirt his head still raised as he met Spyros eyes then cynder's before responding."I don't want to sleep long wake me in one hour."

Cynder hushed him laying his head down, gently using her paw to apply force into his jaw he was obviously strong enough to resist, but he seemed to allow it as his head softly met the grass below.Spyro chuckled at cynder's behavior, never taking no for an answer had served her well, allowing her to be forceful when necessary.Spyro felt his own weariness setting in just watching even though he had slept, the sun had started to set roughly an hour ago, after prowlus had left them.He felt his stomach speaking to him, rumbling like thunder as it communicated one message, food.

He turned to Cynder wanting to ask who would catch dinner but as she had decided to sit by contra while he tried to sleep, he decided against it as he felt his lungs inhaling.He exhaled an icy breath before going up to Sparx, who had simply chosen to search the wind torn bushes for berries."Hey Sparx I'm gonna go catch dinner you wanna come."

"Sure, but if we're both gone who will watch Cynder."

"What's that supposed to mean, contra is right there."

"You sure you wanna play up the denial act spyro."

"I don't know what your talking about, if you wanna stay that's all you had to say."Spyro stalked off into the bushes Sparx watched him, his purple body disappear with a frown at the large backside realizing that spyro being absent would leave Him bored but he didn't care.

He could now spy on contra and Cynder see what was really going on between them, he knew spyro liked Cynder, and he thought Cynder had liked him.

But now she seemed in between, after all spyro was the only drake her age who she had actually found a friend in.

After contra had shown up, it wasn't hard to see there was some kind of attraction between them, although three days was a little too early to be saying anything.Sparx smirked Evil'y as he made his way to an appropriate sized bush directly on the other side of cynder and contra.

Who both had there backs facing the other way, he entered the bush silently, pushing back assembled twigs and finding a comfortable break in the surrounding leaves a small enough space for him to comfortably hover and the opening in front of him let him see perfectly.

Contra had his head down but he was on his back looking up, his lips moved slowly as he deliberately spoke putting his usual emphasis behind everything he said. Cynder was laying down too extremely close to his side listening intently as he spoke.

"I hate that this is the job I have to do now."

"Who's making you do it."

"I cursed myself, I should never have gone into that damn cave."

"What cave."

"...no I've said to much as it is."

Sparx guided himself over to the right to see better, as contra spoke he had angeledd his body to face Cynder, so now they faced each other both laying down neither touching, but so close he was sure they could feel the others breathing.

"Come on contra who is it gonna hurt to open up for once."

"Know one, but this is the first time I actually had enough time to actually linger on a planet."

"Then come on talk, who knows maybe you'll never get this chance again."

"Unlikely."

Cynder rolled her forest green eyes, her paw shot out pushing against his rock like shoulder playfully, her tail flipped once."Good then you'll be able to meet plenty of other pretty dragoness like me for many years to come."

"I guess that would make this job enjoyable."

Cynder giggled, she didn't know why she had chosen to lay down beside him, but the warmth his body was radiating was a comfort.

His large muscular frame blocked the wind, which still whipped lightly every few minutes, his star filled stomach was something she found her eyes drawn toward often, almost more so than his eyes, which weren't as intense as they usually were, maybe being tired just did that.

"So come on one story."

"What do you want it to be about."

"How about your first love."

"I don't know if I should."

"Why that's always a good topic."

"No Cynder I'm not comfortable talking about her."

"Fine what else are you comfortable talking about."

"My enslavement."


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY OKAY OKAY, I'm back with another chapter, this one almost got scrapped because I debated with myself so heavily just because I wasn't sure talking about contras back story was a good idea...yet. but in the end I don't really see what it hurts, there is more than just contras back story in this chapter but I will focus heavily on it.

And since I forgot to do this like the last four times.

I DO NOT OWN SPYRO OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS.

BUT I GUARANTEE I WOULD HAVE MADE A STORY 5X BETTER THAN SKYLANDERS.

Okay and now that I got that out the way let's get on with the show...or book.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((CHAPTER 5))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Cynder froze, she was shocked that he'd even said that, but she was more curious than shocked now.

"Oh I have to hear now."

"Ok, on my home planet, I was sold into slavery as a child, I was going to become a fighter at the colosium."

"What is the collesium."

"It's a place they house hundreds of enslaved fighters, parents give children, young gave the old, anyone who has power over someone else can make quick money off anyone pretty much, the police had complete control over everything in the city's, which gave them the right to send anyone to the colesium if you even resisted their rule, which included my whole family, I was born in the pit, my father was cruel, my mothers death inside the coliseum had killed all the love he had for me, only because I was his blood he trained me ruthlessly, until I was better than him, every day I trained and every day I fought, my father died when I was 7, but I was the best in my age group, I was to young to be bought by a trainer so I had to fight on my own using what my dad taught me until I was old enough our class instructor was deranged, she would make us kill each other to weed out the weak and lame until only the strongest survived, then she picked the worst of them, the ones willing to do anything for survival, i was among them, she told me one thing the first time we met, those who fight to the death daily will eventually die, it's just a matter of when and where, and if it's not from the fights you will just end up or living so long that you eventually die there."

"That sounds like a depressing place."

Contras eyes glazed over, like ice picks replaced his natural white irises closing the large pups off to reality, he seemed lost in memory, his breathing even slowing as he looked into the darkening sky calmly his expression never changing."more than you could ever realize." His paw traced lines in the sand forming a row of 3 columns in a long drag the length of his extended arm, it was a long line.

He pointed his snout downward before pointing it directly at Cynder, his eyes traced up and down her flawless form, her smooth scales that covered her body, glistening in the late day sun,"we were whipped for the simplest of reasons, then left with un treated wounds in our cells for days, the blood loss killed many people in my age group, 300 to be precise, the remaining 2808 became the base c class which is categorized by age groups."

As he spoke, his voice touched something in Cynder, and it was so bizzar she found herself awestruck as he talked of his world, it was so far away, yet so similar to many things she knew, and from the way he spoke about other planets it seemed evil was universal, something all developed life forms eventually faced from other beings. Something twitched in cynder's stomach the seemed to snake along all her insides slowly poisoning her, memories flashed through her head of all the times she had been let down in her life, all the depressing things that had not only destroyed her childhood, but permanently scarred her, mentally she felt a connection, between her being let down, and this situation before her, a frown completed the connection as she realized she had always thought fondly of stars, they look so pure, so innocent, shining in the darkness like guides to the stumbling. She felt extremely disappointed that not only weren't those stars innocent the planets that they fueled with life benefited from their awesome power heating the atmosphere till life could develop on the surface, starting from the tiniest amoeba. And slowly multiplying cells, until an organism formed, and grew life on a world just like hers, the stars were just as ugly as this world, as war torn and overbearing as this one.

"C class was categorized by the children 3-13 inside that were the three classes of fighters, to advance you had to fight we didn't kill in this stage, you only fought till the other was incapacitated, I broke bones, and got my bones broken which helped me become a wild fighter, that helped me move up to c C which were the 3 year old to the 6 year olds, we were being group trained during this stage, the next was b C who were 7 to 12 years old this is where you can be selected by a trainer for one on one ring training. They would spend those years sharpening your skills and making you stronger."

Cynder raised a paw, a sly smile creeping its way into her face as she decided to lightly interrupt, contra didn't seem to mind his blank expression couldn't get any blanker as his mouth slowly closed at the raised paw like a beacon, the black magenta scales catching his eyes and slowly bringing them together in a crease as she could see that he already noticed the sly smirk on her face."and let me guess a C class were the thirteen year olds."

His eyes lightened slightly like the suns rays were inside them, his white ice pick slit pupils were really glowing with a Strange fire like light his proud horns stood up it seemed even straighter as he looked down at Cynder his scrutinizing eyes seeming to peel back her flesh as he raked his gaze over her, though it also felt comforting, like the eyes of a brother watching her and waiting to keep he from harm, the whole ordeal left her breathlessly locked in his gaze, her green pupils seemed to be lost in his eyes as he spoke it drew her to the two wells of power, his voice was like a magnet, and she was the other end of the powerful pull, it honestly felt like gravity, his powerful force drew you in without even doing much, his articulation was precise and his voice powerfully deep, it had sway over many things, Cynder didn't know what, but it was interesting to say the least as he continued.

"Yes a C was thirteen year olds, but what you didn't know was that we were put up against 20 to thirty year olds, who didn't care for matches like these at all and usually ended them as quickly as possible."

"So that means tha-"

"Yes the remaining 2808 started dropping like flys, since our fights weren't as entertaining only 2 of us fought a day so we had to wait our turns for our fight, mine took till I was 15, and eventually by then our numbers had dropped to 101."

Cynder paused confusedly,"Since you were fifteen did you move up another league."

"No until you have your first fight you won't even be considered, which means you had to stay in the cages until you were either 17 or 18 which I'm my case didn't happen."

"So who did you fight you're first time."

"I fought a twenty year old male, he was powerful, and he almost killed me, I won on a technicality, he was pushed out of bounds."

Raising an Inquisitive eyebrow she raised her paw again, to which contra let out a silent sigh, his already blank eyes seeming to lower even further as he once again nodded for her to speak.

"So that means you won, did you get considered then."

"Yes, I was advanced, I was recognized because I had no trainer for so long but kept winning fights, eventually a trainer picked me her name was cypress, she was the daughter of a Higher up in the country's military and since she had tried to flee the country her father was cruel towards her, he put her in the collegium, and she became my trainer, though I was good she had thought I was going to die my first match, but I won and she promised to make me even better than I already was. So I gave myself to her training completely she helped me hone my technique with precision, mess up once she made me do one hundred more, by then I had grown considerably, I could compete with the older males, as my training increased so did my power, which is when I was moved up to c B, which is the next stage of arena fighting. This is where you are entered into a tournament with three to four hundred other males, to speed up the process you fight daily, sometimes four times to five, depending on how the roster moves."

Shocked Cynder spoke again quietly interjecting as she broke her gaze With him it suddenly fixed her feeling of being paralyzed, as she averted her eyes, her body loosened and her eyes impulsively blinked, she hadn't realized she'd been staring."

"So when you reach the end of the roster what happens."

Cynder found her gaze again, drawn to contra, though Instinct had told her, had hoped for her to look away she found herself drawn in again as his voice broke the silence, the wind even seemed to quiet as he authoritatively spoke, as if his words were final, it was so enchanting that she found her lungs depleted of oxygen as she lightly wheezed, his eyes seemed to make everything else fade in comparison , they looked like tiny stars, radiating so much power they seemed to glow in the darkening light. Standing out beautifully against the green and brown trees and low lying bushes in between them and the surrounding forest.

" I moved up because I qualified, so I made b B and then a B by this time I was 24 and had stayed alive long enough to be recognized for the skills I possessed that's when the majority of my remaining 24 peers thinned out, only 7 of us won the tournaments we were assigned, afterwards You were picked to move up to A class which were the best fighters on our planet, from around the world a 500 fight roster with all the best the planet could offer was devised, and this happened roughly once every 20 years, and when it happened I can still remember the crowd, they were so blood thirsty, cursing your name when you were cut down and lifting up the victors to the status of legend among our world. Some of the dragons above me were so enamored with the feeling they gave into it; it was a mental hindrance we called "glory."

"Glory?"

"Yes it's when you win fights, and you get more weapons more armor and more women, it would drive them to insanity at the life they lived, often times it all ended tragically, most of the c class warriors I knew died within a year or two of them going into it, but the life you were allowed to live once you reached that level was worth it albeit a distraction which led to many of my friends losing their lives before i was accepted in they told me it was like heaven on earth, compared to the cages we were forced to sleep in for 24 years."

"Wait What was so bad about the cages, and why is A so much better than the others."

Contra waved a paw through the air seeming to dissect the question as his paws worked the air slowly picking and pointing in emphasis to every word he spoke accentuating it with a solid body reinforcement."the cages were hell, it was a large section of cages, on one s, each housed at least 12 males to a block, inside you were subject to whatever they had going on, so if you got moved into a cell with all older males, if you didn't show backbone, often times because there were no females they would be taken advantage of, I knew of a cell that did things like that, I was inside of one, so you could never really sleep, you always had to be on your toes, and you go through this as long as your ranking in c class and b class, when you reach a, even if it's temporary, everyone is assigned a room completely to yourself, here you can purchase weapons and armor. The longer on this goes though, you will eventually run into the female ward, this is what causes a lot of fraternization between the two sexes."

A claw tapped the ground as Cynder restrained her tongue from lashing out as a sarcastic thought entered her mind, she felt it at the back of her throat just waiting for her to open her mouth or even breath to hard, it would use the freedom to voice itself and she didn't want to get that intimate with contra, yet at least, she could tell he was working up to being friendly. Trying to balance his accent with the new language effectively, he did.

"Women aren't allowed to be mixed with us when we're young, to much of a distraction, but c class were all adults 25 to 30 and up, the longer you stay in this class the longer you get to actually enjoy life."

At this contra paused his claws working the ground like he intended to dig up something from beneath the soil, he scratched deep into it almost subconsciously his head never once acknowledged the moving appendage as it ground up the dirt churning the dirt steadily in between his fingers."a lot of my friends ended up getting in the same year I did, it was so different from anything I knew, we weren't in cages, we could wander around the much bigger area freely in between corridors and hallways, the food was a hundred times better, actual meat and vitamins were served to us." "The only thing that made the experience horrible, was the number of fights we had, and a is to the death, so every fight a friend you knew was leaving sometimes 20 to 30 times a day to their death."

"Contra."

"Yes what."

"Did you lose your virginity when you got to a class status."

"Yes, but i was able to manage women and fighting, that's the trick to avoiding "glory" as much time as you spend in between fights partying, you have to train almost the same if not more to keep your head."

"Well at least one of them."

"I had to stay sane somehow."

"What happened when you reached the end of the tournament."

"I was the victor and the final survivor of my class, I was granted freedom or the choice to Stay and take my chances in the next tournament, I chose freedom."

Nodding in agreement Cynder rose steadily stretching her tired legs from the cramped position they had been in, her back popped as air escaped the tiny pockets, she smiled at the sensation, it was comforting as she began walking around the tiny enclosure her eyes slowly being drawn to contra and back again to the surrounding forest periodically. Contras story was reminding her how even though things might appear different they usually never were, and though she didn't get too much emotion from his re telling of his life, she was sure that losing almost one hundred of you peers to a savage life long death tournament, took its toll on you eventually, Contra didn't seem crazy by any means, but his lack of emotion towards the whole thing definitely made him seem sociopathic, not showing remorse in general was slightly unnerving, she didn't feel like contra was evil by any means, but maybe being alive so long had eased the pain, so much so he didn't even find it that traumatic an experience.

"Cynder what are you doing."

She felt compelled to talk as his voice once again seemed to put her in a trance like state,it was like the warmest blanket being dropped onto her entire body when his voice expelled into the air, she shook it off trying to control herself with a proud smile as she met his eyes, tying to give back all that she was getting from him, she felt a sinking feeling when it didn't work."nothing just looking around."his claws tapped slowly into the dirt he'd assembled, it looked like a tiny hill, he poked it down in the center and re built it back up, his attention slightly being drawn from her as he worked the soil like nothing else mattered."I didn't know you were the attention deficit type." Cynder paused turning her eyes forcefully from his starry body, praying silently she didn't feel the strong pull again as she ever so slightly moved closer to him."I take offense to that, did I not just listen to your story." Her feigned offense amused him, the corner of his eye pulling together in a well contained laugh."My story was true I don't see how a true war story could bore you." Cynder ticked her lips at him shaking her paw dismissively."who said it bored me, maybe it wasn't the story but the person telling it."

Contra tilted his head, confusion screamed out of his face as he screwed his face up in a question."is there some other way of telling stories I'm not aware of." Shrugging her shoulders suggestively she pointed a claw to him then herself, keeping her claw on herself longer as she slapped her tail into the ground softly."I've got some tips for you of course a story needs action, a plot rising action, climax and falling action, in your story it was pretty much just all rising action."he studied his claws that were now coated in dirt though his eyes flicked back and forth between them and Cynder like he couldn't decide which was more important."So if I had made it entertaining that would have made it better." Snapping her claws as he nailed what she was going for she nodded in approval."exactly, and a good story teller is someone who everyone likes."

"Yes I must agree, as a matter of fact they like them so much there willing to hide in bushes just to get a small glimpse of the story, kind of like you Sparx."

Sparx got a shock rush through his body as he was called out it felt like he had rubbed his fingers over a shaggy carpet for hours and then struck the biggest person he could find getting the uncomfortable lightning like rug burn, it only got stronger as he exited the bushes exposing himself to the 2 curious sets of eyes "hey contra don't you listen to Cynder that was a very well told story."

Contra narrowed his eyes on Sparx tiny body not at all liking the eavesdropping the dragonfly had just been doing "I would much rather hear you explain why you chose to eavesdrop."

The surrounding air froze crackling silently as passing wind brushed through the surrounding plant life chilling it all the more and Sparx wings which he had to put more effort into flapping to hold himself steady under the air mixed with the surrounding voice of contra as well on the flat plain they now resided on "hey believe me I know how it looks but I heard you talking and just decided to listen." The large male dragon seemed to swell bigger as Sparx openly admitted his little secret the stars in contras shade like wings glowed hypnotically freezing Sparx slightly as he shook his head trying to clear his head of the encompassing lights influence "it is fine this once Sparx but your not as quiet as you think."

Sparx took the insult as he realized he wasn't in any immediate danger he'd rather been expecting contra to try and take his head off all the while having that blank expression on his face like none of it even mattered "oh I can be pretty quiet when I wanna be you just caught me slipping up it is Monday after all" Sparx paused wringing his hands together nervously "actually I have a question about your life story and yeah yeah I shouldn't have even heard in the first place blah blah blah."

Contra didn't want to share anything with Sparx not even the oxygen in the air they breathed but he knew creating division among the three of them was a poor choice in ideas so he would play along." Fine then what part would you like to know more about."

Sparx chuckled like a little kid Wringing his hands excitedly as contra opened up his entire life for scrutiny " wow you told such an amazing story I don't know where to start how about some of the girls you met when you got to A A team or whatever." Sparx to date hadn't seen contra uncomfortable in any situation so he felt a little twinge of sick pleasure when contra paused his eyes widening in surprise at Sparx question even though it didn't last long as contra seemed to reach his own conclusion eyes lowering back into the unbreachable mask "well there's not much to say we weren't really trying to form relationships with each other more often than not it all just ended up as letting off excessive stress and besides I had to fight them to the death someday in the arena why get unnecessarily close to an enemy." Contra spoke fluently and his movements were precise but his eyes seemed to wander far off in memory as he spoke like he was back in the arena seeing this all over again.

Sparx wasn't sure he could picture contra being a hit with the ladies he could honestly be so quiet it was almost to the the point of introversion but on the other hand Cynder seemed to find him fascinating so maybe he just didn't know what girls wanted "well with the way you are they must have been falling all over you." Contra perked up at that his eyes widening slightly as he came back to reality "the females as well as the males knew it could be there final day, every day why waste time talking when you could easily be dead before your next meal." Sparx nodded in understanding wasting precious time with flirty bullshit and girlfriend and boyfriend titles would just make things unnecessarily complicated but Sparx raised his paw one more time thankful when Contra only nodded for him to speak "So it was basically just one huge orgy you chose who you wanted one day and someone chose you another day." Contra scratched at a peeling scale absentmindedly his face still as blank as ever "I'm going to assume this word orgy means a large group of individuals having unprotected polygamous sex." Sparx face palmed lazily lightly punching the large know it all in the shoulder "you know what polygamy means but not orgy it seems we taught you pretty backwards."

Contra nodded his fist curling the sharp digits together in determination "I've mostly picked up bits and pieces of your language from you three and volteer true I'm not as skilled as you all but now that I can speak relatively at ease among you it's on to the next puzzle."

Sparx felt cynder's confusion before he even turned to acknowledge it which he did by noting her upturned snout the black scales rising at the provoking words which Sparx found himself questioning before Cynder if not for anything else than just to spite her "setting goals for yourself huh sounds healthy enough so which puzzle would that be exactly."

Contra met Sparx eyes and the dragonfly honestly felt the size difference between them contras larger body shadowed him almost swallowing him whole in the darkness as contra raised his neck gazing down at him and Cynder like amoebas under a microscope his blank face giving nothing away but a cold calculating analysis of them "the next puzzle will be your culture the cheetahs have already disclosed more than enough to help me categorize them as a pretty harmless species the fact that they use spears and swords helped me deduce their no immideate threat rather quickly." Contra paused like a switch had been thrown and left him paralyzed he studied them separately as he finished his gaze on Cynder "but they lack something you the dominant species that resembles my own animal genome so much is who I need to dive into next volteer told me bits and pieces of your relatively docile history but I intend to finish learning more."

Sparx gulped so hard he actually heard it slide down his throat as contra finished "quick question I'm just curious is this going to be done after or during our current assignment."

Contra didn't even hesitate with his response "after."

Sparx stopped allowing his confused face to be taken in fully which didn't escapes the notice of contra "So if the point of this ridiculous journey is to warn the inhabitants of this world about there harmful planet destroying ways then why After we spread the word would you still study us."

Contra seemed to pick Sparx question carefully swaying his tail rhythmically while his paws worked the ground steadily as he spoke flattening the mound of dirt he had assemble to dust "for my future return immortality will test my memory of this tiny world who knows how long from now."

Cynder interjected her own question having formed between the two boys conversation steadily building with each new question until she all but blurted out her question "how old are you."

Contra seemed to become even younger as she asked the question his blank face once agin hiding his true emotions from view as his tail waved slower deliberately wrapping around his back leg and uncurling as he turned his gaze on Cynder "can you count all the stars in the sky."

Cynder turned her gaze upward to the expansive canvass and upon her eyes touching the black ocean and seeing all the innumerable white stars glittering beautifully above them she felt her eyebrow raise in question "no that's impossible."

Contra seemed to be almost child like as he spoke now his tone now light and friendly "then how do you expect me to tell you my age numbers in my language didn't go that high I track my age differently I've already entered the blur it's a little to late for me to try remembering now."

Cynder confusedly raised a brow in question the only reasons she could think of for why contra couldn't possibly know his age was either he didn't care which spending five minutes with him told her otherwise he was too meticulous he wouldn't just forget but then that led her to her next possibility that maybe he really was just so old that he had forgotten or let it slip his mind her mind buzzed as it crowded itself with more possibilities but she silenced them with her own question "what's the blur."

Unknowingly contra let a sharp sub sonic growl escape his throat Cynder couldn't even really describe it besides that unlike his voice it was far from an enjoyable sound it was like the scariest wild animal she knew was trying to sing her to sleep "the blur is what immortals go through it's a mental handicap that drives some harbingers insane when they realize they forgot how long they've been alive they call it the blur because you try and remember everything before you and realize you can't remember it puts more things into perspective for others like me I remember where I come from and when all this began everything I've ever done I remember, unfortunately some harbingers go insane with time and it makes them lose sight of what they're truly doing and though we are far apart we keep tabs on one another watching for power spikes and if too many worlds are being destroyed in an area I've only ever heard of two harbingers that lost their mind in the blur, the first one was the same being that came to my world I'm sure now that's the reason he didn't kill me instantly."

Sparx almost felt his mind explode from the Plethora of information now being revealed and it honestly scared him his stomach dropped in fear as contra spoke about this mental handicap and almost hoped he never found a way to live forever living so long he forgot about spyro and Cynder would almost for certainly drive him insane but forgetting who they were and where he was from then having to be the bad cop everywhere you went couldn't exactly help you feel good about yourself "who was the other one, and just to clarify you're saying it's like you literally live so long you forget things."

Contra drew the dirt around his feet upwards once more into a tall spiraling tower "let me simplify this for you as much as I can now imagine your in a field you have never been in this field before and when you release that you try to remember where you came from and everything is different you don't remember the way back home you don't remember who your family is or even your own name but the one thing you do have is power so much you can destroy planets."

Awaiting the answer he knew would come Contra looked down at his dirt again.

Contra didn't know why he found the dirt so amusing but drawing was one of his many forms of expression, and seeing no other place to draw in his boredom the dirt became he catalyst, he carefully traced the ground as he thought deeply remembering back on his world the cruel fact paint hadn't been a commodity but with the number of dead bodies he had encountered on a daily basis he had been able to find plenty of blood to freely scribble on the hard stone floor his childish whims and wants, he felt his stomach stir with a familiar power, it ran through his body slowly filling his entire being with an almost peaceful dream like peace as he turned upwards to Sparx liking the confusion on the tiny bugs face as he spoke.

"And The other harbinger is currently still alive."

Sparx felt his eyes bulge outwards as contra openly admitted this fact, turning to Cynder he found his shock reflected on her face as they both turned back to the large male screaming simultaneously.

"WHAT."

Contra smiled peacefully as the warm buzz inside of him seemed to come stronger now, almost making him feel euphoric as he saw the confusion consume the two beings before him hungrily, smiling coldly he licked the back of his teeth admiring the sharpness as he spoke.

"You heard me."

Cynder took a step forward, contra looked at her muscular form with contempt, though he was sure she was a strong mortal he could easily surpass the difference between them with his strength, so he felt surprised as the female dragon spoke out swiftly with all the confidence of a queen.

"Where's this other rogue harbinger at, and why haven't you stopped him."

Contra felt the pull inside his stomach turn from euphoric to bubbling rage, though he contained it he felt it quickly making him scribble in the dirt faster, his fingers tracing out shapes and sizes as he spoke once again liking the subjugated looks they gave at his powerful voice.

"You shouldn't worry about it too much he isn't very active right now."

Contra looked up into the stars, his fingers worked the sand almost absentmindedly trying desperately to finish the construct he had started furiously speaking before they could interject his thought.

"He seems to be resting right now, hasn't made anything go "boom" in a while."

Cynder grinned at contra hopefully finishing her question, she boldly dared to take one more step closer.

"So when do you plan on intercepting him and taking him down."

Contra paused momentarily to himself his mind reaching out into the abyss of space feeling the rage inside him slowly transform into euphoria as he scanned the different galaxies and planets for this life form.

He could pick up single signatures of other harbingers there familiar energies mixing together to make contra have a reliable network of help to rely on should he ever need it, but he felt a twinge of surprise as The signature he recognized was a lot closer than he remembered, everything about it was the same, it felt like a powerful star during a supernova he remembered it so well he almost said "hi" to its familiar warmth, abandoning the distant burning feeling he focused with a breath bringing his consciousness back to his body he opened his eyes to see Cynder and Sparx patiently waiting for him to continue and looking back to Cynder he did.

"He won't be stopped during your life time."

"Cynder groaned exaggeratedly flailing her wings up as she moaned sadly."why do I always miss out on the good stuff."

Contra didn't miss the sarcasm, but calling a fight to the death "good stuff" didn't really sit right with him.

"Believe me you wouldn't want to be anywhere near that fight."

Cynder frowned sadly poking out her bottom lip like a child."So even if I do live long enough I'm not invited either." She burst into fake sobs filling the area with her almost real tears.

Sparx rolled his eyes patting her on the shoulder comfortingly while contra looked on somewhat confused."invited? the environment alone would kill you, not to mention the heavier gravity."

Cynder raised her head up again the same crying face still drawing her lips apart in a silent cry."So now I'm not strong enough either, Contra your so mean to me."

Sparx glared at the larger male dragon balling his fist up and cracking the knuckles as he buzzed closer to contra."you better take back what you just Said man stop hurting the ladies feelings."

Contra drew himself up watching the strange bipolar beings carefully, what the hell were they talking about. Cynder drew her wings to cover her face as contra remained silent throwing her head back with louder sobs."he's not even Sorry about it."

Sparx popped his neck furiously pointing his finger at contra like a judge sentencing a prisoner."you've got one more chance buddy."

Contra was now fully confused even his feeling of euphoria wasn't enough to curb the absolute sense of loss he was dealing with."Sparx I have no clue what is going on right now."

The dragonfly only smiled dropping the act and lowering his hands he took in contras somehow even more confused face with a light laugh "dude chill out everything is fine we're just messing with you."

Sparx snapped his fingers after a momentary pause "oh you act like Cynder and kill people all the different places you travel."

Contra shook his head at the simple minded answer not liking to be reminded of cynder's short comings or the tactless way the bug insulted her but after all the glowing insect was only a bug "more than that you realize your alone in the nearby planets then galaxies then the entire expansive universe no other species you come across looks like you and you don't age even after all these worlds your visiting all these years passing you by with waisted effort of finding your home and you more than likely are moving in the wrong direction getting angrier and angrier at the fact that you can't find them despite your power how do you think most people would react to that."

Cynder didn't even have to think about it long the average dragon or cheetah even mole would be distraught most likely going into a sever depression which often led to anger and that much raw power mixed with pain was a cocktail for destruction."So what about you does this mental disease affect you in any way."

Contra was decisive about everything he chose to say and as long as he had existed he had never forgotten his memories also he had outlived his predecessor honesty made him say he didn't know how old he was but he had a good estimate judging it by the life of stars he encountered in his daily travels he had seen 5 respective ones die out and be replaced multiple times and stars had life spans that lasted millions of years he chuckled at the thought he had outlived the third most powerful thing in the entire universe. "No it doesn't affect me because I leave myself bread crumbs along my trail, I also try and track my age not with years or days but things in my same predicament a star or a galaxy are easy enough to use."

Sparx jerked in surprise his head almost snapping off of his shoulders thinking about that insane amount of time "So what do you do all that time planets aren't always in danger are they."

Contra didn't respond as he built up his dirt spire allowing the dirt to fill in the precise angles of the tiny castle which rose only a few inches above the ground slowly."in times of peace i find worlds with fledgling beings and help teach them to build up civilizations I also teach the indigenous all that I know and point them in the right direction I only pop in every few eons anyway most of the time they remain peaceful for years only a few have fallen under my watch out of the countless millions I have formed out there." As he finished he slammed his paw down in the perfect castle crushing it back down among the dug up dirt mixing them together again as he raised his gaze "it's not easy being the universes father cleaning up children's messes takes time which is something I have too much of to be used on childish things I could be doing something else but I still end up having a limited amount of time on each world to detect threats spread the message and leave, precession makes this go easier and faster."

Sparx frowned he didn't really know if he wanted contra to leave but having him around was just as dangerous at least space would give them time to prepare for him coming back to finish the job. "So when a world sends out a signal how long does it take for you to get there."

Contra didn't have to think long. About this his speed was limitless but the void space created between objects was difficult to manage and navigate eons of time had made this process easier but it still gave him migraines thinking of the insane distances he had to travel in between worlds "it depends on where, on this world I was lucky I was only a galaxy away from this one had I been farther away I could have been here a generation after you all died."

Cynder couldn't help the sarcastic roll of her eyes "Well lucky us."

The chilly air seemed to grow even colder as Contra shook his head his tongue slowly drawing over his sharp canine like teeth "you should feel honored."

Never missing a beat wasn't something Sparx was known for but he had to say he was pretty damn good at it "why."

Contra stopped playing with dirt opting to place his paw flat down on top of the smoothed over patch his eyes seeking Sparx "because the percent of you even knowing of my existence is in the negatives most worlds I travel to will go generations without encountering one but in the present this peaceful interaction is rare for me with mortal beings I didn't guide."

Cynder bowed dramatically pushing her paws forward submissively she lowered her wings completing the groveling affect "we live to serve you lord contra."

She raised her head with all the speed of a slug speaking meekly yet with all the strength she could put into the servant voice "may you live forever."

Contra rolled his eyes his head following the movement and tilting off to the side as he sighed closing his eyes as he thought deeply "Cynder, Sparx can I ask you something."

Cynder an Sparx turned towards each other emerald eyes met yellow as the two collectively shrugged turning back to their large guest with open minds "sure what is it contra."

Cynder felt uncomfortable at the worried glances contra shot them his usual confidence waned under their collective gazes, Cynder frowned realizing she couldn't even enjoy the momentary lapse of his manhood as he smoothed the former castle shaped mound of dirt over completely erasing it from view."what do you think about me."

He seemed to rethink his question momentarily "what do you think about what I do to be more accurate."

Cynder thought momentarily contra hadn't admitted to it but she was sure he was responsible for at least more than one complete extinction of a planets species though she couldn't talk about killers but that greatly overshadowed what she had done just thinking about the actual loss of an entire worlds inhabitants boggled her mind but he had given a reason for it, which made her think back to contras explosive meeting with the guardians he had said that the worlds he chose for destruction were planets that didn't turn from their ways once they achieved the potential to destroy worlds he would try to warn them and I they still didn't change he would destroy them children and all know one was spared until a completely new race could take form on the barren landscape he left behind Cynder couldn't call him a saint not by a long shot but a victim of circumstance his own world had been chosen for destruction and had the harbinger visiting his world not spared him he would be a part of the harbinger statistic as well.

Sparx didn't think on it too long crossing his arms curiously across his chest he spoke "why do you wanna know what we think if you find a doomsday weapon it's not like it'll matter what we think."

Cynder cringed as Sparx didn't hold back pointing out the very grim truth made her stomach flip "SPARX."

He threw both hands up guiltlessly "what I'm just saying what we were both thinking."

Cynder shook her head tapping her claw against the side of her head "no Sparx I have a dragon brain which sadly for you thinks a lot harder than your dragonfly one so maybe you just shouldn't say anything else."

Contra had watched the whole exchange silently letting the two berate each other while he calmly watched until he finally decided to speak albeit sounding disinterested as usual"no Cynder let Sparx talk he has a good point."

Sparx victory danced swinging both arms triumphantly over his head "ha maybe your dragon brain isn't so smart after all."

Sparx re-thought that as he turned to contra scratching the back of his head nervously as he realized what he said."no offense contra."

The large dragon only tilted his head in confusion as he questioned the tiny dragonfly "why would I be offended I'm not a dragon."

Sparx mouthed silent approval nodding in agreement "well you sure as hell look like one."

Contra waved his paw royally dismissing the entire side conversation "back on point finish what you were saying."

Sparx nodded letting his hands wring each other out in apprehension he spoke strongly but it seemed to die in his throat the longer he gazed into contras powerful eyes."Well what I was saying is that our opinion wouldn't matter in the end if you find any of the proof were stashing planet killers somewhere you'll kill us anyway."

Contras tilted head rightened itself as he thought a solitary wing extended as he stretched a cramped muscle absentmindedly before his gaze found Sparx and they seemed to glow with a new found respect "Regardless of our situation I would still value the insight since you seem to be two reliable sources of information I would appreciate the honesty."

His eyes glanced to Sparx them Cynder who found her voice once she met his eyes."Sorry contra but I'm gonna get deep here what you do seems important a little unfair for the receiving end of wherever you go but I see why it has to be done."

Contra nodded in approval his blank face seemed to smile slightly at her opinion."interesting." Contra turned towards Sparx with an inviting look his eyes even had the decency to look curious, Sparx noticed and took the simple cue "sorry buddy but I'm about to get deeper than her alright contra, I can't really say how I feel about it because you say it's necessary, you won't die so in some way your entitled to do what you want, but not really, I know you said your a harbinger and all that, but that makes it worse to think other people are getting judged for a few peoples decisions to be dumb, Contra you have to realize the way this looks, it literally gives you the choice to play god with everyone you come across which I'm sure works out fine for you, you can just move on to another world, but the people you wipe completely out could be like us imagine this contra, me, Cynder and spyro on one of your other worlds we're not bad people and we can't control what other people do does that mean we deserve to die with them, for a couple of people on the planet trying to destroy it, how do you know what planets are going towards that direction anyway."

Cynder noticed contras face hadn't changed during Sparx rant his head had only inclined forward to hear better and Cynder wasn't surprised when he responded momentarily after Sparx had finished "well Sparx I'll explain this so you can understand, imagine that the universe is a living organism and inside that organism is a virus and the virus is blowing up planets inside the body or in this case red blood cells, and it's slowly killing this orginasim,I am the white blood cell, volteer showed me in your draconic anatomy books,and I have to fight the ailment to this life form, lets say a deer," he paused momentarily as a long yawn split his sentence he licked the back of his almost silver teeth slowly before he continued. "So I have to travel to different parts of the body to eradicate the virus before it takes control of the host and consumes it," he swept his paw forward in an inviting manner "if you two were piggybacking on the virus then it would be an unfortunate casualty but it's my job to ensure the deer survives and other parts of its body get to live healthy and in peace."

Contra finished with a gentle huff his wheezing now a bit louder than usual but he smiled at his accomplished explanation and the two mesmerized looks on the two beings before his very faces, his chest tightened as the reoccurring thought he had learned never to forget was to watch for offense on his part, and the two faces before him seemed to be a mix of both with understanding Cynder saw his eyebrows raise in confusion."was that not an adequate explanation."

Cynder felt her jaw snap shut her numerous teeth clicking together as reality settled back onto her shoulders heavily making her feel like she would sink under the floor momentarily "well contra that was actually...a perfect explanation."

Sparx nodded a slow mocking clap filling the air around them from his moving hands "Your English has come a long way man, now all we got to do is work on your people skills."

Contra threw a mocking glare at Sparx the tiniest of smug smiles still in place "my people skills? I get along with you guys don't I."

Sparx nodded "so this deer what happens if the infection spreads everywhere in the body."

Contra snaked his tongue along the back of his teeth pushing it into his cheek momentarily before he opened his mouth "chaos."

Cynder raised an eyebrow and would have said more had the bushes beside her not parted almost scaring her out of her scales as spyro stuck his head hrough the bushes with a large rabbit stuck in between his teeth it had long since lost its life the precious red blood spattering it's neck was more than enough to tell her that as Spyro laid it down between him and the other two dragons "Sorry this is all I could find, there wasn't much out there."

Cynder sighed as the delicious smell of the large hare entered her nose it smelled delicious just enough of a musky succulent smell to make her mouth water "it's fine but I don't think all three of us can split this."

Cynder noticed contras large form heaving itself up to his full 9 feet his long wings spreading boldly against the darkness all around him as he turned towards spyro "your correct you and Cynder can share that I'll go find my own food."

Contra began walking away into the darkness his large form surprisingly light as he disappeared into the nearby bushes with a soft rustling Cynder almost started digging into the rabbit until contras voice rang out from the shadows "Sparx I found berries come get some if your hungry."

The dragonfly almost cried beside Cynder a high exhale left this lungs as he bowed his head gratefully scowling at spyro sourly "that's two times now spyro come on man stop lacking." And with those final words he tore into the bushes after contra with only the two of them left behind spyro smiled reassuringly at Cynder not letting Sparx get him down with his usual behavior "So half and half."

Cynder nodded reaching out slowly for the tiny source of protein greedily "yeah sure I'll cut it though."

Spyro smiled jerking the small hare away from her reaching claws with a laugh "no Cynder your version of half might as well be all."

Cynder shrugged her shoulders carelessly a sly smile creeping onto her lips."how about I leave you the feet So that next time you go hunting you will have way more luck."

Spyro shook his head slowly aligning the rabbit So when he cut it the meat would be split evenly "I don't think that will work."

Cynder threw her paw over her shoulder laughing mockingly with a feigned voice "oh spyro for you to be a purple dragon I would think strange occurrences would be something you were used to."

Spyro split the small deer with a careful claw exposing the insides as he set the fur and head aside carefully extracting the guts and laying them beside the fur he got the actual meat ready to go. Setting it onto a nearby log he made sure it would be safe while he stepped away "Hey Cynder I'm gonna go get some sticks okay."

As he turned around he barely picked up her voice as he made his way towards the dense brush "want any help."

Spyro felt his heart flutter momentarily as his body seemed to act on its own almost immediately speaking before he could control himself "GREAT."

Cynder reeled her head back slightly at Spyros loud tone of voice a sly smile spread her lips slightly "whoa someone's eager." Spyro couldn't deny the blush that heated up his face at cynder's tone making him shuffle along with his head lowered momentarily only parting his lips to mutter "is it so wrong to enjoy my friends company."

Cynder slowed down beside him falling out of step momentarily the shock of Spyro saying they were friends was a shock to her, she had always considered Spyro a hero in her book, ever since he had saved her from malefores grip, she hadn't left his side opting to help him fight risking her life for someone she had not only grown to think of as a friend but a love interest as well,"friend?" She questioned him curiously searching his low face for a reaction, which he gave by planting his feet beside her staring into her eyes momentarily all the raw emotion was released between them through a simple locking of gazes making both pairs of hearts kick into overdrive as Spyro looked into cynder's emerald green gaze her eyes the same color green as a forest he wished nothing more than to explore as he breathed slowly drawing himself up as he answered her "my best friend actually." Cynder averted her gaze shyly her insides swimming in warmth reflecting outward as a smile betraying her and spreading her mouth wide in a grin which she threw Spyros way as she raised her head "Well best friend maybe you can catch us some dinner tonight too?"

Her hopeful question was shot down with a small shake of Spyros head, his smile matching hers "not my night Cynder." But upon seeing her down trodden face he changed his mind a quick reaction of seeing her smile fade "or I could just do two and then let you do two days later."

Cynder's smile immediately returned with a smugness that Spyro found it almost impossible not to miss in her emerald gaze."oh Spyro, that bleeding heart of yours is gonna be the death of you."

Spyro resumed their walk shaking his head as he went, leading the way while throwing his head over his shoulder "it hasn't failed me yet."

Cynder felt her smile die slightly as her smiling teeth she had been showing off in her dazzling smile seemed to lose their confidence and retreated behind her frown as she whispered lightly to herself "that's probably what ignitus thought too."

She hated to compare the two now, but they were similar, Spyro was just a younger stronger version of his old teacher, plus he had much prettier scales the deep purple was alluring and strange, but Cynder didn't think she would ever find a better color for Spyro he wasn't defined by his scales but they came with a serious message behind them.

Taking the lead she skipped ahead of spyro letting her tail drag the ground around his paws playfully as she passed"come on spyro we can't take all day."

The purple dragon rolled his eyes speeding up he caught Cynder within a few long strides "well running ahead into darkness won't make this go by any faster."

Cynder waved her paw dismissively, giving spyro a "seriously" look as she swept her wings all around her."Please spyro I own the darkness, it's my bitch."

Spyro nodded stopping to grab a promising branch off the floor as they passed "Well we can't all be as amazing as you Cynder."

Cynder slowed patting spyro on the shoulder playfully "it must suck being normal."

Spyro gathered another stick collecting a nice ten or twelve pieces he glanced up at Cynder with a question leaping from his tongue before he could stop."So you forgot about my purple scales huh."

Cynder paused, giving Spyro a look that was a mix between confused and questioning."no I just don't see you as different." She then smiled, her beautiful grin had Spyro joining in, he didn't know why, but cynder's smile was very infectious.

"Well thanks Cynder that actually means a lot."

The black dragoness continued forward, spyro couldn't help but follow the sway of her hips, it was like the swinging of a clocks hand, meticulous and never off, spyro turned away quickly when Cynder glanced back over her shoulder speaking to him."what are friends for."as his cheeks burned, spyro couldn't help but feel a spike of pain as Cynder said "friends" but he would work on it. Cynder was leading the way back seeing spyro had collected more than enough sticks to keep the fire burning for a while.

When they returned to the camp Sparx was sitting alone, munching loudly on a prize group of assorted grapes, strawberries and blueberries. He looked up as they walked into the clearing, spitting out a welcome before they could even sit down."Cynder, spyro welcome back."

He then looked down at the bundle of sticks Spyro had tucked in between his teeth. And laughed loudly causing Spyro to raise his brow questioningly.

"What's so funny."

sparx calmed down coughing exaggeratedly as he cleared his throat and raising both hands in his defense."what happened did you suddenly go vegetarian."

Spyro rolled his eyes setting the sticks down and arranging them into an organized pile while only glancing at Sparx only when he spoke."not at all but we have to have fire before we can cook anything."

Sparx instantly stopped laughing as he turned his gaze up to the dark night sky."your going back out now."

Cynder stepped forward around Sparx throwing her head back at him playfully as she passed."We're not all scared of the dark like you."

Sparx rounded on Cynder pointing an accusing finger at her pretty upturned maw."the only dark thing I've ever been slightly nervous about is you."

Cynder tilted her head sideways in confusion, ushering Spyro along with the fire as the chilly air around them seemed to grow even colder."Did you just admit to being scared of me."

Spyro cringed, closing his eyes and throwing his paws over his ears already knowing the can Cynder had just opened was much deeper than even Sparx himself seemed to know."of course I was afraid of you once, now that I know the former general of malefores army was really just a pathetic excuse of a dragon with a god complex even now still pretending to be anything more than what you actually are."

Cynder was a statue, her face unreadable from Spyros view behind her back, he saw her sides heaving before he heard the switch in her breathing so subtle he wasn't sure it really happened as she spoke covering up the breach in character with a challenge spyro dreaded as Cynder spoke it.

"And what exactly am I really."

Sparx smiled now, having the ball in his court was something he had always liked, wether physically or verbally, or in this case mentally as Cynder hung on his opinion waiting with baited breath her green eyes blazing with silent fire, the heat only made Sparx mare giddy wanting to get her full reaction out in the open, he wanted to see her angry, after all he'd been taking it easy on her after everything that had happened, he leaned forward his smile growing as he closed the distance between them.

"Cynder What i think of you doesn't matter there are the more than enough absolutely evil people who did worse than you, but then at the other end of the spectrum the list isn't that big. No Cynder it's definitely gonna be a reality check when you get back to warfang."

Cynder narrowed her green eyes suspiciously tilting her head to the side keeping her gaze focused on Sparx a question leaping off of her tongue before she could stop it."oh and what's waiting for me in warfang."

Sparx smile only grew wider fueled by cynder's cluelessness, he shook his head waving a solo finger at Cynder."trust me this surprise is much better if you see it for yourself."

Cynder rolled her eyes flicking away a peeling scale distractedly,"well if your holding onto a surprise instead of blabbing your mouth then it must be something special."

She raised her head looking at the sky dreamily before clasping her paws together like she had just been given the greatest present she had ever received,"I can't wait."

Sparx folded into himself with a huff of annoyance, turning away he returned to his berries, throwing a departing glance over his shoulder shouting at Cynder."we'll see how long you keep up the tough guy act when we get there."

Sparx words had more than the desired effect he was hoping for. People were so easy to manipulate, not that he enjoyed doing it, but when you get good at something, why not use it to your advantage.

He really wished for more self control, sometimes his questions, answers and general thought process seemed to rub many people the wrong way.

From time to time even Spyro seemed put off by Sparx Jokes at his weight, girly color, or the never ending sidekick insult he knew ate his brothers insides up.

Smirking to himself, predatorily, revealing all of his herbivore teeth glinted proudly in the moonlight as his mind ran its course, synapses connecting dots quickly, and efficiently.

Until he found he couldn't resist the temptation, Sparx couldn't define the feeling of keeping his mouth closed, waiting for someone else to ask the question he thought was obvious was tedious, like waiting for your parents to finally get you the toy you've been asking for.

So shrugging his shoulders, and coughing to gain the two dragons attention he put on his friendliest smile, hoping he came across as sincere as he spoke sweetly." It's not like you wouldn't be jailed upon the guards seeing your ugly face anyway, unfortunately life is a circle, and all the choices we make or don't make, one day always come back to bite us, unfortunately for you yours came a lot quicker than anyone else I know."

Spyro couldn't describe anger, or irritation, without a dictionary to properly convey the boiling, skin crawling irritation, it seemed to bring him.

He always tried to use ignitus teachings of inner balance to work, but being slightly impatient he usually found himself jumping in before he had properly thought out a battle plan, and Sparx words had been just the right incentive to set him off."hey that's not true, Cynder helped save the world, true she might have been forced to make mistakes in the past but they shouldn't be held against her."

Cynder was uncomfortably silent slowly pacing back and forth among their tight alcove of sweet smelling pinewood trees, the seeds of the massive trees crunched soundly under cynder's pacing, making the wind and rustling bushes almost silent under cynder's furious pacing.

Spyro didn't speak at first, hoping Cynder would break the silence herself and share her feelings on the subject, but after a family of seeds had been trampled to dust, with no answer to Sparx claims, spyro felt the same skin crawling irritation working its way up his spine, gently reaching his tail out he blocked cynder's path, when she tried to push past his tail he firmly held it in place, making Cynder bounce back slightly from the force of his push, her angry eyes flared like fire, eating him up in her green gaze, till he was dust, then burning the dust to nothing.

Spyro flinched slightly but met her powerful gaze with his own, lowering his tail and brushing her shoulder gently and smoothing her scales over as he reassured her."Cynder the guardians won't let that happen."

Spyro sank into himself as cynder's glare intensified from annoyed to hostile in the blink of an eye, her pacing had stopped but her mind had not, coming up with conclusions and answers she didn't have yet, but due to her perceptive nature she was sure spyro was either very right or very wrong.

Her appearance even now called back to her fully developed terror of the skies days, plus with her planning to live in warfang, she would only get older, and as she matured into her adult body she was sure her prescience would be a grim reminder to many, if not all the inhabitants of the dragon city.

If she was held accountable for her actions then she could easily serve multiple life sentences, she was only 18 and since dragons had life spans that stretches hundreds of years she was positive she wouldn't be going back if trying to arrest her was there goal.

She wanted to tell spyro what she thought, his support was something she had never asked for, but steadily received, on a daily basis, it was sweet, but at the same time almost dehumanizing, he would jump in without warning, or need, overlapping her own thoughts and wishes with his own, trying to protect her in his own way. She was glad to have such a friend, a best friend in spyro, but right now Sparx was the one she wanted. At least until she was sure she had gotten the honest truth from him.

Sparx didn't wither under her hard glare like spyro had, a feat she could only chalk up to his natural annoying nature, attention spurned him on wether positive or negative. Taking a step forward Cynder made sure she had herself positioned to cut Sparx off if he tried to escape. Smirking slowly she flicked her paw in Spyros direction though she talked directly to Sparx.

"I'm not sure if Spyros right, but the guardians definitely wouldn't allow something like that."

Sparx crossed his arms once again victory danced behind his eyes, lightning his natural blue eyes to an almost deep ocean blue, they flashed with energy even when he blinked they somehow glowed, yet his voice was a complete contrast slow and menacing, with sarcasm dripping off of it,"then why don't we finish our journey and see who's right."

Cynder snorted raising a wing as she exhaled a gust of wind directly at the dragonfly, she couldn't help the tiny smirk that blazed crops her face as Sparx collapsed into the bushes directly behind him, shaking the branches as he disappeared into the foliage.

"Cynder come on, seriously."

She cringed at Spyros harsh tone, turning on him with the same winning smirk she widened her eyes and dropped the smile for a clueless look of bewilderment, which she followed up with a paw raised to her chest pointing directly at herself. "what did I do something wrong."

Spyro wasn't in the mood for jokes as he only shook his head hurrying over to the Bush Sparx had got caught in. Ripping at the thickly laced vines he reached Sparx who was tangled in the foul smelling plants, scratching at himself and the vines desperately trying to free himself, spyro reached into the mess of leaves and cut the biggest vines carefully, making sure to avoid his brothers arms and wings with every audible snap of twigs.

Once Sparx was free spyro frowned into his brothers smiling face turning away as Sparx spoke,"Well I finally found another of cynder's sore spots to add to the collection."

Reaching out so fast Sparx couldn't even avoid the large purple paw that enclosed around him like walls, he tried to struggle against the iron grip but found it tightening more until he was wheezing into Spyros paw. "Hey loosen up I can't breath."

Spyros response was only to pull Sparx closer, until they were eye to eye and looking deeply into his smaller brothers energetic blue eyes spyro growled darkly into his face."why do you always come up with lies about Cynder."

Gasping loudly Sparx pointed to his neck on the verge of retching onto the purple paw they had him trapped inside of it, taking the hint Spyros paw opened allowing the necessary oxygen to rush into Sparx throat and lungs, refilling his depleted oxygen supply, as he coughed into his cold hands Sparx glared unafraid at spyro and Cynder both.

"Why are you both acting like I'm making this up, I heard them discussing it with some of the towns folk before I left to come find you."

Spyro froze his legs locking into place as he felt a strong heat radiating beside him, side stepping cynder's fuming nostrils Spyro glanced at Sparx with a frown, "I think telling Cynder about that before we left would have been a much better idea."

Sparx rolled his eyes glaring at Spyro and wiping his body clean of the dirt that accumulated onto his body from Spyros hand, wiping his chest clean he turned fully to spyro with a confused look on his face, speaking slowly Sparx drew out all his words slowly. "Oh so me almost getting chocked to death wasn't enough, you wanted me to tell you and Cynder In their face with contra standing right there."

Cynder paddle forward slowly until she was inches from Sparx, her face was deadly serious as she lowered herself to his level, her eyes searched Sparx face for any signs of lying as she spoke to him. "Sparx I really hope you aren't lying about something like this, if the guardians didn't tell me this themselves then it means this is serious."

Sparx nodded flicking a piece of leaf off of his shoulder icily meeting cynder's eyes."they didn't tell you because they thought you would run."

Cynder felt all the trust she had built up in the three remaining guardians waver at Sparx words if what he was saying was true the she was in extremely big trouble if she returned to warfang.

"Fuck, you should have told me this way earlier Sparx."

The dragonfly only shrugged crossing his arms over his chest as he pointed at cynder's narrowed snout.

"Well I'm telling you now, and it's better this way, if you had found out what was going on earlier then you possibly could have run off which is something that wouldn't look good to them, but would have still saved your ass, plus if you had found out that they were planning to bring you into court on trial, that day, with contra in the same room, trying to talk to the same people, I don't think that would have been the best time or place to announce what they planned on doing."

Cynder snorted sitting onto her haunches she exhaled sadly turning her eyes onto Sparx seconds later with a mistrustful frown poking at her lips.

"Why tell me at all I thought you hated me."

Sparx threw his hands up with a yell of exasperation, slowly bringing his arms down he pointed to spyro.

"Because he'll have a mental break down if anything happens to you and I didn't say anything to warn you."

Spyro smiled despite himself, he knew the situation was serious but he couldn't help but regret how hard he had grabbed Sparx as his brother confessed. turning to Cynder quickly he smiled elbowing her in the side.

"If we weren't brothers you might not have known anything until they had actually got you in prison."

Cynder slapped Spyros elbow away gently, as it poked her ribs, turning her green gaze on him momentarily she flicked her gaze between the two as she spoke.

"I don't see how that fixes this, I'm still up to my neck in bullshit."

"True, but at least now you have options.

Cynder turned her gaze up towards the sky, she felt her insides boiling with anger, and was shocked when her voice came out almost dead.

"Im not running anymore."

"So does that mean you gonna go back to warfang."

Spyro felt himself shaking with anger, it traded places with his rational though process, making him burn with irritation, he was just finding out about this to after all, how could Cynder be jailed for things outside of her control. He though the guardians understood that and when he got back he would defiantly have a talk with them.

"Cynder I think you should stay outside of warfang until we straighten this out."

Both Cynder and Sparx whipped their heads to spyro with matching shocked faces, Cynder spoke first taking a step towards her purple friend."spyro I'm not running I want answers just as much as you do."

Spyro licked his suddenly dry lips anxiously, raising a paw to stop her before she could continue he spoke."and you'll have them, but I don't want you to be arrested without knowing the whole story I'm the only one who will be able to find it."

Cynder shook her head, slapping her tail against the ground she felt spyro cringe, which sent a horrible punch to her gut but she pushed on hoping he would understand what she meant.

"Even if they arrest me spyro at least I'll have my answers, I'm not afraid of jail."

"I'm not saying your scared of anything, I'm just trying to make sure that your safe." Spyro sighed in frustration, stomach turning once again as he was failing to help Cynder make the right decision.

"Spyro this is my decision, if its time to pay for my sins then So be it."

"CYNDER IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT."

The area was deadly silent as Spyros anger boiled over, he shook with rage as all the countless times he had heard Cynder berating herself for things that were out of her control, began flashing through his mind because he knew it wasn't her own fault, he knew that, Sparx knew it, and he thought the guardians did too, but this was to much, and with Cynder willing to accept what was happening finally drove him to breaking and yelling into the air, it felt good as it's left his throat but the affects were immediate.

Cynders eyes hardened into slits, though she tried to control the bubbling rage inside of her, she felt relief take away some of the burn as her voice came out just as strong as Spyros, she could take care for herself and running wasn't the answer to this either, her pride just wouldn't let spyro make decisions for her.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER I STILL KILLED THOSE PEOPLE."

Cynder felt her sides heave as she exhaled slowly looking up into Spyros face she took a step back as he closed in.

It seemed he hadn't liked that response at all, not that she cared.

"Cynder I know you did terrible things in the past but you can't be held responsible for them now, you were corrupted and didn't know what you were doing."

Oh she wished that was true, consciously hardening her glare she stepped forward meeting spyro face to face.

"You don't have to tell me my own life story, and since it's not your life you don't decide what I do for me."

Spyro threw his head back wildly sighing loudly as he did, his warm breath tickled cynder's nose and she sneezed momentarily.

Spyro looked at Cynder carefully avoiding the sneeze with a twist of his head and before thinking responded.

"Bless you."

Cynder looked up with half lidded eyes and instinctively mumbled a low "thank you."

Then Cynder realized what she just said and turned back on him angrily snorting.

"No, I take that back."

Spyro rolled his eyes lifting a paw swiftly wiping some stray leaves from his shoulder.

"To late you already said it."

Cynder only huffed softly, mumbling even lower than before.

"Your such an idiot."

Cynder smiled as Spyro angrily spun around facing her once again, he almost looked like he wanted to hit her, she smiled even wider as she realized she wanted him to at least it would end this pointless argument.

"Cynder you have to realize what I'm saying is right, if you go back to warfang the chances of you going to prison are almost certain."

Cynder frowned as she looked down at his docile paws covered in falling leaves wishing one would just reach up and apply just the perfect amount of muscle and force to be considered a punch, she glanced back up at her friend curiously, speaking quickly.

"At least I wouldn't be out here running from warfang and the guardians for the rest of my life alone, you know they would try and find me if this all works out."

Spyro opened his mouth then seemed to the think. Which made her grin silently to herself, he was finally understanding.

"Yeah but you wouldn't be alone Cynder if this is what they plan to do then I'm not staying there just let me talk to them first and straighten everything out."

Cynder felt her swirling mass of rage evaporate, Spyros words stirred her heart affectively killing any traces of fleeting annoyance as she looked up into Spyros eyes.

"Wait, why would you do that spyro, your the purple dragon warfang needs you more than I do."

Spyro flicked his paw nonchalantly shaking his head almost disgustedly at the thought.

"No cydner I don't want to be a symbol of anything I choose what I do not my scales."

Cynder felt her mind almost explode from Spyros voice, she felt her heart beating deeply within her breast almost bursting free when it spoke for her.

"Spyro, would you really give up all of that for me."

Spyro smiled now once again taking a step closer his warm breath once again wafting into her face as he spoke softly like his voice would break something.

"I don't even consider that anything much, millions of people worshipping me that really isn't a hard decision Cynder."

The black dragoness felt so light she wanted to fly without using her wings, spyro really was willing to leave everything behind and be with her whatever she chose, he also cared enough about her to want her out of jail.

"Spyro I know you mean well but I can't let you decide this for me." She raised her paw for silence as Spyro opened his mouth to respond speaking before him Cynder dropped the paw. "But I will let you go back and talk to them first."

Spyro exhaled slowly nodding in approval, Cynder giggled at his show, he really had been hoping she wouldn't turn herself in.

Not that she wouldn't consider it in the future but for now spyro could really help with this idea of his. She smirked as she came up with a solitary idea that seemingly came from know where inside of her mind and before he could stop herself the words leaped off of her tongue.

"On one condition, i come in to see the guardians with you, and speak for myself."

Cynder didn't wait to hear the excuses as she covered her ears and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply she began singing loudly over spyro who gave up realizing his pleas were in vain as Cynder cracked open an eye grinning slyly. "That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would to bring you around."

Spyro only padded to the fire collecting the rabbit as he did"well Cynder I still don't think it's a good idea but you seem to already have your mind made up about this."

Cynder nodded "I'm not happy about this situation but I'll be damned if i can't even defend myself." ushering Spyro on with the fire as he set the two independent pieces of hare into sticks setting them above the flames that licked at the dry meat hungrily.

Cynder licked her lips as the succulent smelling hare began to roast over the fire sending up a delicious haze of tangy smoke blowing right into her nostrils. And sending her empty stomach into a growling frenzy.

She ignored the vibrations from deep within her stomach opting to find some berries that would at least curb her hunger until the meat was done.

Pushing through the camps surrounding of thick bushes she melted into the darkness as she walked out into the night.

The surrounding landscape was almost a reflection of where she had left, large interspersed trees blocked normal walking paths along the hill she stood on, bushes made up for the filler in between the tall trees, crisp green leaves bloomed on them respectively giving off an earthy smell Cynder liked as she passed by and through them.

seeing nothing but plucked bushes caused her to roll her eyes with a groan "sparx"Moving away from the camp Cynder trudged through the thick undergrowth stopping only to grab the few remaining survivors of Sparx attack on seemingly every berry bush within a 5 mile radius.

"God damn how much can one dragonfly eat."

Cynder paused at a completely knocked over Bush, the strong log of a base had been completely snapped, the inside rings of the Bush were in full display glowing almost with a holy light in the darkness.

Cynder Examined the broken limb curiously running her paw over the smooth wood, taking in the pine scent she could see two clear claw scratched that had torn the Bush all the way through.

Moving back Cynder examined the entire area and was surprised to see many more scratched and broken tree limbs and bases.

Turning to the next one she padded up to it and this time saw the claw prints left in the dirt, it was a solid draconic paw print, slightly smudged so the paw looked like it had been lifted moments after being set down, clearly showing that the person was at least heavy enough to push down into the packed dirt.

Cydner sniffed the large print hoping to at least be able to identify something. but when all she got was an earthy dirt smell she backed off surveying the full area around her ."What the hell happened here."

It was a complete mess, trees scattered all over the dark area which glowed ominously in the beams of moonlight, something Cynder would have found beautiful if the scenario made sense.

She growled to herself lowly as a single thought crossed her mind, could contra have tried to attack Sparx, the dragonfly had left with him but he had come back alone and hadn't mentioned anything strange about contra.

He had just been his usual annoying self so that immideately scratched out that theory, looking around for more clues she hoped to come up with another one soon, in case these prints were contras, and if they were that opened up a whole new ocean of possibilities.

Unfortunately none of them were good, he might have been out looking for food and been attacked, she prayed that wasn't the case, her mind was frantically trying to fill in the gaps it didn't see itself, leaving Cynder almost dying laughing at the ridiculous thought contra had gotten lonely and tried to find a mate among the trees."

Moving away she felt her claw catch on something beneath her. knocking her off balance and causing her to fall belly first onto the hard musty dirt beneath her. Coughing in pain she rolled over groaning as the pain in her pain throbbed uncomfortably, her stomach wasn't much better after having been dropped like a rock into the earth beneath her."real smooth Cynder." Rising up with all the dignity she had left she looked down squinting her eyes carefully for what tripped her.

The ground was flat only a single hole she almost dismissed it until she clearly saw the digit extending outward from the hole, leaning in closer to see better she made out 4 digits extending from the paw placement, she couldn't tell right off the bat what species the paw print belonged to but it looked like a cheetahs.

The significant size of the paw print matched with many she had seen before, and leaning down to sniff the hole she was surprised to find a shred of cat fur, inside the print, nodding in victory Cynder retraced her steps hopefully trying to guess what had happened.

She placed herself in front of the first Bush, closing her eyes she allowed her mind to paint a picture of the surrounding landscape inside her head, breathing deeply all the shapes and images took form until they turned into all of the surrounding scenery one after one.

Grinning to herself Cynder opened her eyes to see a very pissed off contra staring back his usual intense mask of boredom was now overplayed by an extreme rage, making his wings flare up in offense as he side stepped Cynder like she wasn't there attacking an enemy Cynder also created within her mind he was a tall cheetah big enough to be considered an adult but nimble enough to avoid the wide slashing claws of contra.

The large male roared as his hits missed the smaller cheetah instead knocking over trees and bushes effectively dodging his attacks swiftly all the while a confident smirk played on his lips, onto increasing contras anger as he began swinging wildly claw over claw, in a desperate attempt to kill the cheetah before he could drag this out any longer.

A swift cut to the cheetahs stomach brought him back to reality as blood gushed from the wound like a steady fountain, the cheetah landed a solid kick to contras face stunning him momentarily as the cheetah retreated, taking off into the dark under Bush quickly disappearing leaving contra alone as he cursed to himself, slapping himself and screaming in a foreign language as he charged after the smaller creature aggressively tearing any standing bushes to the ground as he charged around and over them.

Cynder paused momentarily to check her theory and seeing that the paw prints led away she chuckled."I'm way too good at this." And began following the chase down a slope that led to a docile lake surrounded by trees and bushes densely leaving a lot of places for cover. Or there should have been, looking closer Cynder gasped at the burned patches of ground about 4 feet wide each, leaving meters of length of scorched marks all over the area.

Cynder followed the trail to a slight dip in the earth and saw what looked like a mudslide in the side of the cliff, it deposited directly into the water below, only leaving behind the mud as proof.

Making her way down to the water she noticed the paw prints seemed to meld together the closer they got to the water, Cynder felt her heart begin racing as she realized this was the final place the two had seemed to be, examining the water she couldn't see any ripples, the surface was smooth almost like glass reflecting the starry sky above.

"Where are they, shouldn't they be right here."

Cynder hoped immensely whatever had happened hadn't involved actual drowning or murder, moving towards the water she couldn't see anything below the surface from her point of view, with a swift look backwards Cynder back tracked to the top of the hill looking down into the now more visible water Cynder almost chocked at the reflection in the water, it appeared to be contra fighting with an unknown assailant high above her head the smaller shape looked a lot like a cheetah inside of a large cloak that appeared to be in tatters, and it had somehow managed to get his larger neck into an expert choke hold, and instead of panicking the pure white drake flared his wings widely before slamming them in close to his body, losing all the force holding them up the cheetah clinging onto his back began dropping with him, a solitary scream split the air as they crashed into the waters below.

The resulting wave blasted outward onto the shore, Cynder raced down the slope avoiding pot holes and wet slopes, as she raced to the water below hoping she could cut them off and end this.

Luck was on her side as the cheetah cane exploding from the water he coughed harshly swimming strongly for the shore, Cynder reached out to him her paw extended over the lake closing the distance between them much faster.

His body was leaking blood into the surrounding water, almost entirely soaking the small lake in red as he swam for the shore, Cynder reached out farther as he got within grabbing distance, she felt the hem of his ragged cloak enter her hands before she gasped in relazation, the cheetahs hood slid back revealing the face of Hunter, his right eye was black and bleeding profusely, he coughed harshly as his hood was yanked back underwater by a strong white paw, ripping the cloak from cynder's paw harshly as contra slammed him into the deeper waters.

"NO CONTRA STOP."

Cynder leaped forward her feet leaving the comfort of the shore and splashing into the waist high bone chilling water throwing her arms forward into a strong dive pulling herself with expert exhales as she swam swiftly up to contras much larger muscular body it rippled with power as he held hunter underwater his claws digging into the struggling cheetahs arms and holding him down with no hope of escape, Cynder wouldn't let contra kill her friend though he was larger Cynder maneuvered in front of him. She grabbed onto his powerful arms with her smaller paws digging into his wrist as she fought him for dominance."CONTRA stop it, HUNTER is my FRIEND." Cynder couldn't help but snarl as contra continued holding hunter underwater he completely ignored her his face as still as a stone frozen in a torn decision between stopping or finishing hunter off for good, Cynder wouldn't let that happen."Contra please, I don't know what happened between you two but we can work this out just let him go."Cynder pulled gently at his wrist she sighed gratefully as his arms loosened his tree trunk arms untangling hunter and pulling him to the surface, the wet cheetah began hacking and coughing up water his lungs screaming for air and simultaneously cleaning themselves out, Cynder cringed at the strong hacks, they didn't sound good like a hammer falling onto a nail or a brick getting slammed into another brick, she casts a sideways glance at contra glaring hopefully."So are you gonna explain why this happened."contrary to hunter contra was taught and completely at ease examining the hacking cat like a science experiment, his maw was scrunched up in rage like he was angered he couldn't finish drowning the cat, his eyes flashed at Cynder thoroughly avoiding eye contact his eyes blazed a powerful white and he cast his eyes away like he didn't want her to notice their spark."Your FRIEND decided to attack me from the trees with arrows, when I caught him fleeing to the lake I had to give chase."his voice was cold like ice, yet it lacked the shine that regular ice did this was like freezing glossed over ice packed together tightly and unbreakable it made Cynder feel like she was in the middle of Dante's freezer, left to freeze and die. Cynder marches forward, she didn't want to attack contra but she didn't exactly believe that hunter would attack him for no reason, but then that brought the question what was hunter doing out here in the first place, Prowlus had said he was at warfang assisting with the damages not our running through forest attacking people. Cynder planted her feet down in front of contra blocking his path while throwing her head over her shoulder to hunter yelling out to him."HUNTER is that true."

The feline pushed his paws into his neck, the claw marks that had dug into his neck would scar, he felt the long slashes that had missed his jugular by mere inches, he felt his body run cold at the thought he really had almost died, even now he could feel the hatred radiating like an intense lave from the large white dragon,itching and scratching to finish him off, it was like staring inside an inferno, with the flames licking at his body only waiting for the center of the raging fire to blow up he was a still yet unsteady volcano, he seemed like he was building up. hunter would have re thought his answer if he had seen the large drakes face.

"No, I would never attack someone unprovoked."

Now he felt it, the volcano built up to exploding, hunter felt a tremor of fear run through him, it shifted his insides almost making him think the waves had been physical, but it wasn't only the invisible aura in the air was so strong hunter wanted to back away as it boiled over and all he had to protect him was Cynder, even though he trusted her this male was nothing to play with.

"YOU LYING RAT, HOW COULD I PROVOKE YOU WITHOUT EVEN TALKING TO YOU."

Hunter had an urge to bow, the males voice was like the booming of a cannon mixed with the softness of bladed grass, it was a cross between extremely violent and ultimately caring and it left hunter confused, he had no king why would he want to bow for, he even slapped himself mentally as his eyes found the floor dismissively, he raised his head glaring back at the strong creature."you killed Sparx what do you mean I was unprovoked."

The large male seemed so shocked by hunters statement the look and feeling of rage dimmed slightly as his eyes screwed up in confusion."killed Sparx? why would I want to kill that tiny bug for." Hunter opened his mouth to speak until a white paw raised for silence, making hunters words die in his throat with a swift swallow.

"Do you think he is dead because of the portal I sent him into."

Hunter nodded his own hand balling with rage, if he hadn't dropped his damn bow he would have showed the large male who should be bowing to who. let's see him get out of this explanation even Cynder leaned forward to see what contra was gonna say but hunter felt his misgivings wain under the confident gaze of the dragon like creature.

"What I sent him into was a portal back to camp FOOL."

Cynder glanced up at him with a questioning gaze."is that a new word for you."

The large male suddenly seemed self conscious his body language folding into itself nervously as he scratched the back of his neck."yes was that the right way of using it."

Cynder smirked shaking her head while pointing at hunter who stood silently observing the whole exchange curiously."Well it was, except hunter is no fool."

Contra let his eyes fall onto the large six foot male cheetah; he hadn't even been somewhat challenging, and since he had only misinterpreted his portal in defense of Spyros brother? It was only fair he let him live, after all Contra could see straight though the flimsy material of clothing he wore, the scars he had left on the cheetahs neck would be more than enough of a reminder not to mess with him."while I disagree about the fool part, I do see this was all a misunderstanding."

Hunter exhaled gratefully as the invisible sense of exploding energy seemed to retreat, not disappearing but it rolled back like ocean tides into the now calm contra, who's white glowing orbs had returned to their milky, Snow White irises now calmly gazed out at hunter with an almost friendly look, no longer the raging, god like malevolence."So Sparx is in no danger?"

Cynder nodded moving around contra till she stood at his side examining a single arrow mark that had landed waving her hand dismissively at hunter."of course not, Ive gone through those portals too, if Sparx went through one then he is most likely back at the camp. Happily stuffing his mouth like usual." Cynder rolled her eyes putting her paw against his side, contra shifted uncomfortably under her touch, and looking up she realized his eyes were trained down on her curiously asking why she was touching him, to which she pointed at his exposed side."you didn't even notice this did you."

When his eyes met his split skin he only shrugged, running his finger over the outline of the large claw shaped wound like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen."no I felt it, i heal much faster than any other species, I'm just surprised it hasn't healed yet."

Looking closer Cynder saw his skin rebuilding itself, she felt her moth open in shock, before her eyes the cells multiplied grouping together and creating new tougher flesh, filling in the space with speed and leaving it healed, like nothing had ever even broke the skin.

"Contra that's amazing, if only we could bottle this and sell it, we would be rich."

Hunter pulled at his throat consciously feeling the scars trailing his neck."you said a mouthful, I would be the first customer."

Cynder let her paw fall away from contras ribs, hunter was still injured? She sent a glance up at contra who had lost interest in his healing body and had listened to hunter speak across from him silently listening."how badly did I injure you, to an extent I can heal you too."

Hunter moved ever closer, he felt like his feet would rather be moving in the other direction, but he held steady until the large male was looking down at him curiously out of his white eyes, though looking closer it seemed like contra had a large vein inside of his chest pulsing, it pounded hard shifting the skin around it the strange thing about it was that it wasn't red or even blue, the blood pumping inside the vein was black, purely dark like the night surrounding them, hunter didn't focus on it instead raising his head to meet the males gaze."when you pushed me underwater, you left claw marks on my neck."hunter pulled his hoof back and he was pleased at the shocked look that took over contras face.

Contra knew he could be violent but the matching claw marks on hunters neck made him shiver, they were a close reminder of what he was capable of, he found himself distracted as he gazed at his claws, they were powerful tools, not the most powerful in his arsenal but he knew the amount of damage he could inflict on others, he was legendary for it, but seeing this it made all the pride he had, all the pompous feelings of arrogance dissipate at the cheetah before him, he looked young and healthy a strange species yes but at least they were intelligent, capable of understanding right and wrong, contra sighed as he tenativrky placed his open paw onto the cheetahs neck."I am sorry I inflicted so much damage onto your body.he paused the snake like form of arrogance slithered into his brain."but to be fair I was trying to kill you, it could be worse."

That thought didn't comfort hunter in any way, he actually flinched when the larger drakes paw bridged the distance between them and hung an inch away from his own furry neck."no really a comforting thought...but you are right it could have been much worse."

Contra nodded, the simple movement seemed to make the vein on his neck pulse stronger, it beat violently against the front of his chest about as wide as a stick now. Hunter turned to look away from it, but it seemed to draw his eyes back with vicious intent, forming the question inside of hunters mind, what the hell was it. He didn't know of any disease, or ailment that caused that, only it didn't look unhealthy, or damaging in any way, contras paws settled on his neck gently a carefree look on his face, did he really not see it.

Disoriented and in pain hitter hissed as the larger males paws closed around his neck gingerly parting the fur and showing the large scores of claw marks trailing down his neck. The dried blood was concerning but a good sign, hunter felt his whole body stiffen as contra removed one of his paws, it sat in the air largely just hanging in the silence upturned and facing the moon, contra leaned down into hunters neck a little bit sniffing the wound gingerly."your lucky if I had been an inch o-"

"Yeah, I know my jugular would have been split wide open."hunter growled out slightly, an it seems to make contra slightly uncomfortable as he cut him off his head lowered bashfully."yeah that." Cynder came to his defense taking a step beside contra and examining hunters neck with a slightly grossed out look."Well hunter seems like your luck is about as good as mine lately."

Hunter rolled his eyes, relaxing slightly as Cynder's sole prescience made this process worth it."it would seem so. I guess I should just be glad the claws missed."

Contra pulled his other hand forward raising his head with a swift Pull his gaze was wide his eyes almost bulging as he examined hunter closely."oh I didn't miss, believe me if I had you would have known first."

Hunter gulped slightly putting his paw over the larger one around his throat pulling at it lightly."how long is this gonna take again."

Contra chuckled now letting his free floating paw return to hunters neck the left side was completely covered as was the right."not too much longer just try not to move."

Hunter nodded he even held his breath in anticipation, at first he felt nothing, just large paws holding him firmly in place, then he stiffened in shock, he could feel within his neck a slight tingling sensation, it began spreading all over his neck, until tit felt like he was drowning in the ocean like power, it was fluent and moving, stretching and re growing all the clawed away skin In seconds leaving hunter hopelessly gasping for more."What was that."

Contra removed his paws from his neck and hunter found himself wishing he hadn't, his whole body trembled from the wash of energy that had coursed through him, he had felt every muscle in his neck slowly rebuild until it was now normal, every fiber of his neck felt even felt better than before, his breathing was immensely easier, and he exhaled gratefully as contra spoke.

"That was me rebuilding the cells inside of your neck all over again."

Contra paused bringing a paw to his chin in thought."are you sure you feel alright."

Hunter pulled at stray furs on his neck straightening the fur and gasped."you even regrew the hair that was shredded off." Hunter would have bowed as low as he could if the wounds had been inflicted by somebody else.

Dragging his claw across the ground crossly contra shook his head with a flourish of shock."you are strange creatures indeed."

Hunter paused stroking the rebuilt fur on his neck at contra conclusion."how are we strange."

Raising a single claw and pointing to Cynder, contra smiled when Cynder made an insulated face. Her beautiful green eyes already blazing with silent fire."What why are you pointing at me."

"Because it started with your eye."

Contra stepped forward making a slow circle around Cynder as he spoke keeping her almost trapped inside of his slowly rotating body."when I healed you're eye I was not expecting you to think it felt good, on other worlds the inhabitants screamed whenever I used my healing powers on them."

Cynder turned with Contra making sure to keep eyes contract with the male as he spoke, his larger form making it hard to keep up in the small space she was granted."so why didn't it hurt us."

Contra began laughing as Cynder fell out of sync and collapsed over her own paws, her stomach pushing up dust and debris as she slammed into the dusty surface of the ground slightly."I believe now that it's because of how your brains perceive pain."

He paused again closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself."on other worlds the inhabitants usually feel a burning or piercing feeling when I use my power, it seems you either have brains with reduced pain tolerance, or a very fucked up pleasure center."

Cynder giggled raising herself from the dust with a swift kick at contra who only dodged the outstretched leg easily as she spun around punching his shoulder annoyedly."why do you always walk around me like that I can barely keep up."

Contras large almost baby like eyes seemed to stop momentarily as he thought about why he had done that, but he drew a blank settling for the only reason he assumed he did this."back on my home world, this is how parents usually talked to their young, they did it to stimulate the child into moving, helped them learn to walk on their own."

Gasping with realization Cynder punched him again."So your saying that you think of me as your daughter."

A sly smile pulled at contras lips as his huge eyes stared right at her."no you just act so much like a child I couldn't help myself."

"Contra i hate you so much."

Hunter rolled with laughter, his voice carrying far he laughed so hard Cynder swore she saw the waves on the lake ripple a little more with the effort. Thankfully sighing as his laugh died Cynder realized she had never heard him laugh like that before. And contra had been the one who brought it out, this big sometimes dumb dragon had made unbreakable hunter laugh, after almost killing him no less.

"I'm sorry, you two just are so funny."

Contra huffed quietly to himself nudging Cynder in her side as he watched the over excited cheetah."he did not seem like the type of person who acts like this to me?"

Cynder nudged him right back, not because she had anything secret to tell him but it just felt right."trust me he is not, I'm guessing the whole not dying thing has something to do with this."

Contra scowled slightly, his good mood getting a little dampened by that sole thought."too bad, now can we get to the heart of the reason he's even out here."

Cynder nodded she had been waiting for this moment she wasn't gonna let it pass now as she approached hunter she noticed contra stayed firmly in place as he began hacking harshly beside her, it sounded a lot like hunters had but 100 times worse, his chest convulsed with pain after every exhale, sending tremors though his whole body, Cynder would have stayed but he waved her off, quickly turning and sprinting some distance away, each step was challenged by an ear splitting cough. Which drew quieter the farther away from them he got.

Cynder hadn't even noticed hunter beside her until his tunic blowing in the wind alerted her to his prescience, and thought she was grateful for the company his attention was focused more on the slowly fading dragon."who is that."

Cynder played dumb, looking off into the air as she counted stars absentmindedly."oh contra, he's nobody just a harbinger."

Hunter raised a brow in confusion."a harbinger?"

Cynder really didn't feel like explaining to hunter the full details of contra and who he was, she cared more about why he was here at all shooting at people."hunter I'll tell you everything about your hero later right now I need to know why your here."

The cheetah hung his head, the pain in his eyes was evident as it ate up his good demeanor while leaving the large cheetah with a downtrodden appearance, or more than he already did from rough housing with contra."Cynder, the guardians sent me."

Cynder didn't know why but a bolt of fear explode in her chest, she like the guardians, and trusted them but if hunter was here now on there orders then that could only mean one thing and she found herself almost mouthing hunters next sentence word for word as he spoke."the guardians have sent me out here to bring you in on murder charges."

"I knew it."

Cynder couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that gripped her heart toying and flipping her feeble emotions whichever way it chose. Hunter took a step closer, he reached out a paw to her shoulder she wanted to snap, wanted him to know how bad this felt, she had already began planning her life out for the new world, now she felt like her goal was even farther away than ever before."hunter I'm not going to fight you, I'll come willingly."

Hunter gasped his paw tightening on her shoulder making her almost squeal at the pressure."Cynder I would never attack you, especially not for something your innocent of."

Cynder smiled her heart unraveled a little as hunter voiced his approval, but it still wasn't enough there would be others who wouldn't have such a kind view in her or her past deeds, sighing in defeat Cynder raised up onto all fours."when will they be expecting you to bring me back."

"Sometime around the end of the month."

Cynder sighed in defeat."So that's about 18 days."

"Yes it is, and since I haven't officially caught you yet you can expect me to find you sometime around then."

Cynder froze, what was hunter saying, that he wasn't arresting her now."what do you mea- ohhhhhhh."

Cynder picked up on the implied meaning, smiling at hunter he nodded, ugh he was still wet, Cynder felt her smile disappear at the thought."you might not catch me until the end of the month but you are staying the night with us."

Hunter paused releasing his grip on Cynder lightly, his arm slapped back at his side slowly, his eyes began to look hopeful."are Spyro and Sparx going to be there as well as..."

Cynder nodded, she knew exactly who he was talking about."Contra."

Hunter nodded in relief, having forgot the large males name, it wasn't like he had especially asked while getting his ass kicked."yes him...so how did you meet him again."

Cynder turned her head to the water, looking for contras outline against the distant shore."really just a stroke of luck."

Hunter frowned as he helped her look out at the water, she could feel his predatory eyes searching just as hard as she was.good."do you see him."

Hunter sniffed, blowing out a sigh he sat down defeated the shore was vacant, Contra was know where to be seen even the bushes and trees waved emptily, there shadows hid nothing in the thick moonlight.

"Cynder he isn't over there anymore."

Cynder felt her claw rap the ground in thought, and a little annoyance, she had just gotten through tracking them once, now she had to find contra all over again.

"hunter come help me find him please."

Her friend smiled, his grin stretching his face as he once again stood back up easily, he hoped nothing had happened to contra, well, maybe he did a little."lead the way Cynder."

Nodding they fell into a fast rhythm, hunter beating out the high ground, while Cynder traveled the lower part near the waters edge, she didn't find anything, ugh, searching was the worst, she was an amazing tracker, it was a good second hand skill to her whenever she needed it.

And she did need it. Skirting the waters edge all the way to the other side she came up empty, how could a dragon that big just be gone? Cynder only came up to hunters knees, she was small but after being turned back from her adult form she knew she would grow, and fill out more, but hunter was at least six feet tall, and contra was a foot above that, he towered over anybody really, his presence and demeanor were indomitable. He wouldn't be beaten.

Cynder turned into the bushes near the water, they blew violently, whipping from side to side in the strong wind, padding past them Cynder found herself getting deeper and deeper into the darkness, it swallowed her into it, calling her to it almost pulling her deeper, but she felt I'm control of herself, looking under every Bush, every tree root and dip in the earth cane back with fruitless results until Cynder couldn't see the lake at her back but she pushed on, hoping and praying that some kind of sign would tell her where Contra was.

She crept over the peak of a tiny hill, wiggling her toes into the grass Cynder just allowed herself to relax, slow steady breaths to ease her muscles and just recharge her, as she inhaled her breathing sounded off. She was breathing in slow but quick shallow breathing could be heard, snapping her eyes open she realized just what it was."CONTRA."

Her paws tore into the ground down the steep slope, if only she had watched him before this wouldn't be happening all of her traces of guilt intensified as she saw contras large body half hidden by leaves and debris, his face was unmoving at the base of a tree, he looked dead, charging to his side Cynder sighed in relief as the quick shallow breathing returned, his eyes were closed. Like he was sleeping, his face was actually handsome when he was resting, all the pent up anger and hatred that built up his stone face made him look more emotionless than actually cute. But following the curve of his face she found herself ensnared by his good looks until she found her own face hovering over his she blushed as his warm breath tickled her cheek, it came out in quick choppy huffs and it was concerning, if he was unconscious then he could very well have an infection Cynder began looking down his body for injury, but then she remembered he healed at an increase rate, almost instantly so why was he breathing so fast if he was only asleep, looking closer Cynder noticed a black liquid trailing his lip, she sniffed it and almost retched, it was like black goo but it smelled like vomit, she noticed why the smell was so strong was because it was around his head the darkness concealed the vomit from here sight her breathing match contras slightly as she began to shake him awake.

"Contra get up."

"Contra come on its time to wake up."

"CONTRA."

Her shout stirred him, his eyes opened unevenly as they adjusted to the darkness,"Cynder where are you." Leaning down into his sight she smiled warmly at him, he only lifted his face downtrodden as he realized what had happened."I didn't get any on you did I." Shaking her head Cynder helped him to his feet getting under his boulder like shoulder and helping roll him up, his legs shook weakly all the muscle in them seemed spent like hours of training had turned them to jelly, he leaned on her heavily breathing just as heavily.

"Cynder it would be better if you left me here."

Cynder looked up into his tired eyes, with a renewed energy within herself."I can't just leave you here your throwing up all this vomit."

Contra seemed to turn to ice beside her all the heat inside of his body seems to just die out and leave a cold empty shell that's voice was almost other worldly.

"none of that was vomit."

Now Cynder froze beside him, her eyes widened in shock as she realized what the dark black goo actually was."but that can't all be blood."

Contra only nodded his face was delirious and disoriented his facial expressions were changing rapidly too from angry to sad to sick and repeating in the blink of an eye as he suddenly fell over, his body slamming into the dirt once again.

"Contra come on I'll help you up."

He only ushered her away, the more she tried to help the harder he fought against her but even while weak he was just as stronger he normally was.

"Cynder this has happened before, just let me rest for a while and I'll be fine."

"Contra no you need help, just let me take care of you."

Even through the haze of pain he managed to look just as disinterested as usual in her pleas."Cynder no, the only help I need I am already receiving."

Cynder frowned curiously how in the world did spitting up black blood help you exactly."Contra you must be delirious."

He sighed again gasping in pain as he breathed to hard and his lungs began another coughing fit, his neck muscles bulged with the strain of the explosive coughs.

Cynder moves over to him placing her paws onto his back and slammed them up and down, contra tried to move but she held him still, each slam against his back helping with the coughing fit eventually bringing it back to shallow wheezing."thank you Cynder."

She lifted her paws off of his back, gently setting them onto the cool grass, she wiggled uncomfortably, contra spit up the rest of his blood, the shiny black goo polling around his feet messily."Contra you look terrible."

He nodded."I can't deny that."

Cynder grasped his arm gently pulling his far off gaze away from his own blood long enough to snap him free of his trance."then why won't you let me help you."

He shrugged her arm off frowning distastefully."because I told you already I am fine, the surface of your planet is different than what my body is used to, lower temperatures and higher oxygen make it a little hard to function so my body is tearing down and rebuilding itself from the inside out, by the morning I will have changed enough to thrive here."

Cynder frowned at the swirling blood at his paws, shaking her head stubbornly."then at least do it near our camp I don't want you so far away we can't help if it isn't needed."

He shook his head animatedly resting on the soft grass once again his tail flipping back and forth across the smooth grass hairs."you won't want to see or hear this process it's very...graphic."

Calmly stopping in front of his face she lowered her eyes to meet his, through the smog of pain she could see his resilience, his inner strength, she might not be able to persuade him to come back with her, but she couldn't just leave him alone.

"Go on return to hunter and your friends."

She felt stuck in between a rock and a hard place, she settled down to help herself think clearer, avoiding the patch of blood that had already begun soaking into the grass."Contra..."

He raised his head, nodding that it was okay, and with a heavy heart she rose, wishing him a good night she turned back to the hidden slope she had approached from, walking until she couldn't even hear his shallow wheezing anymore. And as she came out of the alcove of trees she could swear a roar split the air behind her.

Chapter

Awkward was how Spyro felt seeing hunter and Cynder return together, without Contra present Sparx and himself had asked many questions. All relieving vague answers.

"Hunter why are your clothes ripped."

"I simply lost my balance and fell into a swath of thorn bushes."

"Hey Cynder Contra sent me back through a portal he coming back later or something."

"He decided to stay away for the night."

Spyro would say he was very good brothers with Sparx but he felt like a twin as they responded exactly the same "oh."spyro knew contra could take care of himself, wherever he was but the story of hunter falling bushes didn't exactly fly with Spyro, for one what kind of thorn looked like a claw mark, for two where were all the scratches and marks if hunter said he fell into a Bush then why did his fur look so smooth and glossy.

But he didn't pry, he offered Cynder and hunter a seat which hunter gladly took but Cynder refused, glancing at the woods secret couple of minutes."did you guys hear that."

"Hear What Cynder."

"It sounded like a scream."

Sparx rose up fluttering close to Cynder's face."if anyone around here is screaming it's probably just some kids that saw your face."

Surprisingly Cynder didn't retort, she didn't even acknowledge the barb as she turned away disinterestedly turning back around she folded her tail over her claws and watched the forest like a parent waiting for their child to return home.

"Cynder what's wrong."

"Ask hunter, seems like Sparx was right about everything."

Spyro and Sparx eyes turned to their cheetah friend who was constantly rubbing the fur on his neck, almost like it was new to him but as Cynder spoke he slowly lowered his hand a sad smile tearing across his face."hunter what does she mean Sparx was right."

Sparx only stayed silent watching hunter with the utmost curiosity.strange?

Spyro turned his eyes once again onto hunter his torn clutches didn't take anything away from him, he still sat tall and proud spyro smiled his confidence was infectious.

"Spyro...the guardians have sent me here as an escort Cynder is going to be put on trial for war crimes."

Spyro felt his vision cloud the world seemed to fade into oblivion right before his eyes in a red haze, his muscles shook like he was being shocked by volteers lightning.

But he raised his head, he tried to speak but his throat was dry, he tried to form a sentence but the red haze worsened his heart broke into pieces inside of him.

All that he and Cynder had worked for, it seemed all that good wasn't enough for the citizens, they were calling for blood.

Spyro couldn't focus on anything not his brothers tiny hand on his shoulder not hunters worried voice calling to him, he didn't answer he only turned to Cynder, she was beautiful against the black night sky her magnets red underbelly flowed like the petals of a rose, spyro felt his breath leave him as her blazing emerald green eyes focused on him with a sad look in them.

"Cynder I'm so sorry."

She shook her beautiful head slowly like a god was holding her gently controlling her elegant movements.

"Don't be sorry, I can only face this for what it is."

Spyro felt the red haze clouding his vision return but it burned with a specific intensity searching though his brain for blame, for a scapegoat anyone or anything that could possibly have allowed this. And he felt his head snap up almost without his control as his anger focused specifically on three sole causes, three mentors he had trusted his whole life, and now they were against him they didn't stand up for her or try to defend her.

"Your right this is betrayal."

Spyro didn't realize his voice came out as hateful as it did until he noticed the shocked gasp of hunter in his ear like a won't bug."spyro no, the guardians didn't call for this."

Spyro turned towards hunter with the quickness of a lightning bolt his anger gripping him with a hot pincer it stick so deeply that he didn't know if he would ever be able to pull it out.

Spyro barely trusted him self to speak so he took a breath the exhale calmed him, a little bit."then who did hunter."

"A fanatical group of refugees, from a tribe called rushing water they moved into the city recently and they've been stirring the people up with hatred, it started with sorrow stories between widows and them it sparked a fire and it's too big to be ignored, and when the guardians were alerted that you two were alive word spread like wild fire the whole city knew the morning you left, since they're expecting you back the guardians had to do something and the people brought up legitimate uhh...murder laws and old cases that went unchecked. So basically Cynder can go back or be hunted down for years to come."

Each word seemed to drive Spyro closer to an edge, every syllable that fell off the cats tongue triggered a protective instinct Spyro couldn't control it pulsed within him almost painfully he exhaled again trying to calm the pulsing sense of power "so what are you going to do Cynder whatever it is I'm ready."

Spyro felt all eyes on him shift to Cynder the tension was so thick in the air it seemed to press into Spyro Cynder merely raised her head up to the stars and exhaled sadly her eyes glanced at hunter momentarily before she spoke strongly."Well I dot want to be on the run, but I also don't want to go back."

Hunter scratched the holes at the hem of his necks collar, pulling annoyedly at some loose hanging piece of fabric though his eyes also glanced to Cynder."you are truly stuck in between a rock and a hard place."

Cynder scratched he ground thoughtlessly her head tilting in frustration."Tell me about it."

Her emerald like eyes settled on Spyro once more all of Spyros attention was focused on her, he needed to know what she was thinking even before she spoke he was leaning forward hopefully wishing more than anything she would agree to his earlier plan, it was smarter just to go back.

"We're going to go back to warfang, and we're going together."

Spyro folded underneath her intense glare, it was like the sun with all the heat to back it up. He sighed with a tiny smile letting his lips at her stubbornness."Fine Cynder we can all go back together."

Sparx raised up into the air, his right arm pointed at each individual person as he counted under his breath slowly before he got to spyro finally, spyro felt his brow raise in curiosity as Sparx crossed his arms and shook his head."what's wrong."

Sparx opened his eyes as if shocked his mouth stretching wide open."oh nothing just wondering how we're going to keep an eye on contra and deal with this at the same time."

Shock slapped Spyro fiercely as Sparx finished, he was totally right contra still had his mission and it could stretch very easily into another month long trip. His head swam in choices as he turned to Cynder barely mumbling through the haze."you don't think if we leave him out here that he's going to end this world do you."

Cynder shrugged uncertainly her glare fading into a curious look up."its possible, but then again it might also not be possible."

"I'm asking what you think."

"I'm surprised we're still here to be honest."

Spyro grunted in frustration turning to Sparx desperately seeking some comfort, but he got none as Sparx only shrugged off his question too. Mumbling a silent."Don't look at me."

"Ughh we have to know for sure where is Contra now."

Cynder bit her bottom lip, something flashed across her green eyes that made spyro instantly suspicious of her but he was silent as she spoke.

"He isn't coming back till morning."

Spyro felt his eyes narrow almost against his will it wasn't a good feeling."what's he doing out until morning."j

Cynder seemed to hesitate the subtle twitch of her lip to speak then the look of realization had Spyro extremely concerned.cynder what is it you can tell me."

A look of resolve, steady impatience with who spyro wasn't sure but Cynder finally nodded to herself mumbling slightly under her breath before she found the words and faced Spyro again."he's adapting."

"What?"

Spyro was sure that the tone of confusion in his voice was what made Cynder's eyes flash with irritation, but she held it back with a sigh."he's...changing, when he came to our world he said that he was adapted to the last environment he came from, right now his body is healing itself from the inside out."

"So why couldn't he just come back."

Cynder pulled at her neck Spyro didn't know why but it set his heart racing the smooth curves of her neck were like beautiful pillars, built strong.

"Well would you be interested to see someone throwing up blood, convulsing and spasming all while trying to have a coherent conversation."

Spyro felt his racing heart slow back to bearable levels, the disgust running through him lingered like a foul smell as he imagined contra doing all the things she had listed."none of that sounds appealing."

She nodded like the answer had been obvious all along."he said he would look different in the morning, not enough to where we won't recognize him but he will be changed."

Hunter coughed, the action was loud enough to pull Spyro away from Cynder, albeit with a strained look.

"So Spyro, Cynder how do you plan on handling this whole situation."

Spyro would've spoken had cynder hand not tightly closed his cheeks with her paw he wasn't even sure how she had moved that fast.

"Well hunter I would much rather stay out here, but thinking about it strategically, the longer I stay away the more likely they're going to send someone else."

Hunter pulled at his collar his fingers sliding into one of the claw marks that ha sliced his shirt open on the left side."Do the guardians really have so little faith in my skills."

Cynder turned to him instantly with a retort."of course not, I'm assuming that this rushing water village is going to put undue stress onto the guardians, things like this don't just blow over

Hunter nodded releasing the cusp of his shirt to fiddle with the hem once more. Answering Cynder without much thought.

"that is true, but I meant how ARE you going to watch contra and deal with a court case that could drag on for months."

Cynder stumbles her train of thought finally crashing and burning with that simple question, how the hell were they supposed to be in two places at once.

"I the mighty Sparx can handle this assignment."

Spyro could see the skepticism in Cynder's eyes and to tell the truth he didn't exactly feel right about this either.

"Sparx is that really a good idea."

Sparx nodded with a cocky smile grabbing Spyros cheek with all the force Cynder had the quick pinch sting like a bee sting and Spyro yelped slightly because of it."see Spyro your out of your element almost crying from a simple pinch in the cheek, you need someone like me to stay behind and watch for danger."

Spyro banished the pain from his head, Sparx was speaking like a soldier and Spyro knew that through the years had Spyro not been there his brother would surely be dead, he wouldn't leave himSparx alone with a potential killer.

"Sparx no I'll stay behind and deal with contra he's to dangerous, he has the potential to be another malefore."

The words leaving Spyros mouth seemed to chill the entire area but Spyro didn't know why Sparx refused with the shake of his head, that same goofy confident smile in place.

"no Spyro I can handle myself, besides Cynder is gonna need you more than me in a little while, I'm the only one who can effectively watch him, nobody can stop him so even if I die your not to far behind."

Spyro shook his head at the unbeatable part, people had thought malefore was unbeatable thought he had been a literal god walking the earth and for a little while he had been, know one had been able to match his might, until Spyro and Cynder had shown up."sparx known one is invincible."

Sparx crossed his arms skeptically a scowl stretching his face as slurp interrupted him."knowne else is immortal either. In telling you I see this spyro I don't think he's lying about the things he said."

Spyro shook his head with a sigh, not believing had nothing to do with this, contra very well could be immortal and unbeatable, but that didn't mean Spyro wouldn't try to keep everyone safe, and as far away from contra as they could get, Cynder was already going back to warfang, how could he leave Sparx here alone."you realize if anything happens it will be my fault. Because I let you stay."

Sparx flew over to hunter without a second thought pointing at the startled cheetah with a fury."will you stay and watch him for us hunter."

Spyro watched hunter consider it the slow changing features of his face mixed with the slow rubbing of the claw like tears into his clothes he seemed to reach a decision as he slowly frowned into his low mumbling voice."it wouldn't really be a wise decision, from what I have been able to pick up contra, he's a very powerful individual, even if one of us is present what good would it do."

Spyro almost blanched hunter sounded disheartened like he had already given up." So what are you saying."

Hunters frowned deepened slowly doubt still flickered into his eyes like a fly it was there one moment and gone the next."I'm saying what if this is meant to happen, if he is able to find proof that this world is on the verge of destruction, especially so sick after malefore this has to be some kind of sign."

Spyro felt the breath leave his lungs, and with it went his hope he knew that he should say something anything to counter hunters words but were they true? It had only been a matter of weeks since spyro and Cynder had finally stopped the tyrant malefore.

A strong voice spoke up the tendons in its neck pushing with all the force of an armored cannon."yes this is a sign that we have to fight harder."

Spyro felt the breath slam back into his lungs with force, it almost left him breathless at cynder's words. He found himself almost gasping as he continued.

"If contra does find something here, then we will have to fight him plain and simple, we beat him like just like malefore, and know one thought we would win against him."

Spyro could see the passion in her gaze it stirred his own heart to her cause.

"you know what cynder's right, this isn't about someone being stronger, this is about surviving we aren't just gonna lie down and let him beat us."

Spyro saw the collective looks of approval from hunter and Cynder, but Sparx remained silent mulling something over in his head before raising it promptly all the aggression of a dragon in his tiny gaze Spyro flicked slightly at his authoritative tone.

"Your wrong Spyro, your looking at this like were the good guys."

Spyro planted his paws into the dirt, facing his brother fully he didn't let his gaze waver under he parent like stare of Sparx."what do you mean, we are the good guys."

Sparx shook his head crossing his arms over his chest like he was curling up into himself.

"no were not, you heard what contra said, he said if he finds destructive evil in this world he's going to destroy it."

Spyro felt his anger riding the back of his consciousness with a sharp pain, trying to pry and pull his morals away, but he resisted instead speaking he cringed as his voice gem out angrier than he had intended."yes so."

sparx slapped his own face with disappointment I was the universal sign Spyro had messed up or missed something that Sparx though was obvious."so who are you really defending if you fight contra. He is here to stop us from destroying other worlds if you try and stop him how are you going to be able to cal yourself a good guy, while trying to kill another good guy."

Spyro felt his anger evaporate, the reasoning of Sparx was spot on, and it made him afraid, was this world just meant to die, how could spyro defend the earth from its savior? He had thought it was his role to fill but now contra was here, and Spyro wasn't sure how he knew this but something about the drake was off, like a bolt not screwed in right he just stuck out.

"So what are you saying Sparx you want me to just let him have his way."

Sparx quickly shut thatidea down with a smack on the side of Spyro head, it sting like the sting of a wasp, and Spyro would have retorted had Sparx not pulled his two horns down to make eye contact with Spyro."no Spyro, that would be insane what I'm telling you two do is try and find a compromise."

He suddenly released Spyro whole looking up into the stars with a silent glare of fury, raising his hand and shaking it at the clouds above."why did you have to send us another power freak ancestors."

When nothing but silence met his question Sparx lowered his fist with an exaggerated sigh."typical."

"Sparx what do you mean a compromise."

Spyro couldn't help the look of confusion on his face, Sparx words were powerful even though spyro never expected Sparx to make sense he surprisingly could and did more often than not. Must be his parents genetics?

"I don't know maybe if he finds a doomsday device he only wipes out half of us or something I don't know."

Spyro felt an irritation pervade his mind, twisting and manipulating his thoughts into dark areas he hoped he would never venture again, what was wrong with him? Cynder took a step forward in Spyros silence, her beautiful visage taking center stage in the moonlight they all shared her voice was like smooth running water, and Spyro felt the calming affects immediately as she addressed everyone."Sparx your plan could work, but it lacks follow through, since I'm going back to warfang-"

"And me."spyro interjected and he stared back with full intensity under cynder's glare refusing to back down from this. It was his life it was his decision after all.

"Me and Spyro will be going back to warfang, In the meantime Sparx, you and hunter are going to have to accompany contra for the rest of the 30 days."

Hunter wasn't belligerent, his stoic nature almost refused to let him be anything other than charming, but Spyro swore for the briefest moment the cat raged, inside and out he seemed to cook with boiling anger.

"Hunter... are you okay"

"No spyro...I'm not okay."

Their was a story auto inside of hunter Spyro coaxed it out with a curious."why not."

The cheetah hesitated with a glance at Cynder who nodded silently, taking a step back givign hunter the floor which he did and with the grace of a dancer he explained himself."I'm not sure that if anything happened, my opinion would be worth anything to him, before we all made it back to camp I attacked contra."

"WHAT."

Spyro and Sparx voices both carried into the surrounding forest the shock was even worse for Sparx who had been the last one present with the large male."is that the real reason he isn't coming back tonight." The halt on hunters story didn't slow him in the least, spyro wished for this skill someday, the pause was only accentuated my hunters steadfastness he turned away from Cynder and faced Sparx."I suspected so at first but he was the one to heal me of my wounds once Cynder introduced who I was to him."

Spyro hated to ruin the story but his curiosity said to hell with it."so why didn't you attack him."

Hunter placed his hand up making a flat surface with the palm of his had Spyro found his eyes tracing the outline of the hairy paw, with his eyes it looked almost like hunter was trying to make a-

"The portal that Sparx went through to get backs to camp, I wasn't fast enough to catch them so when I saw this strange dragon, send Sparx into that portal I feared he may have been trying to kill him, and in my haste I attacked right after the portal closed."

Hunter passed the verbal baton to Cynder with a glance, knowing this side of the story would be easier for her to explain.

Cynder cleared her throat, a tiny cough did the trick, she spoke slowly not wanting to miss any details."Well. After I left camp I noticed an entire area of scorched forest, the trees were snapped and laying in piles on the ground, since I was curious I investigated, at first I found a paw print that was a little bigger than mine but definitely feline," she pointed at hunter,"that was his paw next I found a bigger one which dwarfed mine and I think we all know who's paw print that was."

Spyro hadn't seen so many heads nod yes in a long time, his occupation didn't usually end or start with talking.

"So after I trailed the two prints to a lake I began searching for them everywhere and I couldn't see or hear them, until hunter cried out I looked up and see these two fighting in mid air, hunter was jumping off of any solid place on contra and since he was flying he only pursued him even more until he caught him. Contra folded the wings of his body into himself when hunter got a good hold on him and let there bodies fall into the water below."

Cynder rolled her eyes a tiny smirk playing at ear lips like a game was going on."then when I think they couldn't possibly fight anymore, contra drags hunter underwater, Chokes the hell out of him, before I stop him, which explains the torn up clothes. Somewhere in between all this contra sliced the sides of hunters neck, which would have killed him if contra hadn't healed him."

Sparx was shocked, no that hunter had gotten hit, he ha expected it but the fact contra healed him after he had almost killed the furry cheetah. It clicks some thing deep inside of him, his gut flexed with purpose, a guy feeling. Sparx wasn't sure how but this Scenario was important, but he would hold onto it for now.

"So after all of that fighting contra just healed him like that."

A very giddy Hunter laughs lightly, it almost sounded fake as he stroked the fur on his neck, almost like he was making sure it was all still there.

"Well we exchanged some words, until Cynder broke it up and I'm sure if she hadn't I would be either dead, or unrecognizable."

Spyro flinched That never ending circular reminder that death waited for know one, it didn't hold back, it didn't choose favorites, it just didn't care.

"Well then were all glad that Cynder did break it up but hunter that was merely a misunderstanding."

Hunters eyes flashed quietly, the darkness almost making them shine, the light was almost to much to handle.

"a misunderstanding I caused, and almost payed for with my life."

Humbly conceding the fair point spyro nodded, his own neck began to get from all this nodding.

"that's true hunter, and I know asking you to potentially relive that moment again isn't right, but Sparx couldn't possibly do this alone."

Confident as ever his brother floated into the spotlight, the moons rays making his yellow body shine almost like a furnace."according to spyro I can't do this alone, I believe whole heartedly in my own abilities."

Hunter rolled his eyes."Then it shouldn't be a problem if I say no."

Sparx balked at the cheetah in front of him letting his head sag in back sadness he raised a singular hand pointing towards Spyro."well every hero does need a side kick and since evil incarnate is hogging him to herself then I'm gonna need one too."

Hunter laughed, this time it sounded genuine, his eyes closing in silent revelry."you are right, I guess working with contra and Sparx could be...interesting I accept." The cheetah stood with a Flourish brushing his tattered cape out of the way with a swift paw taking a confident step forward he turned to Sparx,"you will have to let me know anything about him that will come in handy."

Sparx wrung his hands out mischievously, his eyes sparkled with the same brightness Spyro had seen before they eneded up in trouble usually with Spyro and Sparx sent to their rooms."oh don't worry hunter he's not that complicated of a dragon."

Hunter scratched his chin, his eyes glanced to Cynder like he was looking for a life line, when none was given he simply sighed turning back to face Sparx."he seemed very offended earlier, I made the mistake of calling him a dragon he was very adamant about the fact he is not one."

Sparx smile didn't falter, hunters words gave it new life a life that would end badly if Sparx didn't stop playing around."well then make sure to stay away from that of course."

A loud yawn split the silence, it was welcome as all the occupants in the same area were thinking the same thing. Sleep.

Spyro turned his eyes upward, they had talked late into the night, with the silent moon hovering over them and dipping into the opposite side of the sky it had come up on.

"its almost morning."

Hunter sniffed he sounded just as exhausted as everyone else.

"This is true, we should rest until morning."

Everyone nodded, hunter and Sparx moved slightly away to talk, while Spyro trudged over to Cynder fighting his tiredness with a quick blast of ice from his nostrils.

"so you want to talk about that's going to happen when we get back to warfang."

She tapped her claw against her head, the noise wasn't hollow.

"got everything I need right in here."

Spyro felt a smile pull at his tired dry lips almost forcing them to rise, he hated the cold.

"wanna let your servant in on the master plan fearless leader."

She rolled her perfect orbs of light quickly she walked past Spyro to a secluded spot away from the others talking over her shoulder and bumping Spyro playfully as she went."nah being a leader is pretty boring how about you just keep that position for now."

Spyro followed her, his legs carrying him quickly like he was walking in air."not a problem."he paused motioning for her to speak with a quick roll of his paw."soooo."

Cynder flashed he eyes at him."don't rush me sweetie."

Spyro remained silent his silence gave Cynder the momentary lapse in conversation to collect herself, with a quick inhale."when we return me and you are going to see the guardians, first things first if I'm not arrested on sight I'm going to definitely have some words for the guardians, I need to know where they stand on this."

Spyro agreed the guardians were the rulers of warfang they determined everything that went on if they could persuade them to their side, under would be free of her charges in a matter of days."Good plan now how are we going to sneak past everyone and get in."

Cynder froze momentarily, her face closed off not literally but her eyes became glassy far off like a distant horizon stretched out before her."Cynder?"

Her eyes snapped back to reality the smeared green turning back to its lively color he loved so much."I was thinking about that, and I think contra will be our best bet for that, we just have to make sure the guardians are alone."

Spyro considered it, getting into the heavily fortified city would be near impossible without help, even the underground tunnels only led to the outside if they were gonna get in undetected they would need contra after all."his portals really come in handy."

Cynder picked up a tiny stone it was white and sharp the ridges duh into her paw scales but she held it firmly even closing her fist around it."yes they do."

Spyro felt a twinge if suspicion at her quiet tone what was she thinking about?"Cynder what is it."

Reading her like a book Spyro almost grinned as she opens up her voice turning pages of information."Well going back to warfang they're is a much larger probability that I'll end up in prison rather than walking away scot free."

Spyro ushered her to continue his ears were as open as a wind blown door."Well, since running wouldn't lead anywhere, what if I asked contra to take me to a whole other world."

Spyro balked like a prey animal caught in the teeth of a larger predator, was she serious?"Cynder no, this is our home, how could you even think of leaving it like that."

Cynder smiles for all e tensile was worth the pearlescent teeth showing in a predatory show of victory."This is your home Spyro, I don't have anything connecting me to this world...except you and Sparx."

The feeling that Spyro was small, that he was trapped seemed to squeeze him harder, keeping its teeth locked silently in place as it laughed, daring the blood into its mouth savagely."and your a part of us cynder, you don't know what's out there, what if wherever you end up is worse than this world."

A cloud of thought hovered over cynder's eyes taking her far away to a long forgotten conversation, that brief exchange of words came out flawlessly."that could happen, but hcontra said there are worlds he personally helped develop, you never know they might be better than here."

Spyro felt his head slide completely off, the savageness of the predator he felt holding him broke its teeth off in him so hard he almost felt it, the stinging in his neck was strange to say the least."Cynder I'm trying to see it from your view but running form this won't make it go away, you will always wonder what would have happened, your not guilty in the first place if you prove that then you'll be able to live here happily without anyone bothering you."

Suddenly the predator was gone from Spyros shoulders replaced with a donkey it laughed dryly almost harshly as its wild eyes scorned him, the presence he envisioned was so realistic he could almost see it. Cynder spoke beside it her voice quiet like she was disinterested with the conversation her paw and tail flicked restlessly accentuating her voice."spyro I will never be left alone, wherever I am someone will always realize who I am, what I was and I'm not lookin forward to it. The guard at warf-

"Cynder he didn't know what he was talking about."

"-the guard was the first of many, Spyro and if he didn't try to hide his disgust why would every day people try and spare my feelings. I don't have to prove anything, I know that I was corrupted but convincing someone that there family was murdered because I was corrupted isn't a good enough excuse especially without proof."

"Spyro heard the donkey fade into the blackness of the surrounding night, his vision was on Cynder with a passion, how could she just up and leave everything because of people, people who owed her there very lives."Cynder these people will come around you helped save the world, how could they reject you for that."

Sighing in defeat Cynder realized karma had come full circle she wouldn't run from it, but she'd be damned if she couldn't meet it on her own terms."Look spyro debating this isn't going anywhere we have a plan a really good plan so let's just stick to it yeah."

Spyro hung his head momentarily his eyes closing slightly in resolve."yeah okay sounds good." Lookin up at the sky Spyro noticed the moon approaching the horizon steadily only a few hours separated them from dawns early warmth."we should get rest while we can did you see where hunter and Sparx went."

Cynder shook her head the insides of her eyes looking into the shadows with trained eyes, the darkness was nothing more than a blanket her shadow ability made it as clear as day,"yeah they went over there to that clump of bushes."Cynder then looked closer it was a barricade of some kind to block out the wind but it was simply a large patch of bullrushes that stretched high into a tight canopy leaving an open bottom floor with enough room to fit ten dragons, it was where Sparx and hunter sat Sparx floating around tiredly seeming to be collecting sticks for a bed maybe? She couldn't tell hunter sat cross legged his hood up and his arms crossed, she couldn't tell if he was awake, the damn hood blocked his entire face hanging so low she couldn't see his face at all."come on follow me, looks like we just found a new place to sleep."

Spyro squinted into the darkness nothing more than shadows waved lowly in between the trees hiding everything like a smoke screen."are you sure there's a place over there it just looks dark."

Cynder pulled his arm with a swift paw her scales grinded against Spyros purple ones making a completely unique blend of colors."of course lazy bones come on you have anything better to do."

Spyro let her lead him he trailed by her side faithfully and he actually smiled as he made out the glowing form of Sparx among the cluster of bushels his brother was hurriedly moving from one branch to the next, with pieces of long and short vines in each of his hands.

"Hey Sparx what are you doing."

The dragonfly didn't stop, but he did pause long enough to offer a scathing reply."What's it look like dummy, these branches aren't gonna hold themselves together on there own."

Spyro shook his head at the actually well put together area."want any help."

Sparx now completely stopped raising his hand up so that the light fell on the appendage perfectly."this actually isn't a job you can do, or would be any help doing. See my hands, yeah five fingers, if you think those grubby, unusable dragon hands of yours could work any better than go at it."

Spyro nodded to the only three Bush like tees yet to be put together."looks like it could take you a while with what you have left, what would make this go easier."

Sparx raised a paw to the sky angling it up towards the top of the trees."one, not being cold tonight, two less taking. And three go find me some more vines."

Spyro agreed with one and three, two wasn't really necessary, or useful at all. But as he began helping his brother he couldn't help but wonder what that strange far off roaring was. He put it out of his mind as he got to work.

(((((())End)))))

Okay guys that's it for chapter 5, I realize my chapters are really long so I'm thinking about cutting them down, if you prefer long chapters to short then let me know, I didn't even really intend to keep continuing with this story but I've started to get a little recognition and I can't lie it feels good lol. So I'm gonna keep it going if there are any other stories or fandoms you think I should write next let me know. I am just a human, I cannot read minds So all the feedback I really do appreciate. To everyone who's been here since the beginning. cough, cough (LIGHT THE DRAGON 26) or (XFROSTSPYROX) but who could forget (BOLT) and (SPYRO LOVER) lol I really thank you guys. Have a good day or night. peace.


End file.
